


Living with Skeletons

by Kinogirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birdtale, F/M, Gaster Sans, HorrorTale, Ink, Papyrus - Freeform, Sans - Freeform, Storyshift, Swapfell, Trainertale, Underfell, Underlust, altertale, error, fresh, humantale, outertale, reader - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 59
Words: 60,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinogirl/pseuds/Kinogirl
Summary: You're an artist and singer, you live at home alone.One commission from an Undertale fan sends your home into chaos when uninvited skeletons invade your home.Will they get back to their world and will you fall in love?





	1. Invaded

**Author's Note:**

> At the start I make a LOT of mistakes I forget about certain characters.  
> So please do not comment saying 'you forgot about so and so' because I already know and can't fix it you guys are getting it later than my other fanfiction places.

You had just finished a long line of work, well work that pays enough for the rent...you don't have a normal job, you do singing and voice acting at home plus drawing at the sides.

You had just finished the biggest drawing job you had to ever do, a friend of yours wanted a drawing of Sans and these alternate versions of him, you had to do research of course since your not a gamer, but you liked the idea and concepts so you did it...plus your friend was paying a lot.

The picture was of Sans and these alternate versions of him, you had to admit the hardest to do was Outertale and GasterSans mainly for the design the easiest was Sans himself, you stretched it was time for a long needed break, you had been working really hard lately so you headed upstairs to bed.

It was a few hours before you began to wake up, shifting around slightly you felt an arm around you seeming to be hugging you, you opened your eyes guessing it could be just your own but your eyes widened when you see a skeleton in front of you, you screamed shocking not just you but the skeleton you quickly rushed out of your room and downstairs.

Your eyes widened again at the sight there was more skeletons "oh look sweetcheeks is up" one skeleton said as all the skeletons stared at you unable to take the strangeness you fainted.

It wasn't until morning you woke up again in your bed...maybe it was a dream...you sighed laughing to yourself "of course" you said to yourself getting out of bed, you passed the blank canva-wait what, you looked back at the picture you drew yesterday seeing it blank no skeletons in sight "did I...dream about finishing it?" you asked yourself confused.

You sighed deciding to head downstairs, everything seemed normal though you had an odd feeling of being watched, you opened your fridge grabbing some food to start breakfast you hummed as you began cooking.

After the breakfast was cooked you sat down on the couch turning on the TV as you began to eat your breakfast watching the news, checking the weather before deciding to find a cartoon to watch or something as you finished your breakfast, you sighed "guess I have to start all over again" you said to yourself a little bored.  
Spending an hour watching TV you finally decided to be productive, you turned the TV off and went back upstairs to repaint but you still had that feeling of being...watched but ignored it.

"She's gone" Sans whispered from under the couch and soon everyone came out of their hiding places "where's GSans?" Sans asked hearing struggling from a small cupboard, Sans opened it and smirked "it was the only place I could hide in such a rush" he said, Sans and the others helped GSans out as he stretched being the only tall Sans kinda sucked "Sans we can't hide forever" InkSans said "I know but...you saw what happened she screamed and fainted" Sans replied.

InkSans smiled "well what if she saw us one at a time, she's a drawer so maybe I should be the first to talk to her" Sans nodded "yeah but, how are you going to reveal yourself without her fainting?" he asked.  
You were restarting the drawing all over again humming to yourself, you heard a knock on your door this startled you "w-who's there" you asked nervously "dishes" the voice replied, this got you confused "dishes who?" you asked "dishes a very bad joke" the voice finished, you had to hold back a laugh as a stranger was still in your home.

You didn't have a phone in your room and your door wasn't locked, going against your smart brain you opened the door slightly spotting a skeleton outside with a paintbrush on his back, you froze "hi there...I'm Ink" the skeleton said, you remembered this one he was the protector of these alternate universes "c-come in" you said nervously opening the door as he walked in.  
Your room was neatly set up one side held art and the other side held recording equipment "wow did you draw this?" Ink asked pointing to a picture on the wall, you closed the door walking up to him "uh yeah...that's my very first drawing, couldn't really get rid of it so I kept it" you replied, you stared at Ink as he just seemed amazed at your art "so...how are you...real?" you asked.

Ink pulled himself away from your art to try and explain "well I am unsure how but...my guess is that you could have some type of magic that just now decided to activate and bring us here" he replied, you sighed "so the others are here too?" you asked Ink nodded "yep..." he replied you sighed "so...if memory serves me correct we have InkSans, DreamSans, ReaperSans, Underswap, Underfell, normal Sans and GasterSans" you listed, Ink nodded "yep...they are downstairs we...um didn't mean to scare you" he replied a small rainbow blush on his face.

You were unsure about all of this "I'd...rather...not" you said noticing Ink's almost sad face, you quickly backpeddled "I-I mean I'm unsure if this is the right thing to do...I mean...I wake up and find skeletons in my house...now I have to...deal with this and my life has changed forever" you said nervous, Ink smiled "don't worry just pretend we aren't here, I will make sure we don't get in your way" he replied.  
You blinked "yeah that...won't work...let's just take this...slowly" you said taking deep breaths "okay let's go down and get introduced...lay some ground rules and...I guess...I'll live life as normal" you explained.

You and Ink walked downstairs seeing all the other skeletons was not as shocking as before, they smiled at you the energetic one you knew as Underswap ran up to you "HI I'm Underswap Sans...I guess you can call be Blueberry though, because we are all Sans" he said holding out his hand, you gave a small smile and shook his hand "I'm Y/N" you introduced soon the only tall Sans pushed Blueberry out of the way "hello...sweetheart I'm Gaster Sans...I guess you can call me GSans or handsome if it so suits you" he said kissing your hand as a small blush spread on your face.  
The angry looking Sans growled as he forcefully flew GSans away "I'm Underfell Sans you can call me Red for short" Red said not shaking your hand like the other two, the normal Sans walked up to you "you can just call me Sans" he said holding out his hand, you shook it but a fart sound was heard as he laughed which made you smirk slightly "woopie cusion in the hand trick...it's always funny" he said.

Another energetic skeleton ran up to you "hey I'm Dream" he said holding out his hand which youshook, lastly was the reaper looking Sans which made you a little scared, Ink decided to introduce him "that's ReaperSans you can call him Reaper for short, whatever you do don't touch him" he said as you nodded nervously.

You sighed "okay some ground rules you can't go into my room, you can't leave this house...we don't want you taken to some lab to get experimented on" you said, which made GSans shake either in fear or nervousness "lastly...no...killing and fighting, I don't want my house wrecked" you finished Ink nodded "we will be respectful, but I do have to say it's best you don't draw any other Sans we don't want the more...dangerous ones to enter your world" he said.  
You groaned "looks like I'm sticking to digital art for awhile" you mumbled to yourself before hearing your stomach growl just remembering you haven't had breakfast yet, Blueberry smiled "I can make you some breakfast if you'd like Y/N" he said, you smiled "no thank you I can make my own" you said heading to the kitchen, you got some food out of the fridge starting to fry some bacon and sausages "do you guys need to eat?" you asked, Ink smiled "well kinda but we can only eat magical food but luckily I can make the stuff thanks to my paint" he replied.

You had to admit this was going to be a looooong day.


	2. Hard truths

You had just finished the picture you had to do for your friend, this time on a computer.  
But now your friend wanted more added which you couldn't believe, but they promised more money so you decided it was best to do it, you looked up the new Sans, Nightmare Sans, SwapFell Sans, Fresh Sans and Error Sans.

You decided a break was needed first, you left the room heading downstairs hearing voices reminding you of your skeleton guests, your eyes widened at the messy state the kitchen was a mess from Blueberry trying to make taco's, the living room was worse with cigarette buds around you were just glad there was no smell of smoke.  
"What in the world is going on?" you asked, Blueberry smiled "MISS Y/N" he yelled "I am making you my amazing taco's" he said happily, you gave a smile "that's nice Blueberry but...you made a little bit of a mess, also who's been smoking?" you asked glaring at Red, Sans, Reaper and GSans.  
Sans pointed to GSans, so did Red "G..." you said angrily, GSans looked to you "yes" he said "please don't smoke inside the house again, if I had known you smoked I would have added it to the list of rules" you said, GSans seemed to smile "I promise it won't happen again sweetheart" he replied, he couldn't go outside it was too risky "okay..." you said sighing.

Suddenly Blueberry tugged on your hand making you sit down as he gave you a plate of taco's "here you go miss Y/N" he said seeming happy, you gave a small smile "thank you Blueberry" you said picking up a taco, you were about to eat it but it got flung out of your hands Blueberry seemed to frown "RED" he yelled, Red held up his hands "hey it wasn't me" he replied.  
Blueberry looked around "then who was it?" he asked "not to worry I can make you another" he added before rushing off, you sighed noticing Reaper staring you down to be honest having death in your house was...creepy, he was also very quiet which made him more creepy.

You watched TV for awhile with the others, you then realised something, looking around you noticed Ink was missing, you got up and began to search for him.  
Soon you found him in your art room "Ink what are you doing?" you asked Ink jumped "ah Y/N...s-sorry, do you want me to leave?" he asked, you giggled "no it's okay...you really like art don't you?" you asked "yeah I really love your work Y/N, it's amazing" Ink replied.

You only giggled "why thank you..." you said "want to see how I drew you?", Ink seemed to throw up ink which made you jump in surprise "YES!" he yelled excitedly, you only sighed guessing you would have to clean the mess up later.

Taking Ink to your room, you showed him the picture Ink smiled "wow...wait..." he said, noticing him looking confused then shocked at the image "OH NO!" he yelled, you stared at the image confused "what?" you asked "I FORGOT ABOUT OUTERSANS!" Ink yelled wondering where the space skeleton was, your eyes widened quickly you and Ink began your search.

But OuterSans was a smart cookie, he hid in the one place no one could find him...he hid under the sink, he had fallen asleep.  
Soon the other skeletons got involved in their search except for Reaper who just watched you, you had to ask "Ink why does Reaper keep staring at me" you whispered, Ink smiled nervously "uh well...he's the quiet...type also he may be waiting to...take you" he whispered back.  
That was scary maybe you should sleep with a light on, finally OuterSans was found "Outer wake up" Ink said as OuterSans groaned finally opening his eyes, "oh hey guys..." he said spotting you "oh look the human is awake" he added, Ink dragged OuterSans out from under the sink "Y/N this is OuterSans but you can call him Pluto for short"  
he said, you actually liked that name it suited him.

Finally with Pluto found you can start cleaning up, your phone rang as you dug it out of your pocket "hello?" you said, your eyes widened "ah no...you can't, I'm uh...renting out the house" you said quickly, the skeletons stared at you "we can do it over a Skype call" you replied walking off "what cover are we singing this time?" you asked, "okay" you replied hanging up the phone with a sigh, time to work.  
"Okay guys I have to work, Blueberry if you could clean up for me that would be sweet" you said as Blueberry nodded "OF COURSE MISS Y/N" he yelled excited, you slowly made your way upstairs, GSans smirked "she sings too...I bet she has the voice of an angel" he said, Blueberry pouted "too bad we can't listen in" he said a little upset.

(If you are curious Y/N is practicing this song: watch?v=r4voJjkJevs )

It was three hours of non stop practice, time for a break before you go back to drawing, heading back downstairs you were amazed by the clean kitchen, "thank you very much Blueberry" you said "no problem miss Y/N" he replied watching cartoons, you wondered how they felt knowing they were not real and just creations.  
"So...I have to ask, why aren't you all freaking out?" you asked Ink stared at you confused "what do you mean?" he asked, "well...you know your all not real right?" you asked as the room went silent, the skeletons all stared at you "what...do you mean?" Ink asked.

Well this was uncomfortable "well...your um...creations...made by other people, based on a video game" you answered, the skeletons just all seemed too shocked "I um...could show you...if um...you want" you said the skeletons quickly shook their heads, you felt slightly uncomfortable now.  
"I'm uh going to head back upstairs" you quickly said deciding that leaving the skeletons alone was the best, heading upstairs you gave off a sigh "ugh why did I say that, who in their right minds would want to hear that" you said to yourself heading to your computer.

You began to do more research into the skeletons, their personalities, how they acted but you couldn't find an easy way to deal with this situation, maybe you should ask someone...oh yeah smart idea 'HEY I got your creation living in my home, how do I deal with this?', yeah NO ONE will laugh at you, no one would think that you were crazy.

You gave off another sigh as you started up drawing the next batch of characters, you stopped getting an idea in your mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the first forgotten skeleton, Chapter 1 I didn't introduce him and was STUPID XD  
> This in turn though makes me forget about another skeleton.


	3. Convention

"A whatvention?" Fell asked "a convention, where fans dress up and go just to have fun" you explained "but miss Y/N you said it's too dangerous to go out" Blueberry said, you smiled "but EVERYONE will be dressed up, I just thought you guys would like to go since it would be outside this house...and a lot of fun" you said smiling.

Ink smiled "will there be art?" he asked, you nodded "GAMES!" Blueberry yelled, you nodded "ketchup?" Sans asked, you nodded "girls?" GSans asked, you nodded "space stuff?" Pluto asked, you nodded with a shrug since you are unsure "blood, fights and gore?" Fell asked excited, you shook your head "NO" you said glaring at Fell, who huffed "no fun then" he grumbled angrily.  
"Well too bad your going..." you said already having bought the tickets and booked the hotel.

A few weeks later

A taxi had come you had to sigh "just follow my lead okay, we are dressed up" you reminded them heading out as each one of the Sans followed slowly, the taxi driver stared in confusion as well as a few passers by, you opened the car door sitting in the front as your skeleton friends sat in the back "those are some...realistic costumes" the driver said.  
You too dressed up as a skeleton, though your costume didn't look as realistic "yeah well my friends are REALLY good" you said a smile on your face.

Soon after five hours you all arrived at the convention place, you got out and paid the driver as your friends followed "come on guys" you said, each one was amazed there were so many people all dressed up, you noticed a few Undertale cosplayers around you were...a little nervous "now remember guys these are people dressed up, they aren't really...well...you know" you whispered.  
Each Sans nodded except for Blueberry who seemed to be staring off "Blueberry" you said, catching his attention "ah yes miss Y/N" he said quickly, you were glad so far to not be noticed of course inside that won't last long.

Soon enough you and your friends FINALLY got inside "OH MY GOSH LOOK!" a few people yelled, you noticed they were Undertale cosplayers...well your friends were Sans so your bound to get a lot of Undertale cosplayers approaching you, "h-hello" you said a little nervous "can we take pictures?" the cosplayers asked seeming excited, you just smiled "um...i-it's up to my friends" you replied Blue ran up "the magnificent Sans will be honoured to take pictures" he said proudly, making the girls aw over him "he's so cute" a few girls said.  
GSans coughed slightly walking up to one of the cosplayers "I would be most pleased to have a picture taken next to such beautiful ladies" he flirted making some of the girls blush, you intervened quickly "no flirting Romeo" you said nudging him in the shoulder, you smiled as they seemed to be fitting in and no one thought that they could be real.

You noticed Sans staring off somewhere, you looked around but didn't see anything suspicious though Sans seemed to, you looked back to the group and your eyes widened Reaper Sans had vanished you rushed up to Ink "where is Reaper?" you whispered, Ink looked around before screams were heard, you just prayed it wasn't Reaper Sans.  
Arriving your eyes widened someone had fainted from heat stroke, you looked around carefully spotting Reaper Sans you carefully made your way over to him, "Reaper" you whispered harshly he seemed to ignore you "don't you dare try anything" you said, he gave a smile "sorry...kiddo but it's my job...someone's gotta do it" he whispered back, you continued your death glare "Reaper, come on" you said almost grabbing his hand before he pulled it away.

You had almost forgotten you can't touch Reaper otherwise...death, you shivered and backed away nervously "please Reaper, just until the convention is over at least" you pleaded quietly, he gave a defeated sigh "okay..." he replied heading with you back to the others.  
You didn't want to stick around that area to find out if the guy survived or not, you wanted to take your mind off things.

Soon Blue dragged you to a queue leading to dual microphones it was a karaoke thing "can you sing Blue?" you asked, Blue nodded "OF COURSE the magnificent Sans can do many things" he said "plus I would love to hear your voice miss Y/N" he added, you blushed "oh...y-you could have just asked Blue" you replied.  
It took a whole hour before finally you and Blue reached the mics, you were glad that people could pick songs you had been practicing a song for awhile now so you chose that one.

(watch?v=rG-Fs7de_9o)

Blue sang along quite well though at times got distracted by your singing, the other skeletons watched as you sang your heart out, afterwards everyone clapped as you had a blush on your face.

Luckily the convention went by pretty well, you headed to the hotel you had booked two rooms "okay guys have a nice night, if you need me I'm just across the hall" you told them heading into your room, as the skeletons went into theirs.  
It was only an hour before you heard a knock at your door, groaning you woke up and answered it spotting Blueberry standing outside "m-miss Y/N" he said sounding pretty upset, "Blueberry what happened?" you asked concerned "I...I had a bad dream...can I sleep with you tonight please?" he asked looking at you with such sad eyes, you were unsure about letting a skeleton sleep with you...then again Blueberry seemed the most innocent "sure thing sweetie" you said.

Blueberry gave a huge smile as he entered your room, you closed the door and yawned "thank you miss Y/N" he said laying on your bed, you laid next to him "it's no problem" you mumbled tiredly "now goodnight..." you whispered trying to fall back asleep.  
You weren't having much luck as you felt something watching you, you tried to ignore it since it was only you and Blueberry in this room, but you didn't like the feeling suddenly you felt Blueberry hug close to you, he was sleeping soundly you gave a small smile as you stroked the little skelly's head gently, you slowly began to drift off to sleep.

Reaper Sans sighed from outside the window as he carefully floated by.

*I know I promised you no reaping.*  
He entered a room an elderly woman was sleeping in.

*I wish I could avoid this job.*  
He lifted up his sythce.  
*Forgive me for this Y/N*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own the voice in the video, it's just for people who are curious.
> 
> Also CONVENTIONS, this was the best way for the skelly's to actually go outside.
> 
> GSans is a flirt as usual and Reaper is reaping...yeah a little dark but it is REAPER SANS, kinda his job.
> 
> Also also guy in a hot fur suit didn't die for any who are curious.


	4. Creators

A brand new day you woke up to Blueberry still hugging close to you, you giggled "rise and shine sleepy head" you said shaking Blueberry who groaned but woke up.  
You stood up and gave a stretch, "go wake up the others for me Blueberry" you said as you grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom to change.

Blueberry went out of the room and entered the other one, still groggy "okay lazy bones get up" he said making the other Sans groan in protest except for Reaper who was already up "Reaper your not normally up this early" Blueberry said, Reaper smiled "ah I felt like getting up early today" he replied.

You were changed and came out of your room, your nose caught an awful stentch you reminded yourself to tell the staff about this, you knocked on the skeletons door "come on guys, I want to get some breakfast before we go to the convention" you said, hearing shuffling and grumbling each Sans came out you made sure to count so you knew each one was here 'Outer, GSans, Sans, Blueberry, Red, Ink and Reaper' "great...trust me guys today will be fun ESPECIALLY for you Ink" you said.

Ink stared at you still tired "what do you mean?" he asked yawning, "you'll see" you replied arriving at the reception area where you mentioned the smell to the staff, then headed to the dining area you and the skeletons got odd looks but they shook it off thinking it was just good cosplay, you ordered a breakfast for yourself "actually what DO you guys eat?" you asked curious.  
Blueberry smiled "TACOS!" he yelled happily causing you to smile you already knew that since he made you taco's once, "we can eat the same stuff you humans eat...but it has to be monster food" Ink replied.

Soon you were finished with breakfast and headed to the convention place, arriving there quite early you got in sooner than later already people were asking to take pictures and the lot, you kept a close eye on Reaper not letting him out of your sight again.  
"Has Comyet seen your costume?" one cosplayer asked Ink who looked confused "who?" he asked, drawing your attention "oh not yet, we are going to surprise her at the panel" you answered making the cosplayers excited for her reaction, Ink was finally able to get you alone "who's Comyet?" he asked you gave a smile "your creator" you replied, Ink had to hold back spurting out ink in shock his eyes became stars "m-my creator" he whispered seeming quite excited.

You gave a giggle "yeah she, Joku and someone called Crayon Queen is having a panel thing" you told him "who did the others create?" Ink asked, you had to think "um Joku made...Dream and Nightmare and Crayon made...Fresh, Aftertale and...Error" you replied, Ink stopped dead in his tracks at the name you had to stop yourself "um Ink...are you okay?" you asked, Ink believed Error never had a creator, he believed that Error was just a mistake in the files.  
"INK!" you yelled making him shake out of his thoughts "oh sorry Y/N, I'm fine it's just me and Error..." he replied, you didn't think any of the Sans were connected in any way, it seemed Error and Ink were the rare exceptions "it's okay, he's not here and his creator isn't some destroyer of universes, she's a person like me" you replied, this made Ink feel calmer as you arrived at the panel.

The panel wasn't all too interesting for you, but seeing Ink's happy face made the long boring panel worth it, after an hour the panel was finished "if you like Ink, you can line up and maybe meet her, talk with her" you said, Ink blushed rainbow on his cheek bones "I-I don't know, what if her and I meet will blow up the multiverses?" he asked nervous you had to hold back a laugh "I don't think anything bad will happen, she will think you are just an awesome cosplayer...that's all" you said.  
Blue tugged on your arm "miss Y/N I wanna look over there" he said pointing to a cute plush stand, "you can wait in line if you want Ink, I'm going to take the others elsewhere" you said walking off leading the others to the plush stand.

Ink despite his...worries for the multiverse entered the line, he was both excited and scared he was unsure what to expect.  
It took an hour for Ink to reach Comyet, she stared at him a smile on her face "amazing cosplay of Ink, it looks so good" she said, Ink smiled nervously "t-thank you, I-I'm a huge fan" he muttered.  
Comyet giggled "what's your name?" she asked Ink held out his hand "I'm Ink" he said, Comyet smiled shaking his hand her eyes widened at the strange feeling of bone "wow...how did you make the hand feel so realistic?" she asked, Ink's eyes widened "a um cosplayer never shares his secrets" he replied a small smile on his face.

Ink and Comyet talked and talked until you approached "okay Ink, we got...to head off" you said, Ink smiled "i-it was nice to finally meet you M- I mean Comyet" he said Comyet smiled "you too" she said as Ink and Comyet said their goodbyes.

You gave a smile "see, no multiverses blowing up" you said leading the skeletons around the convention, finally it was over and now it was time to go home.

After a long drive home, you sighed "home sweet home" you said giving off a yawn, you headed upstairs needing to go to sleep.

Ink fiddled with his brush, he wanted to get everyone home, he needed to create a portal back to the multiverses.  
Remembering meeting his creator he waved his brush, praying to create a portal home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone guess which skeleton is forgotten at this point?


	5. Multiverses

You woke up to a brand new day, getting a shower and getting changed, you headed downstairs "morning gu-" you said interrupted by a sudden lack of skeletons, in their place was this white portal.

Curious you walked through it, finding yourself in a white void only finding more portals, each had a name above them you recognised a few of the names 'Undertale, Underswap, Underfell' and a few others.

You were confused "Y/N what are you doing in here?" a familiar voice asked, you turned around smiling at the familiar skeleton "Ink...what the hell is this place?" you asked, Ink smiled "this is the multiverse" he said you were still in a bit of shock "okay okay, so why is there a portal in my home?" you asked, Ink gave a small blush "w-well we wanted to repay you some way, to keep this friendship between us all...you can visit any universe you wish" he replied.

You were still in shock, "I...um...don't really..." you said taking a deep breath to calm down "I need to think about this" you finally said leaving the white void, you were back home the white portal was still there.

You tried to ignore it, pretend that the whole thing never happened in the first place, you had a life to get back to you couldn't just go exploring new worlds just because you were curious.  
Taking a look at the still unfinished picture of the other skeletons on your computer, you hadn't got much done you had no inspiration, no creativity...you took a sigh as you headed downstairs, just one world wouldn't hurt, after all what could go wrong?

Stepping through the portal you found yourself in the white void again, not seeing Ink nearby you decided it would be best to visit Blueberry, since his world you remembered being the most friendly, or portrayed that way at least.

Now what was his world called again you know it had swap involved, you need to make a list in the future, you found two portals with 'swap' involved, 'Underswap' and 'Swapfell'.

If you weren't careful you could get lost or hurt...or worse, you had to pick one taking a sigh you stepped through the portal, finding yourself in a snowy forest you wished you wore warmer clothes, walking you soon found a town and a sign 'Welcome to Snowdin'.  
Well everything seemed...fine, a few monsters stared at you half in awe and confusion, you picked up a sweet smell spotting a bakery type of restaurant called 'Muffets' you did bring money just in case, you entered the building ahead you saw a spider lady she was dressed rather fancy, you spotted sweets and desserts of all kinds it made you quite hungry, you sat down at the front on a stool.

"What can I get for you deary?" the spider lady asked "oh um...can I have a F/T (favourite treat), also a F/H/D (favourite hot drink) and a bottle of honey please? you asked, the spider lady smiled walking into the back, "honey huh?" a male voice asked making you almost jump off your seat, looking to your side spotting a skeleton wearing an orange hoodie...was he there before?  
"Um...yeah" you replied wondering who this skeleton was, it wasn't Blueberry so you wondered if you went into the wrong world "I'm Papyrus" he said holding out his hand, the name sounded familiar "I'm Y/N" you replied placing your hand in his own and hearing a fart noise.

You stared at him almost shocked before he revealed the whoopy cushion in his hand "nyeh the old whoopy cushion in the hand trick, it's always funny" he said, making you giggle slightly as Muffet brought your order "thank you how much?" you asked "twenty five gold" she replied, this made you worried they used gold as currency, your money was useless in this world "put it on my tab Muffet" Papyrus said as Muffet groaned "at this rate you'll never pay that tab off" she complained.  
Papyrus laughed slightly "that's true" he replied snatching your honey, you sighed as you ate your F/T "mmm this is really good" you said, "thank you deary" Muffet replied as Papyrus began drinking the honey which shocked you, who could straight up drink something that sweet?

Suddenly a loud familiar voice boomed up "PAPYRUS" then the doors opened making you turn spotting the familiar Blueberry, this made you sigh in relief you were in the right universe, he stared at you almost shocked then his eyes turned into stars "MISS Y/N!" he yelled running up to you and jumping into your lap, he was so freaking cute "hello Blueberry" you said.  
"I'm so glad you came to visit, I was worried I would never see you again" he said a frown on his face "aw Blue I would never do that" you replied, you felt guilty for trying to ignore the portal for so long "I must show you around Snowdin" he said almost dragging you out, "B-Blue...I'm in the middle of a meal" you said giving a kind smile Blue almost gasped "oh of course forgive me miss Y/N" he said, you just smiled "after my meal you can show me around" you told him.

This made Blue laugh with glee "Mweh heh good, anyway...back to you Papyr-" he said turning to an empty stool this made him angry...huh you've never seen Blueberry angry before, it was kinda strange "PAPYRUS!" he yelled rushing outside.


	6. Underswap

Soon you had finished eating your small meal and headed outside, you spotted Blueberry and Papyrus not too far away so you walked towards them.

"Brother...I told you to watch out for humans at your post" Blueberry said seeming furious "but bro I did find a human" he said, Blueberry blinked as Papyrus pointed at you, Blueberry looked and smiled "miss Y/N are you ready for a tour around Snowdin?" he asked you nodded "of course" you replied, "then LET'S-" Blueberry started before Papyrus interrupted "hold on bro, I think I should give your friend a tour."

"What why?" Blueberry asked with a pout "well...she took care of you, so I kinda owe her...anyways while I'm giving her a tour, you can set up some fun puzzles" he said, Blueberry's pupils became stars "MWEH HEH your right brother, okay you tour miss Y/N I'll get the puzzles set up" he said rushing off.

You gave a smile to Papyrus "you didn't have to offer" you said, Papyrus shrugged "nah I did, you took care of my bro...so your good in my books, just wanna ask a few questions" he said, you smiled "sure ask away" you replied "first...how did you get here?" Papyrus asked you blinked "from a multiverse of portals" you replied, Papyrus continued walking as you followed "hm so you know Ink?" he asked.

"Yes" you replied "well since your my bro's friend, I gotta warn ya bout Ink, he brings trouble" Papyrus warned you seemed confused, Ink was so nice "what do you mean?" you asked "well, if Ink gives ya something normally trouble follows, after all it was thanks to him my bro vanished in the first place" Papyrus replied, you frowned "but he's so nice" you said.

Papyrus smirked "nyeh...I didn't say he was evil, he just doesn't think before he acts...I'm just telling ya to be careful" Papyrus stopped walking "here we are, first stop" he said, you didn't even pay attention to where you were heading, spotting a purple coloured door, Papyrus walked up to it and knocked on it.

"Who's there?" a deep male voice asked, Papyrus pushed you urging you to make a joke, to be honest you were never good at comedy "um...dishes" you replied remembering a joke some Undertale fans passed around in the convention centre, "dishes who?" the voice asked "dishes a very bad joke" you finished, you received a friendly laugh from the deep voice "sorry kiddo...already told that one" Papyrus told you.

You seemed to groan "of course" you mumbled "you brought a new friend with you?" the deep voice asked, "yep, they looked after my bro when he vanished, thought I'd show em around" Papyrus replied, "oh, hold on I'll be right back" the deep voice replied, you heard footsteps walking away from the door.

"Who is the voice then?" you asked Papyrus shrugged "dunno his name, we decided not to give names" he replied, "why?" you asked "well...I'm just a lazy bones comedian, he could be...well anyone, someone better than me" Papyrus said "our friendship could change if we knew the other's name" he added, you could understand before you could ask more the ruin door slightly opened "I have returned...here" said the deep voice holding out a slice of pie, you took it and the doors quickly closed "forgive me for not introducing myself" the voice said.

"I-It's okay sir" you replied, "the pie is butterscotch cinnamon I hope you enjoy it" the male voice said, you had never tried a butterscotch cinnamon pie before "I'm sure I'll love it sir" you replied "still thank you for taking care of my friend's brother, I know he means a lot to him" the male voice said "oh it was no problem his brother was very well behaved" you stated though it wasn't entirely true, Blueberry was more well behaved than some of the others.  
"Well we gotta go old man, sure my bro has some puzzles done for my friend" Papyrus said, "I understand will you be back later?" the male voice asked "ya know I always come back old man, if I didn't I'd lose my funny bone" Papyrus answered causing a laugh from the old man "well goodbye" the voice said as you and Papyrus walked off.

"BROTHER...I have finished plenty of puzzles for Y/N, have you finished the tour?" Blue asked once he saw you and Papyrus crossing a bridge "yep" Papyrus replied lazily, you only went to one place, you didn't even remember crossing a bridge to get to the ruin door, "great, come miss Y/N" Blue said grabbing your hand and dragging you to the puzzles.

There were many fun puzzles, first was the invisible electricity maze which was easy to solve once Blue forgot to give you the orb and had to walk the safe route to you.

Next was a crossword, which caused Blue to yell at Papyrus for switching the puzzle, Papyrus said "crosswords are better bro" which made Blue ask for your opinion, to be honest you didn't like crosswords, but only because they were always hard to solve so you chose Junior Jumble which made Blue quite happy "mweh heh heh good choice miss Y/N" he said.

Next puzzles were changing X's into O's, which you did with ease, well the first one was easy but then you reached the ice one and you were nervous, you were not a fan of sliding on the ice, but to appease Blue you had to, while you were slipping around and failing, you noticed the brothers seemed to have started making snowmen while you were busy.

After a long hour you finally finished the puzzle and sighed with relief, next was a multicoloured puzzle, Blue and Papyrus were at the end "w-wait how did you guys get there?" you asked "we took my shortcut" Papyrus replied, you groaned mentally wishing you took the shortcut.  
"Listen well miss Y/N cause I will only explain this once" Blue said you started listening to Blue list the different colours and what they mean "red tiles are impassible, you cannot walk on them, yellow tiles are electric they will electrocute you, it's just a tiny shock miss Y/N" he added seeing your nervous face, but you trusted Blue.  
"Orange tiles are orange scented, they will make you smell delicious, blue tiles are water tiles, swim through them if you like, but...if you smell like oranges, the piranhas will bite you, also if a blue tile is next to a yellow tile the water will also zap you, purple tiles are slippery you will slide to the next tile, however the slippery soap smells like lemons which piranhas do not like, finally pink tiles do nothing" Blue finished your mind was a mess of colours and explanations.

Papyrus stared at Blue "um bro you forgot the green tiles...or tile...since there is only one green tile" he said Blue smirked "that is a special prize tile for miss Y/N" he said, you gave a small smile so it was time to solve the puzzle.

Starting on a pink tile you looked over the board for a path, spotting a blue tile between 2 reds leading to an orange seemed the most safe path so you went to the orange tile via the blue.

You checked your surroundings once more, there were two purple paths that seemed safe though you noticed the one on your left led to a dead end of red tiles, so you decided to go forward leading you to another orange tile via another blue tile.

You then noticed an easy path from then on out, all was left was going to the purple, step on the orange, then the green for your prize, you noticed Blue's excited face but also Papyrus staring at his brother suspiciously, you just decided to finish the puzzle, Blue clapped his hands "great job miss Y/N" he said seeming quite excited.

"Wanna know what your prize is?" Blue asked, you nodded slowly "sure" you answered "you get to go on a date with me" Blue announced, both you and Papyrus stared at Blue in shock...he set this puzzle up on purpose so you have to go on a date with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneaky Blueberry.
> 
> Also I did the multi colour tile randomly, I wasn't expecting such an easy path (well except for the last row.
> 
> Also lookie two more chapters today.


	7. Dating Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone demanded the next chapter.  
> I am too nice!  
> But please don't complain...I want you guys to slowly catch up.

"Bro?" Papyrus asked "yes brother?" Blue replied with his innocent eyes, "did you set this puzzle up just to ask Y/N on a date?" Papyrus asked,  
Blueberry gasped loudly seeming offended "how dare you think that brother, I would never have done such a thing" he said quite proudly, something told you he was lying and Papyrus knew it but he wasn't going to stop his brother, not like he could anyway.

Blueberry gave you a large smile as he grabbed your hand "then it is decided miss Y/N, we will go on a date" he said, you gave a small nod with a forced smile you were a little uncomfortable going on a date...but since it was Blueberry it wasn't weird, so for now you will go along with it.

Papyrus gave a smirk "well then, I'm off to Muffet's" he said as he began to walk off, "miss Y/N where would you like to go for a first date?"  
Blue asked, "well, how about someplace fun like a theme park, or circus" you asked you mainly said that to get out of the cold, "well there isn't anyplace like that here, but I could call Ink and he could take us to a place" he said, you didn't want Ink involved not that you didn't like Ink "no it's okay...just take me to wherever you like to hang out" you said.

Blue smiled "okay miss Y/N" he said grabbing your hand and leading you back into Snowdin, past the shop, Muffet's and the libarby...wait what?

You had to double check the sign...yep it said libarby, "here we are, my house" Blue said, you blinked seeing a cute, wooden, two story house "let's go inside" he said opening the door, you rushed inside to get out of the cold as Blue followed you "now lucky for us I have a dating rulebook just incase I ever got asked on a date" he said proudly pulling out a book from his pockets "let's seeeee" he said checking it over.

You didn't know why he would need a rulebook for dating but he seemed happy to use it, "step one, ask the person on a date, well we have already done that part, step two, bring your date to a romantic area" Blue said "well I know my house isn't romantic but if your happy here miss Y/N then we can skip that step" he added you gave a nod, you were glad the house wasn't romantic it made you feel more comfortable.

"Okay...step three, make sure you have food on your date" Blue said finally gasping "I can finally make you my special taco's, wait here" he said rushing off, you decided it would be best to get comfortable so you sat on the couch while you waited, you were hearing a lot of noises coming from the kitchen, the clanging of pots and utensils "you okay in there Blue?" you asked from the couch "YES PERFECTLY FINE MISS Y/N!" Blue yelled.

Soon Blue had finished making a plate full of taco's, they looked nice, he handed one to Y/N, you were about to dig in "WAIT" Blue yelled causing you to stop, looking up to Blue you noticed he was looking in the rulebook "step four, wear something nice" he mumbled "wait here miss Y/N don't start without me, I'll get changed" he said rushing off upstairs.

You sighed as your stomach grumbled for food "heya" said a voice from the side spooking you, you looked to your side spotting Reaper casually sitting on the couch "R-Reaper?" you asked, "yes" he replied "w-what are you doing here?" you asked, you hadn't expected him to show up out of the blue "well, because you offered me a place to stay, I'm gonna make sure you don't kill yourself" he replied, "oh...that's nice of you but that doesn't explain why you are here" you said.

Reaper smirked "well something here will kill you, can't tell ya what" he said causing you to slightly panic "c-can I avoid it?" you asked "well yeah" he replied, "well?" you asked causing Reaper to only look before you could sigh "right...can't tell me" you said.

Soon Blue had rushed down "I AM REA-" he started before spotting Reaper, Blue was wearing some plain looking clothes his T shirt said 'cool dude' on it, "Reaper...what are you doing here?" he asked, "making sure Y/N doesn't kill herself" Reaper replied plainly "WHAT!" he yelled.

You sighed "B-Blue I don't wanna be rude, but maybe I should leave...so ya know I don't die" you said hoping the cute innocent Blueberry wasn't upset, Blue seemed determined "of course miss Y/N, your safety is always important...I'll lead you to the portal" he said.

You, Blueberry and Reaper walked back to the portal, "thanks Blue, I had a nice time" you said quickly leaving through the portal before Blue could offer his taco for you to take, "Reaper want a taco?" Blue asked, Reaper shrugged "sure why not" he said taking the taco and took a bite, Blue began eating his like no tomorrow "tastes like death" Reaper said plainly, Blue's eyes seemed to go black "wait...no..." Blue said as Reaper smirked "well I better head home since my job is done" he said vanishing away leaving Blueberry stunned, he will have to have a stern talking to with his brother about his cooking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so freaking sorry, this chapter is way too short.
> 
> But to be honest it's too early for a proper date with Blueberry and now he knows he can't cook.


	8. OuterTale

Your eyes widened, you had come home and found Ink staring at you, you couldn't read his face if he was angry at you for going off to another world without him knowing, you gave a nervous smile "hey Ink" you said.

Ink slowly walked up to you "Y/N..." he said, you grew nervous "yes?" you replied, Ink looked up at you his eyes stars "didyouhavefunwheredidyougodidyougethurt" he continued on with his questions but he was speaking way too fast for you to catch any of them, but at least he wasn't angry "slow down Ink" you said as he stopped his questions.

"Sorry I'm just really excited" Ink said, you laughed slightly "I went to Blueberry's world" you told him, Ink gave a bright smile as he sat down on your couch, you rolled your eyes as you told Ink what happened at Blueberry's world.

"Wait you have a butterscotch cinnamon pie?" Ink asked his eyes sparkling, you gave a smile but then realised...you actually didn't know where you placed the butterscotch cinnamon pie "I did have a pie..." you said, "did you put it in your pockets?" he asked you stared at him almost dumbfounded "a plate of pie can't just fit into-" you began to say before you remembered the whole Undertale being a game thing.

"One moment" you said heading back into the portal, it was seconds that you came back out with the plate of pie "yeah it was in my pockets" you said, Ink smiled "I love Toriel's pie" he said happily you blinked "Toriel?" you asked, Ink smiled "she's the queen of the Underground in the original universe" he explained.

You sighed "I really need to do more research" you mumbled to yourself, Ink ran into your kitchen grabbing a spoon as he took a small piece of the pie munching on it happily "so good" he said, you took the spoon and took a piece for yourself, you placed it in your mouth and your eyes widened the taste was amazing, "wow...it is really good" you said happily munching on another piece.

Ink smiled "so Y/N, want to visit another world?" he asked, you stared and shrugged "why not, you can show me the safe worlds" you replied "awesome" he said, you placed the rest of the pie in the fridge for later.

You followed Ink back into the portal, looking over a few portals he decided on OuterTale "you first" he said, you walked through the portal, after the flash of white you opened your eyes to the spanse of space, you found it amazing that you could still breathe, "wow amazing" you mumbled seeing the sparkling stars "I know, I love spending my time here" Ink said.

You gave a wide smile "it's beautiful" you said, Ink looked to you his face starting to blush a rainbow colour, you hadn't noticed as your eyes were locked on the stars "it's so huge" you said "well well, look who it is" said a familiar voice, you and Ink turned spotting the familiar space skeleton Pluto.

"Pluto, so this is your world?" you asked, "yep, welcome to space" Pluto said, you actually felt silly for not guessing since he was named 'Pluto', "would you like a tour?" Pluto asked you smiled wildly before looking to Ink "d-do you mind?" you asked not wanting to just ditch Ink if he had more in store.

Ink gave a small smile "no I don't mind, I got a friend to visit here anyway so you and Pluto have fun" he said, you nodded heading off with Pluto as Ink teleported away elsewhere.

"Where first?" Pluto asked, you were curious of how Papyrus looked in this universe "you have a brother right?" you asked, Pluto nodded "of course" he said grabbing your hand and teleporting both him and you to the same wooden shack as in Underswap, sitting on a small planet "this is my place" Pluto said "do all Sans have the same house?" you asked.

Pluto had to think "uh I guess, I wouldn't really know" he answered, you gave a small smile "come on let's see if Pap's is in" he said, a bark was heard, you turned your head spotting a small white dog "aw you have a dog" you said, holding your hand out as the dog walked up to you, Pluto gave a smile "he's not really mine, I feed him now and then" he said.

You began to stroke the dog "does he have a name?" you asked, Pluto smiled "we call him Toby" he said, the dog barked once more before running off "where does he live?" you asked, Pluto shrugged "dunno, can't find him, he shows up now and then, then rushes off" he replied, you would have to do research on this dog when you get home.

You and Pluto entered the house, your eyes widened seeing a sexy looking robot cooking in the kitchen "hey Mettaton" Pluto said drawing the robot's attention "oh Sans, who is your new friend?" he asked "this is Y/N" Pluto replied.

You gave a small smile "nice to meet you Mettaton" you said reaching your hand out, the robot struck a pose before shaking your hand "of course it's nice to meet a star like me" Mettaton said making Pluto roll his eyes "where's Paps?" he asked, Mettaton looked to Pluto "oh, he went out to buy some more pasta, told me to continue with the cooking until he returns" he replied.

Pluto sighed "I better go check up on him then, do you mind keeping an eye on Y/N for me?" he asked Mettaton gave Pluto a wink "of course Sans" he said "thanks" Pluto replied as he teleported away, "so darling" Mettaton said drawing your attention "yes?" you said "you and Sans...are you two a thing?" he asked, you gave a dark blush "oh no no, we are just friends" you replied making Mettaton only smirk "oh how cute" he said, only making you blush more.

It wasn't long before Pluto had returned with a familiar looking skeleton, "HELLO HUMAN" Papyrus said excited "your much bigger than the other human" he added, seeming to look you over "oh...there is another human?" you asked, Pluto smiled "yeah, small kiddo" he replied.

"So human, would you like to join me and Mettaton for cooking?" Papyrus asked, you gave a smile "sure" you said joining Papyrus and Mettaton in the kitchen, Pluto watched you from the living room watching your smiling face, having fun cooking with his bro not noticing a small blush was starting to spread on his face, that was until Mettaton looked at him giving him a smirk, Pluto quickly looked away not wanting to give the robot any ideas.

You tried to hold back a small yawn, you were unsure on how much time had passed "are you tired human?" Papyrus asked looking concerned "y-yeah, I may have to head home...I kinda lost track of time" you replied "that is quite okay human, my brother will help you home" he said, Pluto gave a smile "yeah come on Y/N, let's take ya back home" he said holding out his hand, a small blush was on your face, quickly shaking it off you took his hand as he and you teleported back to the portal.

You saw Ink had been waiting making you a little angry at yourself "oh Ink I'm sorry, have you been waiting long?" you asked, Ink gave a smile "not at all, did you have fun?" he asked, you gave a smile "lot's...thanks Pluto, I had a great time" you said, Pluto once again began to blush "n-no problem" he said nervously "feel free to visit anytime" he added before teleporting off.

"Let's head back Y/N" Ink said, you nodded heading through the portal as Ink followed.

"Hehehe...s-so-o...the litt-ttle artist has a-a-a girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Outertale woot woot!  
> Fun fact all the worlds we are going to I am not picking I am using a random number gen except if it's plot then I choose.


	9. Dream

Finally arriving back home, you said your goodbye to Ink as you got ready for bed, you laid down on your bed giving off a small yawn as you drifted off into sleep.

You then opened your eyes, it was time to wake up and start a new day, you heard a knock on your room door making you nervous about who was in but remembered that Ink could still visit you, so you got out of bed still half asleep as you walked over to the door, you opened it slightly.

Your eyes widened seeing a different skeleton, he wore a yellow head piece, a blue and white shirt with blue pants, over that was a yellow cape he also wore yellow gloves and yellow boots, his eyes were also yellow.

You were a little nervous you didn't know this Sans version "um...hello" you said, the small skeleton seemed to smile with glee "hello are you Y/N?" he asked, "um...yes" you said the skeleton smiled "ah good, just had to make sure I had the right person" he said happily seeming to take something out of his pockets, "and you are?" you asked causing the skeleton to slightly fumble almost dropping a small marble ball in his hand "oh I'm sorry, my name is Dream" he said holding out his other hand for you to shake.

You shook his hand "so what are you doing in my house?" you asked, Dream began to blush a yellow colour "oh um...well it's not exactly your house, I-I mean it is but...it's um actually" he said fumbling on his words, you gave Dream a nice smile "it's okay I'm not mad" you said making Dream calm down "well this is actually all a dream" he finally finished.

You paused in shock, okay...sure you had dreams now and then but they were short and never felt so real, "wait so...this is a dream?" you asked Dream gave a nod a nervous smile on his face, "so...your not in my house, your in my dreams?" you asked once more as Dream nodded again.

Finally you just had to pace back and forth "okay, okay...so are you real or are you a dream t-" you said before remembering his name, Dream had a smirk on his face "alright...so what are you doing here in my dream?" you asked actually curious "oh well, Ink told me about you when he came to visit me, and I just had to see the girl that got him all flustered" he said.

You wondered if this was the friend Ink had to visit in OuterTale...wait...did he say flustered?

You stared at him confused "flustered?" you questioned Ink always looked calm and confident around you, Dream gulped nervously "ah...I-I mean he was so flustered with happiness" he said nervously, you sighed guessing Dream didn't mean to tell you and you decided for his sake to play along "okay, but that still doesn't answer my question" you said making Dream confused for a moment.

"W-Well...I wanted to see you for myself and I didn't want to bother you so much" Dream said starting to fiddle with the marble in his hand, okay now you had something else to question "what's with the marble?" you asked causing Dream to look at it then smile "it's all your hopes and dreams" he said, "wait, wait...your saying all of my hopes and dreams are in that marble?" you asked.

Dream nodded "yes, wanna see?" he asked, you were a little nervous but also curious "sure" you said watching Dream as he broke open the marble as your eyes widened as lights spread around showing her memories of her past as a little girl, it made you remember the many dreams and hopes you had as such a young child but when you grew up many of your dreams and hopes vanished.

It brought tears to your eyes Dream got a little worried "ah I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to upset you" he said, you gave him a smile "I'm not upset, these are happy tears" you replied as you wiped your eyes, Dream gave a small smile "y-you like it?" he asked you nodded quickly "of course" you replied finally getting your emotions under control, "I'm just...surprised, all these dreams I had when I was so young" you said spotting one memory of you dressed up as a superhero making you blush slightly "oh gosh, that was Halloween, I went around telling everyone I was going to be a superhero when I grew up" you said giving off a little laugh.

Dream smiled "well you still can be a superhero, anything is possible" he said you just laughed "no no, it was a childish dream, superheros don't really exist" you said "then you make it exist!" Dream yelled seeming excited as you giggled slightly "nah, I couldn't take all that responsibility..." you added from having watched a few superhero like movies you didn't want all that responsibility.

Still Dream seemed determined "I'm sure there are many dreams you can make possible...liiiike...ah this one" he said pointing to another memory, you went toward it curiously it showed you holding up a crummy looking picture, you remembered this well it was your first drawing, heck you still had it to this day, you just could never throw it away...but the drawing brought up a bad memory "Y/N?" Dream asked seeing tears falling from your eyes you gave him a fake smile "I'm okay, just a little overwhelmed" you said.

Dream frowned but then gave a small smile "it's okay Y/N..." he said sitting down since this was going to be serious "tell me the truth" he said, you gave a sigh as you sat down beside him "it...was a picture for my father" you started already feeling the terrible memory surface.

FLASHBACK

"Mommy...", "yes sweetie?" your mother replied as she was busy making dinner "when is daddy coming home?" you asked your father hadn't been home for a few days "I don't know sweetie, I guess when the doctor says so" your mother replied as she continued cooking soon the phone went off you rushed towards it "I got it" you said answering the phone "hello?" you said "oh...little Y/N, it's your father's doctor...is your mother there?" a male voice asked, "yes, mommy it's daddy's doctor" you said handing her the phone.

You stared and waited excited that your dad might be coming home "hello doctor, how is my husband?" your mom asked, your mom was quiet then you noticed her face getting sad "mommy?" you asked, your mom just seemed to remember you were there "sweetie, why don't you go draw a picture for daddy?" your mom said, this made you excited as you rushed off to draw something for your father.

An hour later your mom told you that you and her were going to visit your dad in the hospital so taking your drawing with you, you and your mom got into the car, you were very excited to see your dad...maybe he was coming home.

It was another hour before you arrived at the hospital, there was a skip in your step as your mother lead the way, though you soon noticed the faces of nurses looking upset and sad whenever they looked at you, you were confused why were the nurses so upset?

Soon you arrived at your dad's room, you saw your dad's doctor seeming to talk to him about something before noticing you and shutting up, you had a frown on your face "daddy...are you okay?" you asked walking up to him, your father gave you a fake smile "of course sweetheart, in fact I'm much better seeing your pretty face" he said as you sat on the chair next to his bed "I drew this for you" you said showing him the drawing, it was a cruddy drawing of your father coming home to you and your mother "that's nice sweetheart" he said as he took the drawing.

"Are you coming home?" you asked excited, your father just kept his fake smile going "of course, sometime tonight" he replied you smiled with glee dad was coming home...

PRESENT

"Y/N!" Dream yelled as tears just dropped from your eyes, your dream world started to become dark "h-hey it's okay you don't have to talk about it"  
he said to you nervously, you continued crying "stop lying..." you said Dream looked at you confused "I'm not lying" he said suddenly feeling a familiar terrible power "Y/N wake up, r-remember it's all a dream" he said, you looked to Dream tears still in your eyes "lies...he lies..." you continued to mumble, Dream normally wouldn't force someone to wake up but he didn't want you to suffer this nightmare "Y/N WAKE UP! he yelled throwing another marble that caused you quite a fright.

"AH!" you screamed waking up and panting heavily, you groaned "ugh...what an awful dream" you mumbled checking the time it was WAAAAAY too early to wake up, moaning once more but unable to sleep you decided to grab a book and start reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guess who's returned.  
> Yeah I was an idiot, kinda my fault but let's pretend Y/N and Dream never met.


	10. Raven

Finally you had some time alone...it's not that you hated the skeletons but sometimes you think they forget you have a life, family, friends and not to mention art work.

You groaned as you were commissioned to draw an angel and you hated drawing wings, all the little details for each FREAKING FEATHER after an hour of non stop drawing you were unhappy, you were never happy with how you drew wings you gave an annoyed sigh then remembered the portal maybe Ink could help you out.

Grabbing a sketchpad and pencil you rushed downstairs and through the portal, you looked around for Ink but it seemed he wasn't around you decided to look for a portal that has something to do with wings, looking at a few portals you found one called 'BirdTale' you checked the list Ink had given you and it was on the safe part, so what have you got to lose?

You leaped into the portal suddenly finding yourself at a park, you looked around spotting monsters nearby.

Your eyes widened all the monsters had wings you guessed this was why it was called 'BirdTale', anyway you find a shady tree to sit under your not comfortable asking the monsters if you can draw them, so you hoped they would stick around as you drew their wings.

You had been drawing for awhile and it was already starting to get late, the monsters had left, but there was always another monster around to use as practice, soon though the park was empty except for you.

You were just finishing some last details, still having the image of the monster in your mind, you then heard a stick break and looked around the sound spooking you *OKAY time to head home*, you were about to step up before noticing a black raven like feather floating down and onto your book, before you had time to examine it you were picked up and lifted high off the ground.

"AHHHH!" you screamed naturally clinging to whoever was holding you "calm down dove, I'm not gonna drop ya" said a familiar sounding voice, finally you looked up and your eyes widened it was Sans, well this world's Sans "uh...w-where are you taking me?" you asked "to my place little dove" he said *okay, creep alert*, "oh no, you put me back down" you said angrily.

Sans didn't even look at you as he replied "nah", you growled as you began to struggle "THIS IS A KIDNAPPING!" you yelled out causing Sans some trouble trying to keep you still and fly "dove I mean it calm down" he said, you continued struggling "no way...I'm not having you kidnap me" you replied angrily, Sans sighed luckily he had magic.

Pulling you close he forced you to look into his eyes, you lost consciousness.

The next time you woke up you found yourself in a...nest "mmm...my head" you mumbled "what...happened?" you asked yourself, it took a few minutes then "that skeleton" you said "you called?" said the familiar voice, you looked and saw Sans flying and landing in front of you.  
You quickly stood up ready to defend yourself "no I didn't, you better return me back" you said, Sans only smirked "nah...I like ya dove, I'm gonna keep ya" he said, your eyes widened *keep me?*, "n-no you can't do that, I have a family back at home" you said...*well okay not really.*

Sans smiled "doubt it, someone with a family wouldn't stay in a park all day long until night" he replied "anyway I brought ya breakfast" he added showing you a nice cooked breakfast, your stomach rumbled reminding you that you hadn't eaten since yesterday morning "thank you..." you said taking the plate and started to eat.

Sans carefully sat down his large raven like wings folded behind his back, you had to admit his wings looked amazing "so what's your name little dove?" he asked causing you to stare, "why do you ask?" you asked back "well unless you like the nickname dove" he replied, you gave a small smile "only if I can give you a nickname" you replied.

Sans shrugged "heh sure why not?" he said "Raven..." you answered causing him to stare, "wow such an imagination here" he joked "oh shush, at least I didn't call you a crow" you replied, Raven smirked "I guess..." he replied "look...as...cool as this is...I really want to go back" you said, Raven seemed to frown but just hid it with a fake smile "aw come on Dove...your breaking my heart" he said.

You had to sigh what was wrong with Raven?  
"Listen...I'm getting out of here one way or another" you said seriously, Raven only sighed "can't ya at least stay for awhile?" he asked causing you to sigh, though you wondered why he wanted you to stay you didn't want him to be lonely "okay...until afternoon...then you take me back to the park" you said.

Raven only smiled "okay Dove, promise..." he said standing up "so...wanna have a fly?" he asked holding out his hand, you gave a small smile as you put the plate aside and grabbed his hand "though can we please be careful?" you asked a little nervous about flying again, Raven smiled "sure Dove, we can go as slow as you like" he replied using his other arm to hold you around the waist.

You gulped and closed your eyes when he suddenly took off with you close in his grasp "it's okay you can open your eyes" Raven said, you slowly opened your eyes as they widened at the amazing view "wow" you said amazed, Raven began to move making you scared again and close your eyes "it's okay Dove, I won't drop ya" he said.

You took slow breaths as you opened your eyes once more, this time it didn't feel so scary...you couldn't help but smile the feeling of flying so fast, the wind rushing past your face and the amazing view of a beach, "wow...this is so cool" you said, Raven smirked "you should see it at night Dove, the view is like no other" he replied seeming to hold you closer.

You noticed this but guessed it was for safety "I'd have to come back and visit at night..." you said, Raven seemed to frown at this but quickly replaced it with a smile "heh, yeah..." he said spotting a mountain he flew toward it quickly.

Soon the two of you arrived at the mountain as Raven placed you down giving you an amazing look of the city and the beach "I wish I had my sketchbook with me" you said frowning to yourself, Raven smirked as he pulled out your sketchbook and pencil from his jacket "you mean this?" he asked.

You gasped and quickly accepted the book "YES, THANK YOU!" you yelled excitedly as you sat down quickly flicking to a blank page and starting to sketch, Raven didn't mind watching you sketch, you were so cute and so focused...he only wished he could keep you.  
Raven sat down beside you, you had only just remembered Raven was with you "s-sorry, I get so distracted with drawing" you said, Raven smiled "it's okay little Dove, I'm a lazy skelebird anyway" he replied, you giggled as you resumed drawing "with how fast you fly, you would have fooled me" you said.

Raven laughed "my bro was really good at flying, he was so energetic" he said reminding you that you hadn't seen this world's Papyrus "you'll need to introduce me to him" you said, Raven frowned "I...can't" he replied you frowned "I-I'm sorry...i-if you don't mind me asking what happened?" you asked.

Raven sighed "me and him, we were flying around...he wanted to show me his new puzzle, guess some humans weren't too happy where he set up his puzzle" he said, you could guess what happened "I'm so sorry..." you said looking away Raven only smiled "it's okay, heh...he would have liked ya Dove" he said, this made you smile but you noticed it was getting late.

"Raven...do you think you can take me back to the park?" you asked, Raven gave you a sad smile which you recognised all too well "sure Dove" he said putting his arm around your waist and holding you close as he flew you back to the park "thank you Raven, I had a lot of fun...I-I promise I'll come visit you" you said a smile on your face.

Raven once again smiled the same sad smile "okay Dove...sorry for...kinda kidnapping ya" he said, "it's okay...I...understand" you replied "well I better get back...I have a lot of work to do, bye Raven" you said heading through the portal, "bye...Dove" Raven said he sighed "come back...soon" he whispered before flying off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crap sorry, I forgot to update here.  
> I got writing block on the newest chapter and forgot to update here.
> 
> HNNNG BirdTale is soooo fluffing cute.  
> Also this is one of the few Sanses that will call you by nickname, I think it's kinda cute ^^  
> BirdTale's creator is: Hongi


	11. Handsome G

You hummed as you had finally finished a ton of work including the picture of skeletons you were working on finally happy with it, you then heard a knock on your door making you groan hearing a male voice calling for you "Y/N!" the voice yelled, you stomped downstairs if it was one person you wanted to avoid it was your annoying big brother, you opened the door "what?" you asked angrily as he had a smile on his face "ah my sweet, caring little sister...who I love oh so much" he started.

"Girlfriend kick you out?" you asked a bored expression on your face as he frowned and sighed "yeah...listen I need a place to stay...until she calms down" he said, you rolled your eyes "fi-" you almost said before you remembered the skeletons and a million questions went through your mind.

*What if he see's Ink?*  
*What if he see's me just vanish out of thin air?*  
*What if he goes through the portal?*

"Bro...I can't" you said making your bro fall on his knees "PLEASE...I beg of you...I can't sleep on the streets" he begged, you sighed you would have to place rules "okay but here are some rules, living room is off limits...you stay upstairs and you don't come down for ANYTHING" you said seriously, your brother jumped to his feet and smiled "okay okay...I won't...thanks sis your the best" he said giving you a tight hug, you gagged pushing him off you "ugh your damn cologne is too strong" you complained making him laugh slightly as he went upstairs.

You closed the door and sighed, you went back upstairs and just as you were about to work loud music blasted making you groan, normally you would tell him to shut up...but luckily for you, you had other places to go to escape your brother.

You headed downstairs and into the living room once again taking your sketchpad and pencil, you jumped through the portal looking at the portals wondering which you would like to visit, as much as you loved Underswap Blue would just remind you of your brother, you wanted to go to a quiet and gentle world, looking around some more you soon found a world called 'GasterTale' you looked at the list and it was safe, you sighed you didn't know this world...then again that means tons of drawing inspiration.

So you leapt into the portal, you appeared in a alleyway well this looks creepy and not safe "Y/N?" a familiar voice said, you looked toward the sound and sighed seeing the familiar face of GSans "oh G it's just you" you said, G seemed quite worried "what are you doing here?" he asked, you blinked "um well...I wanted to visit" you replied wondering why G was so worried.

G seemed to smile "that's...nice of you" he said quickly looking around "come on follow me" he said, you followed him as he led you toward a dead end "uh G...it's a dead end" you said suddenly he grabbed your hand and then everything changed in an instant, oh right...teleportation, you forgot that all Sans can do that "sorry for the sudden teleport...but it's not really safe in my world, don't worry though beautiful your safe with me" G said with his charming smile.  
You gave him a kind smile back G was always such a gentleman...unlike a certain annoying brother at home, "thank you G..." you said you then heard a door start to open "brother I'm ho-" a tall skeleton began to say as he walked in then paused seeing you, "brother why is there a female human in our home?" the tall skeleton asked curiously.

G walked up to the skeleton "this is Y/N, the girl I told you about that gave me a roof to stay under" he said, you gave a smile "hello Mr?" you asked not wanting to assume this was Papyrus as he looked quite taller than the normal Papyrus, sporting cracks down his eyes "oh no need for such pleasantries" the tall skeleton said and just like G gave you a kiss on the hand making you blush slightly.  
"My name is Papyrus...though for simplicity's sake you can call me Green" he said, "nice to meet you Green" you said still a little shocked from how formal and gentleman like this version of Papyrus was, "would you like something to drink?" Green asked, you quickly shook your head "no thank you" you replied.

Green gave a smile "well if you need anything feel free to ask me...or my brother" he said as you nodded, Green walked off taking G with him to another room, you wondered if Green had an issue with humans, still you made yourself at home you began to flick through your sketchpad finding the drawings you did when at BirdTale, it made you think of Raven and how alone he was.

"So I see I'm not the only Sans you've decided to visit" G said from behind you making you jump and drop your sketchpad, you gave him an annoyed glare "do you have to scare me?" you asked as you picked up your sketchpad only to jump once again when he was suddenly in front of you, he gave a small laugh "but your so cute when your scared" G said making you glare at him once more.

"Seriously G?" you asked opening your sketchpad once more flipping to a blank page an evil thought in your mind "hehe...I'll stop scaring ya" he said noticing you starting to sketch "whatcha drawing now beautiful?" G asked, "you" you replied simply making G's sockets widen "s-seriously?" he asked sounding nervous, "yep" you replied trying to hold back from laughing as you were sketching him but not in the way he thought.  
G sat down on another chair as he watched you continue drawing away, he couldn't help but find you so beautiful to watch, after an hour you were finished "done" you said a smile on your face, "can I see?" G asked curiously you smirked handing him the book, his eyes widened "h-how in the..." he said a blue blush forming on his face.

"What's wrong G?" you asked unable to stop a giggle from coming out "it's called imagination..." you said, G gulped "b-but I'm not naked, h-how do you know what I-" he began to ask before giving you a glare, you began to laugh "yeah when someone does research on you, it's obvious I would come across some...pictures" you said.  
G stood up and walked off to a room, you frowned worried you had upset him it didn't take long for him to come out with a book of his own he sat back down and opened the book seeming to start writing in it "um what are you doing?" you asked a little worried, G smiled "I'm drawing you...it's only fair" he said, a blush formed on your face "I-I didn't know you could draw" you said making G look to you "there is a lot you do not know beautiful" he replied.

You didn't like being sketched personally, especially without knowing beforehand you felt quite shy and nervous, after a long tense hour G was finished "HEY BRO!" G yelled, Green walked into the room "yes brother?" he asked "does this look nice to you?" G asked, Green walked over and took a look at the book then looked to you as you had to hide your face in embarrassment unsure what G drew.  
Green stared to G "looks nice brother, though I think miss Y/N needs to see it for herself" he said, quickly you stood up "no I don't" you said a blush on your face "aw come on beautiful, I promise it's not that bad" G said, you shook your head "no no, j-just give me my book back please" you said, G gave a sigh he ripped the paper out of his book then flipped through yours and ripped out a piece placing his piece inside your book.

He then closed it and handed your book to you "well if you change your mind and decide to look at it, then you can get this back" G said a smirk on his face, you sighed "okay I'm ready to go home" you said G smirked as he placed your piece inside his book, he then grabbed your hand and teleported you back to the portal in the alleyway.

Quickly without a goodbye you fled into the portal, arriving back home you gave a sigh at the loud blasting music, you rushed to your room and placed your sketchpad in a drawer, then you rushed into the room your brother was staying in "TURN OFF THAT BLASTED MUSIC!" you yelled, your brother jumped and turned off the music "s-sorry sis...listen I got a text from my girl, seems like she wants me back home" he said.

You sighed "good...please leave...I need privacy in my home" you said, your brother stared seeming confused "uh okay...why you working on nude sketches or something?" he asked, you blushed darkly "NO!" you yelled starting to push him downstairs "okay I'm going miss cranky" he said heading out "listen sis, if you need anything...or any help, I'm here for you" he said.  
You sighed and gave a small smile "I know bro...please be good for your girlfriend" you said, your brother laughed "promise" he said starting to walk away, you closed the door and headed back upstairs.

A few hours passed by, you tried to distract yourself by drawing something other than skeletons, you couldn't help but be curious, you gave a sigh and opened the drawer your sketchpad was in, you blushed hard as you took in a deep breath you opened it and your eyes widened, all that was there was three words "Geeeeeeet dunked on".  
You glared at the paper hard...that damn handsome skeleton robbed you of your precious naked drawing of him, the sneaky bugger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like writing G, anyways I am sorry if this one seems all over the place, I really lost the plot had a lot of writing issues with this one.  
> Though there is a reason he wrote 'Get dunked on', though that is for you lot to discover.  
> The next 2-3 chapters are plot based.  
> Still I do hope you enjo-jo-jo-jo snidandnwidnwduwdi  
> ERROR ERROR  
> Creator Kinogirl has been removed  
> ERROR ERROR  
> Chapter emergency shutdown


	12. ERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ERROR ERROR  
> Current chapter not found, please resta-sta-sta-  
> ERROR ERROR  
> Characer Y/N can not be found, please resto-sto-sto-  
> ERROR ERROR  
> Unknown Error has taken over this chapter, run a virus check.  
> Running virus check...  
> ERROR ERROR  
> Error not found...  
> Character Y/N has been restored...  
> Chapter will now proceed as normal...

You groaned as you opened your eyes, looks like you fell asleep while drawing again, you yawned loudly "mmm, I really need to not stay up so late" you mumbled to yourself.  
You got up off your chair and started getting changed, it was time for bed you went into the bathroom to brush your teeth when you came back you looked to your computer screen and groaned as an error message popped up, "ugh...I'll deal with that tomorrow" you said too tired to deal with it, for now you just wanted to go to sleep, you lowered the brightness down on your PC then put it in standby mode then you laid down on your bed to drift off to sleep.

"W-W-Wakey wa-a-akey" said a distorted voice making you groan as you still wanted sleep, the voice seemed to sigh "c-c-come o-o-on" said the voice again, this time you couldn't ignore it, groaning once more you opened your eyes slightly still half asleep everything was blury and dizzy looking "o-o-oh s-sorry...let me hang you upri-i-i-ight" the voice said, you closed your eyes at the turning motion almost making you sick.  
"Mmmm" you moaned finally opening your eyes again finally you were able to focus on your surroundings, your eyes widened you had found yourself in a large white...void, you tried to move but couldn't you looked to the right and saw blue strings "u-u-up here" the voice said, you looked up and your eyes widened you prayed that this was a dream.

Up above was a familiar looking skeleton that you had drawn he lowered himself down to get eye level with you, he was entirely black with blue tear like tracks going down his eyes, his eyes were also strange looking the sockets were red, but the right had a black pupil followed by blue iris then a yellow whereas the left just had a white pupil, his whole body was glitching and covered with the word 'ERROR'.  
He wore a black jacket, the hood faded into a blue but he also wore a red shirt underneath his fingers were red with yellow tips, you did your research on this Sans and you KNEW he wasn't exactly nice...or sane for that matter, but you had to keep calm if this was a dream it was a very realistic one but on the off chance you were somehow kidnapped again by a Sans then...you were pretty much screwed.

"W-Why are you s-s-staring?" Error asked annoyed you almost forgot you were staring "s-sorry...just waking up to...well...this" you said unsure how to get out of this situation "y-y-you have no need to-to-to be scared" Error said, this shocked you somewhat "um why?" you asked curiously "I o-only kidnapped y-y-you to draw out I-I-Ink" he replied.  
"Oh..." you replied unsure how this was going to draw Ink out, he wouldn't even realise you were missing "then...can you maybe you know, untie me or put me down?" you asked, Error sighed as he lowered you to the...ground which was still white so it felt like you were levitating in some way "thank you" you said, Error only looked away "w-whatever...just keep q-quiet" he said.

You sighed this was going to be a loooooong wait.

You didn't know how much time had passed by but it was enough to cause your stomach to growl, you hadn't eaten since supper and you didn't know if it was breakfast or dinner time...or what, you looked to Error "um...excuse me?" you asked a little nervously Error glared at you and you had to admit you were scared "I'm...kinda hungry...d-do you have any food?" you asked curiously.  
Error sighed he had to admit he almost forgot he'd have to feed you he opened up a small portal and he put his hand through it, after a few seconds he took it back out holding a bar of chocolate as he closed the portal "h-h-here" he said tossing the bar over to you as you caught it, "thank you" you said as you unwrapped the chocolate and took slow careful bites to make it last longer.

More time passed and now you were bored, you had only eaten half of the chocolate bar not wanting to risk angering Error by asking for more food, you began to hum absentmindedly not noticing Error getting more glitchy by you making just a little noise, "w-w-what now?!" Error asked as he glared at you making you yelp and jump "n-nothing...I was just humming" you replied "w-w-well stop that" he said, you sighed "look I'm not trying to be rude...but I don't think Ink is coming, he doesn't even visit me all that often" you said making Error groan.  
"Can't you just let me go back home and...you know...back to life?" you ask Error seemed to just get more annoyed as he summoned a portal, you then felt yourself being lifted up by his strings...okay maybe you shouldn't have opened your mouth, "i-if your s-s-so bor-r-red then h-ha-ave fun" Error said throwing you through the portal and closing it.

You hit the snowy ground and lifted yourself up giving a sigh which world were you in now?  
Looking around you noticed how dead everything looked, the trees looked dead, the sky an awful red even the snow wasn't as fluffy as Underswap, you shivered as the cold hit you reminding you that you were still in your pajama's, you had to find an exit...maybe this world's Sans could help.

Tap, tap tap.

You heard what sounded like fingers constantly tapping you followed the sound and spotted a sentry station which made you sigh in relief, finding this Sans was easy.

You began to rush toward the sentry station but stopped when the tapping stopped, you noticed a fowl smell of...death, you didn't like this feeling as you now slowly began to walk toward the station "h-hello?" you said but when you peeked into the station, there was no one there.  
You began to panic...this wasn't right, this wasn't safe...this feeling, you knew it...you were being watched and you knew it wasn't by a nice Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short I know trust me I love Error (he's my fav) but I wanna dedicate a whole chap to the next Sans.
> 
> I think you all know who's coming...and he wants to axe a question.
> 
> You ready for a BAD TIME?
> 
> Error Sans is owned by: LoverofPiggies/Crayon Queen


	13. HorrorTale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning gore and suggestive themes  
> Someone wrote this back on Fanfiction so I use it here:  
> :rRuNing_DEBug  
> ERROR DETECTED  
> RUN_VIRUS_SCAN  
> DECODE_TEXT  
> DECODE STOPED ERROR OCURED  
> RESULTS SAVED  
> RESULTS PRINT  
> ...  
> ...  
> AU DISPLAY HORroRTaLE   
> EMERGANSY SHUT DOWN
> 
> ERROR CODE 120818353198165 CALL INTERNET EXPLORER 1919 FOR LATEST PATCH

You began to run, you had to get somewhere, ANYWHERE but here.

You ran and ran until you reached a table making you stop dead in your tracks, on the table was a plate of spaghetti and on top of that...a human head.

You covered your nose but couldn't help vomiting, good god you were not good with blood and gore then you heard someone laughing making you shake in fear, you were scared...you were so...so scared.

You began to move again only for a skeleton to appear in front of you, making you stop and freeze in your tracks right in front of you was a Sans, normal at first...but it was not Undertale Sans, this one was missing a small part of his skull, his one eye was red where as the other was just black, then you noticed the large axe he was carrying and red stains on his white undershirt.

"Hehehe wasn't expecting to find a new...friend" Sans said making you back away slightly "um..." you said not sure what to say, you were very creeped out "don't worry friend, I just came back from chopping trees...wanted to AXE you a question" Sans said, you gave a small smile just to pretend to play along "oh...um okay..." you replied.  
The Sans seemed to just stare into your very soul "do you want a hot dog?" he asked, you blinked he was offering you food, to be honest you'd love a warm meal since all you had was a chocolate bar you opened your mouth but then remembered the disembodied head on the spaghetti "depends what kind of 'meat' you use" you said.

Sans laughed slightly causing you to shake in fear good god this Sans was scary..."aw come on...it's takes a lot of BLOOD and sweat to make a good hot dog" he said, okay yeah it wasn't safe "no thank you" you said suddenly he teleported straight toward you, you froze everything seemed to slow down...Sans lifted up the axe and you quickly dodged before he could bring it down.  
You began to run for your dear precious life, there had to be some way to call Ink, someone...anyo-, your train of thought stopped when Sans appeared in front of you again, you quickly changed directions, then he appeared in front of you again this time you backed up, if you changed directions he will just teleport again.

You panted slightly you were getting exhausted and your body was freezing cold suddenly Sans vanished you began to frantically roll hoping to dodge an attack from behind, you didn't think about rolling down a snowy hill you were thankful the snow was soft otherwise it would have been a rough tumble.  
You felt someone catch you mid roll causing you to sigh in relief "thank yo-" you began to say looking up only for your eyes to widen it was Papyrus, he didn't look as bad as Sans but still...he was scary looking he looked like normal Papyrus besides the fact that he might be taller it's hard to tell, also his teeth were covered in...something you weren't sure what.

You felt yourself being lifted up and placed on your feet "it is no problem human, but why were you rolling down a hill?" Papyrus asked, you were thankful he didn't attack you maybe every Papyrus was just an innocent skeleton...well besides Underswap where he is lazy, "well your brother was chasing me down with an axe" you replied.  
Papyrus seemed to be angry by this "hmph Sans has no decency, forgive my brother human he sometimes likes to rush with his food" he said, "oh it's no-" you began to say before his words just reached your brain "wait...food?" you asked, Papyrus smiled "oh yes...you see...there isn't a lot of food to go around...so we have to eat whoever falls down" he said.

You gulped "s-so...he was planning on EATING ME!" you said yelling the last part for emphasis "yes" Papyrus replied simply, "w-what about you?" you asked Papyrus smiled "do not worry human, I have loads of spaghetti left to eat if I do meet a human I always give them a puzzle, if they solve it then I don't eat them" he said.  
You stared almost dumbfounded then you shook again as the cold was reaching you, Papyrus noticed this "are you okay?" he asked "y-yeah it's just...really cold" you said, Papyrus held out his hand "I'll take you to my home, I can give you some food and warm clothes, then you will solve my puzzle and go on your merry way" he said.

You were nervous to take his hand at first but there was something about him that told you that you could trust Papyrus, so you accepted his hand and offer.

It took awhile but soon Papyrus brought you to his home, the house looked no different than in Underswap except there were no Christmas lights around the house, Papyrus opened the door allowing you inside "let me get you some warm clothes, please make yourself comfortable" he said as he rushed off upstairs.

You sighed as you sat on the couch which made a disgusting squelch noise and an awful smell hitting your nose, you shivered in disgust and got off the couch as quick as you sat down, soon Papyrus came back down "here you are human you can change in my room" he said handing you a set of clothes, you went up to his room and began to change.  
You were now wearing a blue, pink striped shirt, brown shorts, red scarf that you guessed was one of Papyrus's and a blue tattered hoodie which you too guessed was one of Sans's, you came back down "thank you Papyrus" you said Papyrus seemed happy "now for the spaghetti" he said showing you a plate of spaghetti.

Your stomach growled at the sight and it smelled good too you quickly accepted the plate from Papyrus and began to eat it quickly "do you like it?" Papyrus asked hopefully, you gave a nod and a thumbs up as you went back to eating "nyeh heh heh I'm glad" Papyrus said happily.  
You then stopped mid eating as you felt a strange thing in your mouth, you coughed up abit and your eyes widened the 'meatballs' were actually eyeballs, you were so hungry you didn't notice, you began to feel sick again but held it in not wanting to upset Papyrus "mmm, I'm full" you said a small smile on your face.

"Good...follow me to the puzzle human" Papyrus said, you left the spaghetti on the table and began to follow Papyrus he led you to a spike puzzle, but your eyes widened seeing Sans again good god he was scary quickly you hid behind Papyrus "ah Sans you are here, I found the human and she is ready for her puzzle...did you recalibrate it?" he asked.  
Sans smiled "yeah bro" he said now you didn't want to do this puzzle, if Sans messed with it then maybe it was rigged "so what do I do?" you asked Papyrus, "I will explain, there is a safe path across the spikes, the fake ones will lower" he said you gulped once more as you walked up carefully to the spikes, they all looked pretty real and pretty sharp.

"I-Is there a different puzzle I can do?" you asked, Papyrus seemed to frown "well there are others but...they aren't recalibrated since the last human" he replied, "how many humans have actually lost these puzzles?" you asked "hm I lost count...do you know Sans?" Papyrus asked looking to Sans "about one hundred and ten humans" Sans replied.  
"How many won the puzzles?" you asked Papyrus smiled "oh easy, none" he replied making your stomach turn...you were so freaking screwed.

It had been a full hour, you were carefully checking and testing each spike, Papyrus still looked excited and confident but Sans...yeah he looked both annoyed, angry and...murderous.  
You hadn't gotten far "kid, you'll starve to death if you don't hurry up" Sans said, you sighed and was about to reply all snarky until you remembered something wait...death...Reaper mentioned how he would show up if you were to ever die, so to do a test you carefully put your foot over a set of spikes you hadn't tested, waiting you groaned...was foot over a spike not close enough?

You put your foot back and carefully kneeled down, Sans and Papyrus were staring confused "what is she doing?" Papyrus asked, Sans glared "I...don't...know" he replied, you carefully lowered your head above the spikes..."OH COME ON!" you yelled after no sign of Reaper showing up, you got back up and sighed looks like it's back to square one.

After another hour you were midway near the end but you were...well stuck "PAPYRUS!" you yelled, "YES HUMAN!" Papyrus answered "THERE'S NO WAY FORWARD, NONE OF THE SPIKES ARE LOWERING!" you yelled back, "Sans did you recalibrate ALL the spikes?" Papyrus asked.

Sans smirked "I might have stopped midway" he replied making Papyrus groan "I swear...you make me look bad Sans" he said, "HUMAN, JUST MAKE YOUR WAY BACK AND WE WILL CALL THE PUZZLE A SUCCESS!" he yelled, you groaned you didn't remember the way back and your stomach rumbled for food.  
You were going to start the whole process of checking spikes before you felt your body slip falling toward the spikes, you closed your eyes awaiting death.

...

Nothing?

You carefully opened your eyes and they widened as you were floating above the spikes "heya" said a familiar voice, quickly you turned your head up and smiled at the familiar Reaper Sans "oh thank you" you said "don't thank me yet, gotta get you to Ink" he said.  
You blinked "Ink...was looking for me?" you asked, Reaper smiled "not just him, Sans, Pluto, Blueberry, Dream, G, me heck even Red joined in...we also found a new Sans who knew ya too...you called him Raven" he said this made you blush, you had no idea how much everyone cared.

"Let's get out of here then" you said "got it" Reaper replied carrying you back via magic, of course it wasn't a smooth ride as the Horror Sans summoned a blaster and was chasing the two of you down, Reper summoned his own blaster "ugh..." he said as he placed you down in the bushes "stay here" he said going back to fighting Horror Sans.  
You wished you could help but...you knew you'd just get in the way, you then felt something familiar grab your body it was blue...strings?

"Error" you said and before you can shout out to Reaper you were dragged back into a portal by the blue strings.

"Heh, t-that was f-f-fu-un" Error said as you tried to struggle "now...w-w-where next?" Error asked to himself seeming to change the portal randomly "hmmm" he hummed thinking it over, then a smirk came on his face maybe he couldn't kill you...but he could RUIN you.  
"R-R-Round two" Error said throwing you back through another portal.

You groaned as you slowly pushed yourself up, then your eyes widened either you were going crazy orrrr...this world messed with your body, your breasts seemed to get well...bigger.  
"What the FUCK!" you yelled standing up and blushing red this was SO uncomfortable "heh heh lookie here boys, a sexy female human" a male voice said, you looked and saw a few dog monsters and the way they were dressed made your eyes widen and your mouth drop you then covered your eyes "oh gross" you said disgusted.

Quickly the dogs pounced on you, you of course began to struggle and scream as they seemed ready to...'have their way' with you, they put a rag to your mouth and you were starting to feel yourself getting drowsy, before you could slip into sleep you saw a figure seeming to fire bones at the dogs since you heard them whimper and you didn't feel them on you.

"Hey...hey are you okay?" the voice asked "h-help" you said before you drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now before people PANIC.
> 
> I promise nothing sexual will happen to the reader.
> 
> For people who don't like Underlust because it's just a place for porn I ask you to look and think again.
> 
> While yes it is...weird the world is actually interesting, I've decided to do something different and unique I've seen it done before in a few fanfics and have decided to do the same.
> 
> Also Reaper wouldn't be able to track her down so easily this time.
> 
> Horrortale is owned by Sour Apple


	14. Underlust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: suggestive scenes

You groaned as you were starting to wake up, moaning you turned around but ended up falling and landing on the floor "owwwww" you groaned weakly as you tried to sit up, but your body still felt so heavy and weak, "miss are you okay?" a male voice asked.  
You turned to look at the voice but everything was still blurry and dizzy so you couldn't tell who it was "n-no...I feel so heavy...what happened?" you asked feeling yourself now floating which was strange "yeah one of the dogs gave you a strong dose of Temflorm, you won't be doing anything soon" the male voice replied.

"Mmmm never heard of it...who are you?" you asked "oh I'm Sans...I brought you to my house" he said, you sighed at least it was someone you knew and trusted, once again your stomach rumbled reminding you that you are still hungry "you want some food?" Sans asked, you nodded "yes please" you replied as you covered your eyes with your arm as the dizziness was just too much.  
Sans walked off and you could smell cooking...you didn't know Sans could cook, guess you learn something new everyday, after an hour you heard Sans walk back toward you and could smell pancakes making you lick your lips "oh Sans, you didn't have to make me pancakes" you said opening your eyes once again, it was starting to become clearer but it still hurt.

"You feeling better?" he asked handing you the plate the first thing you noticed is that Sans's arms was bare, didn't he normally wear a hoodie?

You finally was able to force yourself to pay more attention to him and your eyes widened and you blushed darkly you then covered your eyes about to complain before you just remembered that he's a skeleton, "um miss?" he said you took your hand off "s-sorry...I thought you were...someone else" you said unsure if this Sans knew about the multiple dimensions.  
Sans seemed to understand "oh...I get it...sorry, if it makes you more comfortable I can leave" he said, "oh no please don't" you said "I was just concerned about...the uh...clothes" you said, finally having a clearer look this Sans was drastically different.

He still wore a hoodie but there were no arm sleeves, he had black gloves on his hands, blue fur lining the hood and bottom of the jacket, he also had a black tank top and black leggings on, his tank top had a blue love heart on it, he also wore blue heels making him a tad taller than the average Sans.  
Finally his eyes was the last thing you saw and noticed they were shaped like love hearts and were pink, he seemed to smile at you checking him out making you blush darkly "ah s-sorry" you said quickly averting your eyes back to the pancakes but your eyes widened when you saw your breasts again making you cover yourself up some more.

Sans seemed to laugh at this you blushed darkly "it's not funny" you said angrily "what are you so shy about?" he asked, you blinked he did have a point it wasn't like you were nude or anything but good god it was not comfortable, "I just don't like it" you replied as you decided to just eat the pancakes since you needed some food.  
Sans just continued to stare "so can I have your name?" he asked "oh...Y/N" you replied trying not to stare at him though you felt VERY uncomfortable "is it okay...to give you a nickname?" you asked, Sans smiled "sure how about sexy?" he asked making you cough almost spitting out your food.

He began to laugh "hey take it easy there" he said, you panted slightly "I got one" you finally said going back to eating "oh?" he asked "yeah Lust" you said simply, Lust seemed to stare "why Lust?" he asked curiously "because you keep flirting with me" you said giving him a glare.  
Lust shrugged "ya got me there" he said giving a small chuckle "so...can you help me get back home?" you asked hopefully, Lust sighed "eh not really...I mean I got a machine that can send you to another timeline, but I've not finished fixing it"he replied.

You frowned and Lust noticed he seemed to frown "listen...if...ya let me treat ya, I'll fix the machine today" he replied, you looked to Lust confused "treat me?" you asked making Lust blush "ya know...take ya out...for a drink" he said a smile on his face as you began to blush "are...you asking me out on a date?" you asked.  
Lust smirked "if ya wanna see it like that" he said you began to fiddle with the fork as you finished the last bite of your pancakes "well...if it gets me home...fine" you said "b-but I got rules and you better follow them or the date is off" you quickly added as Lust smiled "okay okay, let me get ya some better clothes...in this world if you cover up your more of a target" he said making you blush darkly.

"W-Wait how revealing are we talking about?" you asked quickly following him as he was heading upstairs towards his room, "you won't be naked I promise...but showing off a bit of your body will do to keep other monsters away" Lust replied, you sighed once more you swore to yourself that you would never come back to this world, Lust opened his room door this was the first time you saw Sans bedroom.

It was actually quite neat which did confuse you as you know most of the Sans are lazy and messy, you guessed Lust was one of the rare ones, he opened his closet seeming to dig through a few clothes as he threw a bra at you "wait...why do you have this in your room?" you asked.

Lust didn't turn to you "well sometimes girls forget them" he replied making you stare almost in confusion but then you face palmed groaning "oh that's...I didn't need the mental images" you whispered annoyed, soon Lust handed you some simple yet short clothes.  
From how short they were you knew that they would reveal your stomach area which wasn't so bad but you also knew that you'd have a revealing cleavage, Lust seemed to stare "um...can you maybe...leave?" you asked making him chuckle once more "fine fine" he said leaving his room and closing his door.

While changing you told Lust the simple rules "no touching, no kissing and we are not fucking" this made Lust just shrug "sure sexy" he replied making you fluster once more, after changing you opened the door and Lust got a nice look at your body "hey...eyes up here" you said glaring at him.  
Lust smirked "you stared at me" he said making you blush darkly as you crossed your arms "okay come on Y/N, I'll take you to Grillby's" he said, you followed Lust out of the house.

A few monsters you passed stared but made no movements towards you as you and Lust made it to Grillby's, you sighed it would just be a drink and then home to recover from this experience, Lust opened the door and your eyes widened you had to hold in a scream.

Grillby's wasn't just a bar...it was full of monsters...NAKED monsters "Lust...I thought you were just treating me to a drink" you whispered harshly, Lust smiled "yeah Grillby's makes drinks" he said you glared at him but he just grabbed your hand and dragged you inside toward the bar, you made sure not to stare though you could tell your face was red in a blush.

Soon you and Lust made it to the bar and finally you could breathe a sigh of relief as you sat on a bar stool and Lust sat next to you, a fire monster came over "hey Grillbz, get me the usual...two" Lust asked you guessed this was Grillby as he walked off "what's 'the usual?'" you asked curiously.  
Lust smiled "a special cocktail, I'm sure you can handle it" he said making you worry you weren't good with alcohol, you remember one embarrassing time where you drank just a little too much and the next morning you found your house a mess, soon Grillby returned placing a colourful cocktail in front of you.

You watched Lust as he was slowly drinking his cocktail, you gulped nervously and took a sip your eyes widened the cocktail was...AMAZING!  
You took a few more sips from it "this is amazing" you said making Lust smile "glad your enjoying it..." he said as he got himself another drink, you continued taking small sips not wanting to get drunk you actually felt calm in this place though you couldn't wait to get to the safety of home.  
"So...I have a question" Lust said as you finished the drink, Grillby refilled it and gave it back to you "what?" you asked taking more sips, "are you a virgin?" he asked making you spit your drink out and cough "Lust...gosh, that's private" you whispered harshly a dark blush on your face.

Lust held up his hands "hey hey, trust me I'm asking for your safety" he replied as you sighed "yes" you replied though you didn't like admitting it, "okay...listen I need to go start on the machine you can stay here and drink, no one will bother ya here and Grillby will watch you" he said.  
You rolled your eyes "Lust...I'm not going to get drunk" you said as he shrugged "ya never know, anyways you behave" he said starting to leave the bar, you sighed unsure how long this will take, you spotted a group of monsters playing cards it looked like strip poker, you downed your second drink as the alcohol started to catch up to your brain you headed toward the table.

Ten hours later...

Lust returned to the bar and walked up to the stools "uh Grilbz...where's Y/N?" he asked, Grillby pointed to a table as Lust turned and sighed relieved, you were playing a nice game of strip poker, harmless fun and so far you've not lost a game "hey Y/N" Lust said walking up to you.  
In your drunken mind you were the master at poker...you jumped when Lust almost spooked you "oh heeeeeey Lust" you said, Lust looked at your hand "eh...I think you've had enough...this one isn't good, got the machine fixed" he said.  
You stared at the cards and hummed in thought "eh...truuuue" you slurred as you folded your hand "it was nice playing boys" you said starting to walk out though almost fell before Lust caught you.

"Hey are you okay...how much did you drink?" Lust asked concerned you had to think for a good while "uh...five...no...eight" you replied as Lust sighed "maybe you should stay over at my place?" he asked helping you out of the bar "nooooo send me to Swap...fell..." you said.  
Lust stared "that where your friends are?" he asked as you nodded "yeeeees" you said as Lust led you to the back of his house "okay...Swapfell..." he said as he began to press a few buttons on the machine soon he found the timeline Y/N wanted.

"Are you sure?" Luse asked once more feeling very unsure sending Y/N off especially drunk "I'll be fine, Blue's brother is sweet he'll look after me" you said once more as Lust pressed another button opening a portal "okay there you go" he said "thanks Lust" you said giving him a kiss on his teeth making him blush madly as you headed through the portal.

You shook as the cold hit you, at least now your breasts were back to their normal size making you feel less revealed, you noticed a small figure in the distance, it looked like Blue making you smile "BLUE-" you yelled but before you could rush to him, something hard hit you in the back of your head making you fall to the ground falling unconscious.


	15. Swapfell

"She better be still alive mutt", "s-she is M'Lord", "Good...I don't want a hair harmed on her head...you will feed her and heal her", "yes M'Lord" the constant talking of the two male voices were causing you to shift awake.  
*What...happened?*  
The memories slowly returned, you must have gotten drunk...and Lust sent you to...what did you say...Swapfell?  
You remembered the name of the world before when looking for Blue's universe, you wish you had your list but knowing your luck with worlds lately you guessed it was bad.

"You finally awake girl?" a voice asked spooking you, you turned and your eyes widened it was this world's Papyrus, he looked like a mix between Underswap Paps and Red, Swapfell Papyrus wore a orange undershirt with a long black hoodie over it, the hood was lined with orange fur, he had brown pants which were tattered in places, he had scars on his right eye like Red does and also a gold tooth jutting out of the right side of his jaw.

You then noticed him holding a box and a smell of food making your stomach growl, you hadn't eaten much besides from the pancakes Lust gave you, Papyrus seemed to notice you staring and give you a smirk as he knelt down, he opened the box showing you a burger and fries making you almost moan in hunger.

"Heh...you want it?" Papyrus asked making you look back to him nodding quickly "yes please" you said as Papyrus held up a fry...holding it to your mouth making you confused...was he trying to feed you?

"I-" you started to say before Papyrus put the fry in your mouth but he also left his finger in your mouth you pulled your head back just to get his finger out of your mouth as you chewed and swallowed the fry "what did you do that for?" you asked, Papyrus put his finger in his mouth making you a little confused and kinda grossed out.  
He seemed to smile as he took it out "strawberries..." he said making you confused "what?" you asked, "you taste of strawberries...Sans will like that" he answered you hadn't eaten strawberries how could you taste like them?

Whatever you weren't going to question it...Papyrus handed you the box as you took it and began to munch on the burger, you then noticed he was lifting a hand toward you "what are you doing?" you asked shifting away as much as possible, Papyrus sighed "I have to heal you" he said making you tilt your head and you instantly regretted it as you quickly placed the burger in the box and held your head in pain.  
"Owwwww" you moaned in pain as Papyrus rushed and moved your hands as his began glowing green, slowly the pain began to numb and fade, though it also made you a little groggy "urgh...I feel like I was hit by a train" you said, Papyrus chuckled slightly "actually it's more like being almost KILLED by a train" he answered, you were confused "what do you mean?" you asked.

Papyrus continued the healing magic "well...when I saw you looking at Sans, I thought the worst and I hit you in the back of the head, I almost killed you with that attack...your HP was pretty low, I was going to finish you off but Sans stopped me, he seemed to have interest in you" he answered.  
Your eyes widened "wait...you almost KILLED ME!" you yelled almost turning your head but the pain slowly returning made you turn back, "like I said...I thought you were going to kill Sans" Papyrus replied, as you returned to your burger you weren't going to question the whole HP thing, it was normal in their world.

Soon Papyrus stopped healing you "there...I suggest not making fast movements with your head" he said a smile on his face "thank you" you replied as you continued eating, you then took notice of your surroundings, all around you was wood with one single window and a door "where is Sans?" you asked curiously.  
Papyrus smiled "he's at work...he'll be back in a few hours" he replied as you finished your burger "so do you know about multiple timelines?" you asked, Papyrus sighed "yeah I do...I saw the portal you came through..." he replied making you smile "do you think you can help me get home, or at least contact Ink?" you asked.

Papyrus sighed "look girl...I would help you out...but then I'll get punished by Sans...he really wants to keep you" he said, you stared and sighed.  
*Great...ANOTHER obsessed skeleton*  
"Okay...I'll wait for him then..." you said as you munched on the fries, Papyrus started to stand up "your not going to stay?" you asked, he turned a small blush on his face "I could...but why do you want me to stay?" he asked, you gave a small smile "well I'll be pretty bored here on my own" you said "we could talk or play a game" you added as Papyrus sighed "sure...why not...I got cards know how to play poker?" he asked, you smiled "yes" you answered.

Sans was arriving home, he couldn't wait to eat something warm and then maybe see his little pet, he stopped as he heard a sound coming from the shed, "WOO I win again!" you yelled happily "what the hell!?", San's eye sockets went black hearing his brother's voice.  
He slammed the door shed open causing you and Papyrus to jump, you stared at Sans he looked just like Blue only different, "oh M'Lord...welcome back" Papyrus said his voice sounding nervous causing you to stare at him, not once while he was with you had he ever sounded so nervous, you then looked back to Sans in your opinion Horror Sans easily beat out this Sans in scariness.  
"What are you doing?" Sans asked anger clear in his voice "I-I was playing poker with the human M'Lord, I got d-distracted and I-" Papyrus started to explain "NO!" Sans yelled as Papyrus stared in confusion "I was asking her" Sans said pointing to you.

You stared for a moment almost shocked he meant you "um...well...I was playing poker with your brother" you answered simply, Sans seemed to glare at you, as you stared back at him Sans gave a smirk "heh...well if that's true, mutt...go make dinner" he said as Papyrus nodded quickly dropping his cards and hurrying out.  
You watched Sans as he came over and sat down, he collected the cards and began to shuffle them it was obvious he wanted to play poker with you, this didn't seem too bad though the tension in the room was too uncomfortable for you to make small talk with Sans unlike Papyrus who always felt chill and calm until Sans entered the room.

Sans finished shuffling and began dealing the cards, then placed the deck in the middle, you picked up your hand carefully studying it, the hand was a neat straight flush but Sans could have a better hand, you looked to his face as he stared at his hand and you noticed something...that you've never seen before.  
Sans stared at his hand he had never played poker before, he deemed it as a useless waste of time...but his pet liked it, he stared at the cards all he knew was that is was a bluffing game, he looked to you and noticed you staring "have you played poker before?" you asked.

Sans almost jumped did his pet figure it out that quickly?  
No he had to play it cool "o-of course I've played before mweh heh" he said proudly looking back at his hand, you looked back to yours already you could tell a lie, "well I have a straight flush" you said laying your hand out Sans gulped "uh...well I have this" he said laying his hand out and you were quite amazed.  
A royal flush..."you win" you said a smile on your face, Sans's eye sockets widened "uh OF COURSE I DO!" he yelled making you almost giggle, he was so much like Blueberry...hmmm..."Blackberry" you said making him look to you "I have a friend named Sans...so...is it okay if I call you Blackberry?" you asked.

Black was shuffling the deck again "s-sure...I mean M'Lord sounds better...but if it makes you happy" he said as you smiled once more.

After a few games you saw Papyrus enter "M'Lord dinner is ready" he said "finally...join us pet" Sans commanded, this made you hurt almost but you then noticed he was putting up a front, an act just like Papyrus...was he uncomfortable acting nice with his brother around?

Still having dinner sounded...nice making you smile "thank you" you said standing up and following the two, you don't know why but...you were forgetting something...what...were you...forgetting?

Isn't this your home?  
Aren't these your friends?  
Weren't you...happy?  
ERRORERRORERRORERRORERROR

...  
What was your name again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back guys and lookie SWAPFELL!  
> I'm trying something new, where both brothers are putting up acts and don't know that the other is.  
> Or maybe they do and don't care.  
> Still time to admit something, Ink forgot to tell Y/N a little warning about staying in the universes too long.


	16. Family

Blackberry and Papyrus led you into their home, it was quite nice and clean, though you noticed a drastic colour difference from Underswap's version, everything was darker either a red or a black colour, though you also noticed a few shades of gold and purple here and there.  
You then noticed the table and the food placed out making your stomach rumble, finally a decent meal...not that there was anything wrong with fast food but a meal would be nice, Blackberry walked over and sat down at the head of the table, Papyrus sat at the end and you decided to sit in between the two "thank you for treating me" you said happily.

Blackberry smiled "no need for thanks pet...it's important for you to stay healthy, your not worth anything to me dead" he said, you didn't really like being called a 'pet' but you knew Blackberry didn't mean it, you began to eat your food moaning with delight at the taste, it was REALLY good "did you cook all this yourself Papyrus?" you asked.  
Papyrus gave a small blush "uh...yeah...I-I did" he said noticing his brother giving him the death glare "b-but M'Lord is a much better cook" Papyrus quickly said making you turn your head to him "really?" you asked as you ate a bit more of your food, "yeah...I make some good ravioli" Blackberry said as you smiled "you'll need to make some for me some time" you said.

Blackberry blushed "why...don't we talk more about you, what are your hobbies?" he asked, you paused as your mind drew a blank...  
*Why can't I remember anything?*  
*Who...Who am I?*  
*Please...give me something*  
"Pet?" Blackberry said snapping you out of your trance "uh...I...um" you said unsure what to say, "I like...a bit of everything" you said a nervous smile on your face, Blackberry noticed this but he couldn't show his concern in front of his brother "okay...later we can...hang out and try out some hobbies together" Blackberry said.  
Papyrus too looked concerned but he knew better to ask about it with his brother there, you gave a smile "o-okay" you said still concerned on how you were drawing blanks.

Maybe you needed to find...ierrrorerrornerrorerrorkerrrorerror, find...ierrorerrornerrorerror, who...who were you meant to find?  
You dropped your fork making both the skeletons stare as you were hyperventilating, Blackberry didn't care if his mutt of a brother teased him "pet, calm down...slow breaths okay?" Blackberry said slowing his breathing trying to calm you down, Papyrus joined in rubbing your back as you went through your episode.  
Before you knew it you fell unconscious once more...

"Y/N?" a familiar voice said, though you don't know why it sounded familiar, you turned your head spotting a skeleton with a gold ring crown around his head, a blue and white shirt with blue pants, over that was a golden cape he also wore yellow gloves and yellow boots, his eyes were also yellow.  
He looked...familiar?

"Are you okay?" the skeleton asked making you nervous "how...do you know my name?" you asked, "oh no...it's already started" the skeleton said looking worried as he took out some marbles from his pockets and began to fiddle with them, "what's started, who are you, where am I?" you asked remembering that you were hyperventilating, you must have passed out so maybe this was a dream.

Your eyes widened as a wave of memories came rushing back "Dream..." you said rushing and giving him a tight hug making him drop his marbles "what's...going on?" you asked tears falling down your eyes, Dream put his arms around you "Ink didn't warn you...but staying in the multiverse can cause you to slowly lose your memories, you will slowly forget yourself and believe the first person you see without question" he said.  
You shook and more tears came out "w-what should I do?" you asked, Dream smiled "just tell me where you are" he said you had to laugh.  
*Of course just tell him*  
"PET!"  
*Where you...*  
"PET!"  
*are...*  
"WAKE UP PET!"

Your eyes slowly opened as the shouting woke you up "are you okay pet?" Blackberry asked looking worried making you give a small smile "y-yeah...sorry...I don't know what happened" you said slowly sitting up getting help from Papyrus "you hyperventilated...and fell unconscious" Blackberry told you as he put a hand to your head "hm...you do feel a little warm...you could have a fever" he said.  
You nodded slightly "maybe..." you said feeling a little dizzy "luckily the MAGNEFICENT AND TERIFYING SANS is amazing at human healing" Blackberry declared before Papyrus glared "M'Lord...maybe I should help her" he said not wanting Y/N hurt by his brother messing up, Blackberry glared "when did I ask you for your opinion mutt?" he asked sounding angry.  
"I'm only thinking about the human M'Lord" Papyrus said, you found yourself between the death glares of the brothers "Papyrus...while I am thankful that you are worried for me, I am sure your brother knows what he is doing" you said a gentle smile on your face, Papyrus seemed to calm down and look away "fine...if that is what you would like" he replied as Blackberry sighed as he lifted you with his magic "I will take you to my room, you will rest there until you are better" he declared heading upstairs with you floating in his magic.

He opened his bedroom door and you noticed the same black and red colour on the walls and floor, he had a racecar bed which almost made you giggle because it seemed so childish, his bed was purple in colour, you also noticed a computer in the corner though it looked very banged up, in another corner was a box with a bunch of bones in it, a table was also in the room lined with action figures, a bookshelf and a pirate flag hung on the wall.  
Blackberry placed you on his bed "pet I have something to admit" he said making you stare "I...don't actually know how to cure your fever...but luckily I have a book on human sicknesses...so we shall figure it out" he said walking over to his bookshelf and taking out a book, "okay Blackberry" you said as he skimmed through it soon finding a section of 'how to cure a fever'.

"Okay let's follow this step by step pet..." Blackberry said "step one aim to drink at least eight ounces of water every two hours" he said "I shall get the water" he declared rushing off you giggled it was cute that he cared.  
Slowly Blackberry followed the steps:  
Step 2: Wear comfortable clothing, Blackberry noticed that you had decently comfortable clothes though he brought you one of Papyrus's baggy pants, he left the room so you could change.  
Step 3: Lower the room temperature, Blackberry was sure the room temperature was perfect and you agreed.  
Step 4: Get plenty of rest, Blackberry insisted that you start getting some rest, you gave off a sigh and rested back on his bed closing your eyes to get some rest as Blackberry looked at the next step.  
Step 5: Take a fever-reducing medication, Blackberry sighed his world wasn't the kind to have medicine he scanned the list hoping to see something familiar, acetaminophen, ibuprofen, aspirin.

Blackberry groaned once more almost waking you up from your sleep, he scanned the page again and noticed tea would work too... since you were asleep he decided to leave the tea for later, following the steps closely he placed a wet cloth on your forehead, then headed out "mutt I'm heading out to the store, keep an eye on my pet" Blackberry announced making Papyrus sigh "yes M'Lord..." he said watching Blackberry leave.

"So..." Papyrus jumped at hearing your voice turning his head toward the staircase "why are you two still acting?" you asked, Papyrus stared "what...are you talking about?" he asked making you giggle as you came downstairs, you sat next to Papyrus "the whole 'mutt' and 'M'Lord' thing" you said, Papyrus seemed to look away "me and Sans...we aren't...close" he replied.

"But why?" you asked making Papyrus more nervous "we just aren't, it's always been like that...why do you care?" he asked, you smiled "because your my friends...you shouldn't have to pretend around your brother" you replied, Papyrus leaned close and you slightly backed away "uh Papyrus?" you asked as he placed his forehead on yours "hmmm...your not as warm...guess it wasn't a fever" Papyrus said backing off as you had a light blush on your face.  
"Yeah..." you replied looking away as Papyrus noticed "your face is still red though" he said making you glare "oh shush" you said.

After a few hours Blackberry arrived back home noticing you had woken up of course he was angry and gave you a stern talking to and you just smiled it all off, you then noticed Blackberry had bought you a lot of fruit which the book suggested as well as a box of golden flower tea.  
"The book also suggested homemade soup..." Blackberry said a smile on his face, you sighed "I'll be happy to have soup" you replied even though you didn't have a fever you didn't want to crush his feelings.

Blackberry rushed into the kitchen and made you the tea then started on the soup, as you sipped the tea you tried to have a calm conversation with Papyrus, but he was very good at sticking to his act you would have to bring them closer through more drastic means.  
In an hour Blackberry finished the soup and after letting it cool you took a spoonful, it tasted really nice "it's really good Blackberry" you said "OF COURSE IT IS!" Blackberry declared, you held a spoonful out to Papyrus who almost jumped "try it Papy" you said, Blackberry gave a glare but Papyrus sighed as he took the spoonful in his mouth "mmm yes it's good M'Lord" he said, "just good" Blackberry asked.  
Then Blackberry jumped as you offered him a spoonful "try some" you said, Blackberry blushed a deep purple colour before taking the spoonful "yes...it is good" he agreed then you stuck the spoon in your mouth "I like this taste better" you said making the brothers stare at you in confusion, you then took the spoon out "you both taste good together" you said both the brothers blushed darkly as they had given an indirect kiss making you laugh madly at their faces.

"Why can't you two just...be nice to each other?" you asked placing the soup on the table and standing up making them stare in silence "your brothers...your my friends" you said then you began to hum slightly as you remembered you can sing so why not try bringing them together with song?

"I have a brother

He's older than me

He'd roll out of bed in the morning

And he'd say 'Good morning' to me."

The two brothers stared in silence your voice was amazing, they wondered why you never said anything before.

"Drink tea with his sister.

And play with her too.

He'd go wherever I wanted...

And get in trouble for it.

Because he loved me."

A rush of memories was flooding to your once blank mind as you held back the tears at the sudden rush.

"I have a brother

I think you understand

How it feels to be loved

I swear I'd be a better sibling.

I listened to him

Cause I know how he hurts

When we lost our father we loved

Cause we didn't know right or wrong

And everything we loved got destroyed"

The two brothers continued listening they were quite close to each other, each understood that you needed to do this but noticed your tears.

"I have a brother

He would get a job

And try to be a hard worker.

So I'll see that he was a better sibling

He'd put his family first

And make them smile as he joked

But all I did was leave...

to leave bad memories behind. (behind)"

You didn't want to remember more it was too much, your face started heating up again as tears rolled down your face.

"I have a brother

I think I finally understand

How it feels to be loved

I swear I'd be a better daughter.

I'd listen to mom

Cause I know how she hurts

When we lost our father we loved

Cause we didn't know right or wrong

And everything we loved got destroyed

It's a little too late for me to go back.

Say it's just a mistake?

Think she'd forgive me like that?

If I thought she'd let me come back in...

I thought wrong..."

You gave a gentle laugh before you broke down into tears as the memories were too much, you missed home, you missed your dad...the sound of an opening portal made the brothers jump ready to defend and you look up spotting..."Ink?" you asked as Ink panted heavily obvious signs of tears in his eyes "thank the creator...I thought I would never find you" he said.

The brothers calmed down you rushed to Ink and hugged him tightly "please...I...I want to go home..." you said crying into his shoulder, Blackberry felt very jealous but he wasn't going to voice it...Ink gave a smile "that's where your going home" he said taking you back through the portal.

The both of you fell through the portal back in your home "Y/N?" a nervous female voice said bringing more tears to her eyes as she knew the sound of that voice, without thinking about Ink being there you jumped up and leapt into your mother giving her a tight hug as you cried "I'M SORRY!" you yelled tears falling down your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY FREEDOM FROM THE MULTIVER-  
> Oh hey mother...


	17. Healing

You hummed happily as you made tea for your mom as well as Ink, Ink gave your mom a nervous smile not sure how he felt, this was quite personal, your mother seemed to stare at the skeleton before taking a sip from her tea.  
Suddenly the door was opened as a man came running in "sis are you o-" he shouted before spotting Ink you quickly covered his mouth before he could scream "it's okay he's a friend" you said, finally releasing your hand from his mouth he looked to his mother who shrugged in response "sister...where did this...skeleton come from?" he asked.

You knew you'd have to explain this sooner or later "well from a drawing" you replied making him stare as he began to laugh "HA Ha haha oh so funny...okay seriously where did it come from?" he asked again, you growled "HE" you stated before continuing "and I'm telling the truth I drew him and a few others, they lived in my house for a few days, now I visit them through a portal only I can see" you said.  
Your brother paused mouth open in shock "h-how?" he asked as you shrugged honestly you still were unsure how it came to be Ink decided to interrupt "um I think it could be due to some kind of magic...that your sister may have been born with or inherited..." he said causing your brother to stare at him what was he supposed to do call the military, police...FBI?  
"Son please do be calm" your mother said as he stared "HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS!" he yelled, "remember when your father told you about those stories?" your mother asked as your brother nodded "uh yeah...what about them?" he asked, "what if they were not just made up...and he really DID go on some grand adventure" your mother said making your brother stare, "what your saying Y/N inherited whatever power she has from dad?" he asked.

"Yes...whatever it may be" your mother replied, you were unsure what they were talking about "what stories?" you asked curious, Ink too was curious and listened in "well...your father never really told you, you had such an imagination but...when your father told stories of magic when he was a young boy, whenever he was lonely he'd find a magical place and play with magical people...to be honest I never believed him" your mother said as she looked to Ink "but if it was true...maybe" your mother added almost hopeful.  
Ink quickly shook his head "sorry miss...Y/N is the first human I've met like this..." he said as she sighed "ah well, whatever it is your father certainly passed it on" your mother replied as your brother seemed to smile, "maybe I got cool magical powers" he said putting his hands out in a motion making you giggle "it doesn't work like that" you said, your brother frowned "that sucks...still sis...why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

You stared "what am I supposed to say?" you asked "hello, I have magical skeletons invading my home, I'd sound nuts" you added, "true...but they...haven't hurt you have they?" your brother asked as you smiled "not at all" you lied easily, you didn't want to tell your family about the two times you ALMOST DIED!  
"Well...I guess...we should introduce ourselves" your brother said walking up to Ink "I'm...Chris...it's nice to meet you" he said holding out his hand, Ink gave a smile and took it in his own giving it a shake, "I'm Ink...nice to meet you too" he replied happily, you gave a smile feeling relieved that your family was okay with the whole magical talking skeletons.

Your mother stood up "well sweetie...it is nice to see your...okay...but please...don't go missing like that again" she said as you nodded...it wasn't in your plan to go off and missing you would need to talk to Ink about Error.  
Your mother headed out the door, you sighed guessing she still hasn't forgiven you and Ink noticed your sad look "Y/N are you okay?" he asked, you looked up and gave a small smile "yeah...I just need to get some sleep..." you said heading upstairs to your bedroom.

Chris frowned "sorry...mom and Y/N...aren't...close" he said as Ink frowned more "what happened?" he asked Chris sighed he sat down next to Ink "I...well..." he said obviously nervous talking about it "don't tell me...if I want to know, then I should wait until Y/N tells me" Ink replied.  
Chris noticed the cup of cold tea "uh do you want fresh tea?" he asked as Ink gave a small laugh "oh no...I can't really drink it anyway...it just goes...right through me" he said, Chris started laughing "oh god was that...a pun?" he asked, Ink smirked "yep...anyway...I should get going" he said placing the cup on the table and standing up "hey...before you do" Chris said as Ink looked to him.

"How did Y/N disappear?" Chris asked "Error...he's...kinda my enemy...but don't worry he can't take her again...I didn't think he knew about her but...I put a protection around Y/N, Error can't take her again" he said as Chris sighed "she is safe right?" he asked as Ink nodded "yes I promise..." he said, Chris smiled "then I guess it's best I go..." he said starting to walk away.  
Ink felt nervous but he had to know "Chris..." he said making Chris stop in his tracks "yeah?" he asked "is Y/N...is she..." he started asking looking nervous..."is she...going to be okay...on her own?" he asked, Chris seemed confused by the question "uh yeah...it's been like that since she was sixteen, though I guess now she's not, with magical skeletons living in her place" he said giving off a laugh.  
"See ya Ink" Chris said leaving the house Ink groaned as he smacked his head "stupid, stupid, stupid" he whispered harshly to himself "asking her brother if she's single...it's not right" he mumbled as he left through the portal.

Y/N was alone once again...this time...she didn't want to visit the skeletons.

Many weeks later...

Ink came back through the portal as much as he didn't want to force Y/N to do anything she's made too many friends to start ignoring them now, he charged up to her room and stopped as he heard soft sobbing making him frown...he gently sighed and knocked on your door.  
"Who is it?" you asked...trying not to sound too upset...you failed, "it's Ink...I got something to show you" he said you opened your door making sure your eyes were not wet with tears, greeting the skeleton with a small smile "really?" you asked.

Ink nodded as he grabbed your hand and brought you to the portal...in all honesty you didn't want to go back to another world...but you didn't want to upset Ink, you just closed your eyes and calmed your fear as you and him went through the portal.  
When you arrived in the white void, Ink led you through another portal close by, after the whiteness cleared, your eyes widened.  
In front of you was all of the skeletons you have met thus far Dream, Blueberry, Sans, Red, G, Reaper, Lust, Blackberry, Pluto and Raven, you stared at Ink almost confused "what's going on?" you asked curiously "Y/N...I'm sorry" Ink said tears in his eyes "I-I lied..." he said making you confused "what about?" you asked.

"I could have taken away that portal...you didn't have to visit us...I didn't have to drag you into our lives, I am so sorry" Ink said, you stared almost dumbfounded "Ink..." you said making him flinch dreading your words of how angry, how upset...how USED!  
"Don't be..." you said making him look up at you as you gave him the first real smile "I'm happy to have met you, all of you" you said, "I-I'm sorry...if I made you feel bad by not visiting...I just...needed space...time" you added as tears began to fall from your eyes "b-but I'm happy" you said.  
Blue seemed concerned "then why are you crying?" he asked as you gave a small laugh, the others somewhat joining in "these are happy tears" you replied.

Suddenly you felt Ink hug you tightly as he began to cry as well, then Blue started getting emotional and joined in "MWEH then we will cry together!" he yelled, Blackberry not wanting to be beat joined in the hug though was much tighter than Blue was.  
You laughed slightly "no need to hug so tight...I'm fine" you said the two berries glared at each other and you can tell there will one day be a war "no fighting or I'll cry" you said making the berries flinch and return to their positions "what...do we do now?" Ink asked and you smiled "same as before..." you replied before gasping "why don't we all have a party?" you asked making the skeletons jump.

Each skeleton had an idea of the perfect party in mind and each skeleton swore on their very souls that they would get a kiss from you.  
You have no idea the chaos you've caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the healing.  
> So we have found out her father may have had magical powers (no joke based on a real story that happened with me)
> 
> So the party chapter will happen but it won't be as a fanfic (hehe)  
> On May 12th, it'll be my birthday...I have planned a special Q+A (plus truth/dare and spin the bottle) for Living with the Skeletons.  
> I know it is far away but it'll be fun ^^
> 
> Also I am a bit upset, there wasn't a lot of comments when I posted a whole bunch of these...I dunno if people are busy or if they don't know?  
> Anyway because you guys are almost caught up, I'm going to post these once a week again, (ie no more big bombs)


	18. Geno

Well this wasn't what you were expecting Ink had shown up and seemed worried, you gave him a kind smile "is something wrong?" you asked, since the party you had learned more about the skeletons and how they act.  
You knew that when Ink looks worried he wants something, "well...you remember Error right?" he asked and you nodded "yeah?" you asked "well...his creator also made Geno right?" he asked and you thought "isn't that Aftertale's name?" you asked and Ink nodded "what about him?" you asked.  
"Well I am worried that Geno may turn out to be like Error...he's...not the sanest of the Sans..." Ink said and you stared "okay so what are you asking me?" you asked "you know his creator, maybe you can talk to him, tell him everything will be okay" Ink said as you looked away "but I can't...I mean I don't know if he will be okay...I'm not his creator I'm just an artist..." you said.

Ink sighed "still...he'd have someone to blame instead of himself...please...I'll be with you I just...can't talk to him" he said looking nervous and you sighed, you were sure at this point you've become a Sans emotional helpline service but you would see a new world and a new Sans...plus a new drawing to focus on "okay" you said. Ink seemed relieved "oh thank you" he said, you grabbed your drawing pad and pencil and followed Ink through the white portal to the void of worlds.

Ink began leading you toward a portal with the word 'Aftertale' written above, you let Ink go first and you followed.

After the whiteness cleared you were...disappointed...black...everywhere was black...well almost you noticed yellow words hovering 'Continue', 'Reset', 'GAME OVER'.  
You got nervous, most of the time the Sans's don't realise they are in a game...was...this the same or different?

In front of those words you noticed a skeleton, he wore white clothing...the only thing to stand out was the red scarf, "hello" you said seeming to spook the Sans as he turned and seemed to calm seeing Ink.  
You now saw more, a long red mark across his chest and his right eye covered with these strange white pixels, "why did you bring a human?" Geno asked, Ink frowned "s-she...knows a lot about you...and-" he said "BULLSHIT!" Geno yelled spooking Ink, "your worried I'm going to be like Error...or Fresh...I told you to stop visiting" he added as Ink shuffled nervously.

You calmly sat down shocking the two skeletons as you opened your pad and began...writing...or drawing for Geno it was hard to tell though Ink noticed you were drawing Geno,  
"what are you doing?" Geno asked "drawing..." you replied simply and looked up to him focused then you remembered your manners "oh I'm sorry...do you mind if I draw you?" you asked, Geno glared "hmph I don't care what you do, I just want you out" he replied.

You frowned "I'm sorry...Ink...wanted me here...Ink...you can leave" you said, Ink stared nervous "y-you sure?" he asked and you nodded Ink gave a small nervous smile then left.  
You patted the spot next to you "come sit with me" you said, Geno sat down at his own spot "so...those words...do you know what they mean?" you asked, "it's the way that the kid resets the world...thanks to determination I'm stuck here...I don't have enough to reset the world though" Geno replied...okay so he didn't know this was a game.

"Let me try and explain, I come from a world where...there is no resets...no game overs...life just continues until the end...your...world, is based on a game" you said, Geno's eye sockets widened "w-what?" he asked "well not THE game, but an alternate universe to the game, in our world we play the game and...I don't know beat it?" you said unsure since you actually never played Undertale.  
"So...do you reset our world?" Geno asked, you shook your head "not me I never played it, but in our world a lot of people play the game, some reset...others don't" you replied Geno seemed quite upset "why?" he asked anger clear in his voice, crap you screwed up.

"I don't know, in our world we don't even know your real...we just play the game and don't think about the consequences" you said but then gave a small smile "but people love the game, they play it over and over...cause they want to relive it" you added making Geno look up shocked.  
Okay time to put your limited knowledge of Undertale to the test "they...make friends with Toriel, they date Papyrus, they make puns with Sans, they flee from Undyne, geek out with Alphys, dance with Mettaton and fight Asgore...they reset and-" you said pausing only to frown at what you have to say "and they...change" you finish.

"They think 'what happens if I DON'T make friends...if I kill?', sadly...many people take that path and...most...regret it" you said looking down "I never played it...I'm not a gamer, but I asked people...why and they told me 'it's...just a game'" you finished looking up nervous.  
Geno looked sad, angry and confused at the same time "if I could I would tell everyone to stop the resets, to not make such dark worlds and mess about...but, I would sound crazy...and then you and the others...they would be taken to a lab...to be experimented on...I would be...experimented on..." you said as you allowed silence to fill the room.

Okay now this was uncomfortable...Geno stared at you...which made you feel more uncomfortable, "uh...what does a s-skeleton tile his roof with?" you asked, Geno seemed shocked by the question and smirked "what?" he asked knowing the answer to this joke "shingles" you finished causing Geno to chuckle "I made that joke before" he said as you gave a nervous laugh "yeah..." you said rubbing the back of your head.  
You then remembered your drawing and started getting back to it as you hummed a tune, Geno seemed curious as he started slowly nudging closer and closer, you didn't notice as you were more focused on the drawing until you felt his head on your shoulder almost making you jump "uh...do you...like it?" you asked.

Geno sighed "just...be quiet" he whispered you stayed still and quiet...did he enjoy your company...or the silence?  
It was quite a few hours and you were growing tired as a small yawn escaped your mouth...Geno had fallen asleep awhile ago and you didn't want to disturb him, you wondered when he last slept.  
You were starting to drift off to sleep, your eyes slowly closing and soon blackness.

...Silence...  
Beep...beep...  
Wait...not silent?  
Beep, beep, beep.  
You searched for the constant beeping noise, soon you noticed a bed...a...hospital bed?  
Then your eyes widened as you saw the familiar man on the bed...no not him...please not him.  
"Hey sweetie..." he said looking straight into your eyes, looking so dead "i-it's just a dream" you said to yourself, repeating it like a mantra and turning away only for it to show up making you shake in fear "sweetie...you promised to smile for me" he said.

You felt tears hit your eyes "go away..." you whispered as you closed her eyes "you promised to look after your mother" he said, you put the hands over your ears "go away" you said louder than before "you...killed me" he said "GO AWAY!" you yelled "Y/N" a familiar voice said making you look up seeing Dream.  
"D-Dream?" you asked as Dream gave a small smile "it's okay...it's just a nightmare...I'll protect you" he said opening his arms for a hug, you were confused for a moment but you needed some comfort from that awful image as you leapt into Dream's hug he stroked your hair almost soothingly.

"It's okay Y/N...I'll protect you..." Dream said making you feel calm and happy as you hugged him tighter, "from your hopes and dreams" Dream said making you open your eyes in shock and you found that same man talking over and over "you promised" repeating those same damn words over and over.  
"Stop it, stop it, stop it" you said quickly not wanting to see or hear him "this nightmare will never stop" Dream said a smirk on his face "stopstopstopstopstopstopstop" you repeated madly as the nightmare only grew more and more.

"y...n"  
Please stop.  
"y...n"  
No more.  
"y..n"  
Father...  
"y/n"  
I'm...sorry...I'll be with you soon

"Y/N!"

You snapped awake as you groaned putting a hand to your head, you realised you were at home, you turned your head and saw Ink, Dream, Blue and Geno "mmmm what happened?" you asked feeling so hot "I'm so sorry Y/N...my brother...Nightmare" Dream said as you groaned "oh it...was a dream...mmm...I don't...feel so good" you said as you feel unconscious once more...back into the dreadful nightmare hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the AU's I was praying to not write, I don't hate Geno but he is too close to Sans for him to be too different/interesting.  
> So I changed things a bit, made him more of a loner, he makes no puns and enjoys silence.  
> Also yeeeeeeah...poor reader chan :(


	19. Author's note

Hello everyone, I wish I could say look forward to Living with the Skeletons this week...but sadly I have to put all my work on hold.

My cat Felix passed away just now, so I ask people to be respectful that there will be no post this week.

I have the chapter done but I am not emotionally stable to post it or write at the moment.

I am trying my best to keep myself strong but right now it is hard.

Thank you.


	20. Another note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHH *blushes* don't say such kind things!  
> AH your all so sweet T-T
> 
> YOU KNOW WHAT!  
> I'm gonna do something special for you A03 readers CAUSE I LOVE YA AND I FEEL SO LOVED!
> 
> The Geno chapter was someone winning a sort of contest where in the last chapter someone had to guess what the song was, someone guessed correct and they chose Aftertale to be the next world we visited.  
> So I am going to post ANOTHER song like thing (not really a chapter) and after chapter 30 (cause I have plans), whoever guesses the song correctly will get to choose any AU from the list (which I will post as well), OR a new AU that I may not have included.
> 
> I'M DOING THIS YOU CAN'T STOP ME BECAUSE I AM SUPER LOVED AND DETERMINED EVEN THOUGH IT'S LATE AND I'M TIRED I WILL DO IT FOR YOU ALL CAUSE GOSH DARN IT I LOVE YOU ALL T0T

Here is the song now this is gonna be harder to find but you CAN find it because the title is in the lyrics, first comment to guess correctly wins!  
Also lyrics are changed because the song would suit Toriel and Flowey.

Toriel:  
Greetings little Sunshine  
How do you do,  
there’s a great kingdom,  
waiting for you!

As you lay your tiny head,  
dream of the world,  
They’re gonna love you,  
their hope will return!

My child,  
My child,  
Let your determination show!  
My child,  
My child,  
Let your kind heart glow!

Though the shadows may close in,  
You will stay strong,  
Your little spark of love,  
will cast out the dark!

Know that you’re not alone,  
my friend's at your side.  
together you’ll cleanse the world,  
you’ll always be my pride!

My child,  
My child,  
Let your determination show!  
My child,  
My child,  
Let your kind heart glow!

I may not always be here,  
to guide your way,  
But I know you’ll be fine,  
out there alone!

*After Toriel is hit in neutral run*  
Dance among the clouds, my child,  
bring in the light.  
Be good for me, my child,  
as my soul alights!

My child,  
My child,  
Let your determination show!  
My child,  
My child,  
Let your kind heart glow...

*Toriel dies*

Flowey:  
Howdy my best friend  
How do you do,  
there’s a great kingdom,  
waiting for me and you!

As you bow your tiny head,  
think of this world,  
They’re gonna love you,  
their angel will return!

My best friend,  
My best friend,  
Let your determination show!  
My best friend,  
My best friend,  
Let your kind heart die!

Though the trashbag may close in,  
You will stay strong,  
Your little spark of love,  
will destroy them all!

Know that you’re not alone,  
Flowey's at your side.  
together we’ll cleanse the world,  
we'll always be mom's pride!

*Flowey starts to rethink actions*  
My best friend,  
My best friend,  
Let your determination go!  
My best friend,  
My best friend,  
Let your kind heart glow!

Mom may not be here now,  
but I'll guide your way,  
But I know we’ll be fine,  
if you just reset!

Dance among the clouds,  
bring in the light.  
Be good for me sister,  
as our souls fly!

My best friend,  
My best friend,  
Let your determination go!  
My best friend,  
My best friend,  
Let your kind heart glow...

First the AU list:

Undertale  
Underswap  
Reapertale  
Birdtale  
InkTale  
DreamTale  
Outertale  
Underfell  
GasterTale  
AlterTale  
Storyshift  
TrainerTale  
HumanTale  
ErrorTale  
Swapfell  
NightmareTale  
FreshTale  
Underlust  
Underpray  
Aftertale


	21. Nightmare

"I-Is she going to be okay?" Geno asked obviously worried, Blue was rushing back and forth to make sure Y/N is all comfortable and prepared for when she wakes, "I don't know...Dream...can't you wake her up again?" Ink asked as Dream concentrated hard "no...my brothers influence is too strong..." he replied.

"There has to be something you can do" Geno asked Dream sighed "to be honest...my brother...sometimes has his reasons" he said, Ink frowned and held your hand tightly "stay determined Y/N" he whispered.

"Please...please stop" you begged curled up in a ball, these awful visions and nightmares..."I don't want to see anymore" you cried out, "...you have to..." said a strange voice making you jump and look around, so far it was just blackness "please...I don't want to..." you said not wishing for these nightmares to continue "why?" the voice asked.  
You paused at the question..."b-because...it's my dad" you replied "most consider that a dream to meet their deceased parents once more..." the voice said as you teared up once more "why...why am I crying?" you asked "I'm...not sad" you added, "it is because you don't remember..." the voice replied.

You stood up "remember what?" you asked your voice sounding hoarse and tired, "I can show you..." the voice replied from behind, you nervously turned and saw...you were unsure what you were looking at?  
He was black and looked almost goo like but had a familiar apperance of Sans, granted he didn't look like the most nice or trustworthy, but he knew something you didn't and you had to know, you nervously took his hand suddenly you saw your father in his normal chair.

"Hey...sweetie" he said looking to you, as you slowly walked forward tears dropping from your eyes "daddy?" a young voice asked making you turn, you spotted your younger self as your father just seemed to notice, "hey...come here baby girl" your father said.  
Younger Y/N rushed up to her dad "I'm happy your home daddy" younger Y/N said happily as he picked younger Y/N up "me too sweetie" he replied, younger Y/N hummed happily "I really like your drawing sweetie" he said "thank you daddy" younger Y/N replied, something wasn't right...you don't remember this at all...was this a trick?

"Listen...close darling...I have something to tell you, ya gotta promise me you won't tell your mommy okay?" your father asked as younger Y/N stared at him, "okay..." she replied as your father coughed slightly "I have friends...invisible to everyone but me, but ever since falling ill...I've seen some amazing things" he said as younger Y/N stared confused "like what?" she asked.  
"How do I explain them?" he asked himself "they are...magical, they take me on amazing adventures, I give them nicknames" he added, "liiiiike...there is Cali, Ari, Roma and...Aster" he said, younger Y/N stared "are they fairies?" she asked making your father chuckle "not really sweetie...they were more like...monsters...but nice" he explained.

You were lost you didn't remember any of this so you turned away obviously this was some stupid trick but you jumped seeing your father in front of you, "I'm not falling for any more of your tricks..." you said angrily, your father stared before sighing "it's...not a lie..." he said.

"Then stop looking like him...because your not" you said as your father melted back into this black goo like Sans "why should I believe that is true" you asked "those names are skeleton names...Calibri, Arial, Roman...Gaster..." he said "are all skeletons named after fonts?" you asked, the Sans chuckled nervously "not all...I know a few who aren't" he replied, which only made you more annoyed.  
"What so your saying my dad, had adventures with magical skeletons just like I'm having?" you asked as the Sans nodded "in a way yes..." he replied, you turned and began to walk off "yep I'm not dealing with this" you said but you were stopped once again by your father "listen...you need to remember this...do you question why you were chosen?" he asked.

Okay...you were curious "yes..." you replied, "then you need to watch" he said and you sighed the least you could do was finish watching this fake memory, turning back the memory resumed "why are you telling me this daddy?" younger Y/N asked confused, your father frowned "because...I saw you...and your destined-" he said before younger Y/N groaned "daaaad if this is a story, don't use destiny...it's boring" she said.  
Your father chuckled "I know...it's fate then" he said "that's worse" younger Y/N replied giggling, "at least it's not like your a secret Princess" he said as younger Y/N sighed "daddy what's with this story?" she asked as he sighed "it's not a story...it's real..." he said then frowned "I...hope you can forgive me" he added.

You didn't understand "for what?" younger Y/N asked in a flash you saw your father in front of you as he stuck a needle in your neck, you screamed out loudly shocking awake.

You heard lots of clattering from downstairs then you saw Ink, Dream, Geno and Blue rush into your room "Y/N are you okay?" Ink asked, you panted slightly "y-yeah..." you said as Dream rushed over he placed his hand on your forehead and closed his eyes "my brother seems to have left you..." he said with a sigh you sighed as you laid back on the bed "I don't feel so good..." you groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today for missing last weeks.


	22. Sickness

"Miss Y/N I insist you stay in bed...until you are better" Blue said as you sighed "Blue I'm fine...really" you lied but Blue was not having it "NO MISS Y/N!" he yelled which shocked you "stay in bed...I will make you some chicken soup" he finished marching off to the kitchen.

You coughed slightly catching Geno's attention "are you okay?" he asked and you gave a small smile "of course it's probably just a cold, nothing more" you said, you were sure that this was the flu and not a cold...but you didn't want your friends to panic or worry, Geno stared "well...okay...I-I'm going to stick around, make sure your really okay" he said.  
You mentally groaned but you remembered how alone Geno was in his world..."okay..." you said as Dream gave a small smile "well it's best I get going, maybe I should ask my brother why he did this" he said seeming serious "okay..." you replied as Dream rushed downstairs to go through the portal.

Ink seemed the most concerned "what did he show you?" he asked making you pause "it...wasn't nice" you replied "I'd rather not talk about it" you added as Ink smiled "that's okay...you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he said suddenly a knock was heard "I'LL GET IT!" Blue yelled you got worried "BLUE NO!" you yelled rushing out of your bed and downstairs stopping Blue from opening the door "miss Y/N you are meant to be in bed" Blue said seriously.

You stared at him "just wait" you whispered as you opened the door slightly your eyes widened it was Ryan, he was part of your music group "is this...a bad time?" he asked, you coughed slightly "yeeea-" you began to say before falling unconscious.

You groaned as you opened your eyes "hey...you okay?" a voice asked, you turned your head and saw Ryan sitting on a chair "mmm what happened?" you asked, "you got a flu is what happened, I swear...if it wasn't for your roommates you'd be lost" he said, your eyes widened he saw Blue and the others "don't tell anyone" you begged.  
Ryan stared "uh...why?" you asked "because they-" you started before pausing..."what did they look like to you?" you asked, Ryan blinked "like awesome cosplayers...you didn't tell me you were living with cosplayers" he said seeming excited, you sighed relieved.

"I asked why they were dressed up inside and they said 'it's our natural look'" Ryan said and began to laugh "they are really deep cosplayers" he said making you giggle "yeah" you said, "still...I checked out your temperature and it's really high..." Ryan said making you sigh "please don't tell me to go to a hospital" you said.  
Ryan sighed "I won't...I know what you and your family are like with hospitals...you should really take it easy..." he said, you gave Ryan a small smile he was always sweet "I will...I was just...worried that strangers might freak out, my friends just love cosplaying so much" you said.

Ryan smiled "if you'd like, I can stay and help em out with answering the door and phones..." he said and you sighed "thanks Ryan I owe you" you said as he smirked proudly, "good once you are better you can treat me to a dinner" he said which made you roll your eyes "no way you can have a smoothie" you replied and giggled at his depressed expression, you knew he was just faking it...he was never into you.

"Anyway you just sleep, leave the house to me and your roommates" he said as you yawned "okay...thanks Ryan" you said "heh...no probs" he replied as he left the room, he went downstairs "is she okay?" Ink asked worriedly "yeah she's fine I told her to sleep for now" Ryan replied.

Ink sighed "don't you people have hospitals...shouldn't we send her to one?" Geno asked as Ryan blinked "oh has she not told you?" he asked seeing the confused faces of Ink, Geno and Blueberry, Ryan sighed "well she doesn't talk about it but...her father worked at the hospital that he died in...they...found Y/N in there and her father with a needle in his neck...at first people thought Y/N killed her father...but her fingerprints were never found on the needle so...it was suicide" he replied.

The skeletons stared in shock...they were only told the simple fact that your father passed away in hospital when you were young, but nothing like this "...please don't tell her I told you, she doesn't really like talking bout it" Ryan said before hearing a phone ring and picking it up "hello?" he asked, "no...miss Y/N is away at the moment" he replied,  
"hm try tommorrow" he said "okay goodbye" he finished hanging up.  
"Okay...so um...Blue...what are you making Y/N?" Ryan asked, Blue smiled "chicken soup" he replied Ryan walked over to the pot and carefully took a sip "hm...it's good...Ink why don't you go get an ice pack to cool Y/N down?" he asked as Ink nodded "sure thing" he replied rushing to the freezer, Geno stared "uh anything I can do?" he asked "well I guess you can go take her tempreture again" Ryan replied as he handed Geno a thermometer.

Geno took the thermometer and headed upstairs...what was he meant to do with this?  
He placed it on her forehead and waited, you moaned as your eyes opened and you saw Geno staring "uh hey" you said a smile on your face, "uh hello...are you okay?" he asked you nodded slightly as the thermometer rolled off your forehead "uh why was a thermometer on my forehead?" you asked, "is that...not where it goes?" Geno asked as you giggled.

"No it goes in the mouth" you replied sticking it in your mouth "oh...s-sorry" he replied nervous as you giggled "it's okay" you mumbled as you waited, Geno sat down in the chair "so Blue is making you chicken soup, Ink is getting an ice pack and Ryan is I guess just making sure we don't mess up" he said, you smiled "no...he's just there to answer the phones and door" you mumbled back as a reply.  
The door opened and Ink came in "I brought the ice pack" he said as you pointed to your forehead which is where Ink placed the ice pack "thanks Ink" you mumbled taking the thermometer out and looking at it "huh...not too high now" you said as you handed it back to Geno "is that...good?" Geno asked.

Ink stared "of course it is" he replied making Geno glare "I wasn't asking YOU!" he yelled as the two glared each other down, "I BROUGHT SOOOUP" Blueberry yelled in a sing song voice, shocking Geno and Ink out of their deadly staring contest "oh thank you Blue" you said as he carefully brought the soup to you.  
Just as you were about to grab the spoon, Blue took it "no miss Y/N let me feed you" he said a smile on his face, you blushed "y-you don't have to do that Blue" you said "no I insist" he replied already scooping up a bit of the soup on the spoon and gently blowing on it before moving the spoon toward your face, you blushed darker but accepted the spoon as it was placed in your mouth.

You gently swallowed the soup "mmm it's good" you said a blush still on your face, Ink glared *that little devil*, he then took the spoon "let ME feed Y/N" he said as he quickly offered you soup which you accepted, Blue pouted and glared "thanks but I can do it" he said trying to take the spoon away which Geno swiftly snatched and offered more soup which you accepted and was shocked as Geno was pulled and the three skeletons were fighting.

You had the spoon and was slowly eating the soup as you watched them fight, they were so adorable...*oh no...*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a chapter where FINALLY the reader finds out she's fallen in love.  
> Took TWENTY chapters just for her to FINALLY see that, so expect more dates along the way.  
> Now I got good news first of all I have 10 chapters planned out (WOOT).  
> Now for the hint to the next Sans: I hope people love the classic...


	23. Dating...start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Having 2 chapters this week.

After a few days of being babysat by Ryan and the skeletons you were fit enough to shoo them away, finally you had some peace and quiet.

...

Too quiet, you sighed as you just leapt through the portal, you decided you would visit Sans since you hadn't seen him in a long time, you went through the Undertale portal and found yourself in Snowdin, you came prepared with warm clothes unlike before...you also knew where you were thanks to Underswap as you walked toward Snowdin.  
But the puzzles were activated, true you knew how to pass them but there was like four puzzles to pass...that wasn't counting the jumble puzzle which you could skip, you headed toward the ruin doors guessing sooner or later Sans would show up and take you to Snowdin.

Arriving at the door you gave it a gentle knock "knock knock" you said hoping the man was there, "oh...who's there?" a female voice asked, you were shocked to hear a female voice but you started a joke "old lady" you said "old lady who" she asked, "oh I didn't know you could yodel" you said as the lady began to laugh "are you a friend of the comedian?" she asked.  
"Yes...has he been here today?" you asked "no...not yet" she replied, "good...guess I'm waiting here for him" you replied as you hummed a tune, "do you like skeleton jokes?" she asked you could guess why she asked that since Sans more than likely told a LOT of skeleton jokes "sure" you replied, "why did the skeleton want a friend?" she asked "why?" you replied "because she was feeling bonely" the lady finished making you giggle.

"Okay okay I got one...what do you do if you see a skeleton running across a road?" you asked "what?" the lady replied "jump out of your skin and join him" you finished as the lady laughed, you then heard a snap sound which made you jump "uh lady...no one else but Sa-I mean my friend comes to this door right?" you asked, "yes why?" she asked "I just heard a snap of a stick...I'm a little freaked out" you replied.  
"Maybe it's your friend...maybe he's playing a prank?" the lady asked "SANS?" you yelled not hearing a reply or seeing Sans anywhere you calmed down "I don't see him..." you said, you then felt something touch your head which made you pause in fear, something was touching your head...it wasn't heavy...you were too scared to look up so you stayed frozen in fear.

Whatever was on your head was starting to get heavier...you gulped then you heard a familiar chuckle which made you pause "Sans?" you asked again almost moving your head "don't move" he replied, you couldn't see him and you paused your head "w-why?" you asked nervous, "just trust me...don't." he said sounding serious.  
You kept still for what seemed like forever "uh...can I move now?" you asked "yep" he said as you heard him to your left you turned your head, suddenly you were buried in...hot dogs?

"Why were there hot dogs on my head?" you asked picking one up deciding to eat it...hey it was free food..."I wanted to see how many I could stack...I got to thirty which is my limit" Sans replied, "why?" you asked "why not?" Sans asked back "well for one, all this wasted food and two...there is no purpose to having hot dogs on my head" you said which Sans shrugged "eh...whateves, soooo...how long have you been here?" he asked, you shrugged "I dunno...don't have a watch on me...I feel fine just a little hungry" you replied.  
"I haven't seen you in a long time" Sans said which you smiled nervously "yeeeeah...I got kidnapped by another Sans, then I was sent to a horror world and almost killed, THEN I was sent to a world where everyone was...well...just plain creepy and messed up and finally...I was sent to a...pretty okay world...besides the almost dying and being kept as a pet" you explained.

Sans chuckled "yeah...I know we were all looking for ya" he said "Sans...can...I ask a question?" you asked "you already did" Sans replied as you giggled, "well...lately...I've been...feeling special feelings...for some friends...but um, I don't know...who I like more and...if it's even possible to date them and-" then Sans interrupted "and they are all skeletons right..." he said making you blush madly.  
"WHA-h-how do you?" you asked before Sans interrupted again "Y/N your an open book...that and when you were asleep I checked your computer" he said, this made you blush madly "WHAT!" you yelled as Sans teleported away before you could hit him "HOW DARE YOU!" you yelled.

You began to angrily walk away...you made a note to put a password on your computer as you passed through the portal and back home, Ink tried to talk to you but you always ignored him seeming furious.  
Ink was wondering why and what happened, he decided to hold a meeting "okay...Y/N is quite angry, who annoyed her?" Ink asked, Blackberry seemed to smirk "I bet it was Blueberry" he said, "it wasn't me" Blueberry said seeming upset at being blamed, "maybe she found out I watch her while she sleeps?" Reaper asked as everyone stared at him "what?" he asked.  
"Your not planning on reaping Y/N are you?" Ink asked seeming serious, Reaper chuckled slightly "Ink ya know I won't do that I'm too lazy" he replied, Red sighed "maybe she's just angry" he suggested as Ink shook his head "no cause she won't talk to me" he replied, Sans sighed "it was me..." he admitted.

They all stared at Sans "you...why?" Ink asked as Sans sighed wondering how to say this "weeeeeell...while we were over at Y/N's place...I decided to check her computer, I was curious" he said, "oh did ya find something good?" Red asked a smirk on his face, Sans stared "well...she had...a lot of drawings of us...and she seemed to really like doing it" he added.  
Ink blinked "that's normal she's an artist" he said as Sans blushed blue "uh...yeah...but she had...kinda uh..." he said as Ink blushed a rainbow colour, "what?" Blueberry asked seeming oblivious "oh like you don't know" Blackberry said annoyed.

"So...she...loves us?" Ink asked as the other skeletons seemed unsure on how to move forward with this.

You moaned as you woke up to sounds of knocking...it was midnight...you yawned loudly, "Ink it's late" you mumbled tiredly as you opened the door and your eyes widened at the sight of all the skeletons you have met thus far 'Lust, Ink, Dream, Pluto, Blueberry, Sans, Red, Blackberry, Raven, G, Reaper and Geno.  
"Y/N we know you love us" Ink said serious you stared almost dumbfounded...were they going to confront you now?

"We have all agreed on an outcome...you can date all of us and any future Sanses if you so wish" Ink said, you were unsure if this was right or not...but it was really late "okay..." you replied half tired, "s-so um...when do we start the uh...date thing?" he asked, you sighed "when I'm rested..." you finished closing the door on them.

The skeletons claimed that a success at cheering Y/N up and left you to sleep...well...you had no choice now...you have to date all of them...though...you had a strange feeling that you were being watched.

You groaned "Reaper...go hooooome" you moaned "w-wait...how long have you known I was watching you?" Repear asked as he made himself visible "uh...two...three weeks" you replied, Reaper blushed a slight blue "heh...soooo...can we have a date?" he asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now EVERYONE KNOWS!  
> I don't support multiple dating but since we are having a multiple ending choice, I have to do this.  
> Anyways we all know who the next Sans is...


	24. Date with Death

Well...you were not going to be able to go back to sleep anyway knowing Reaper is there "fine" you mumbled "let me get changed and...I dunno maybe go to your universe for a fancy meal or something" you said tiredly, Reaper chuckled "oh no...you can't come to my universe...mortal's aren't welcome, we can try going to one of your human restaurants" he replied, you didn't like the idea.

"Uh yeah...people would find it slightly odd to what they understand as cosplay as a grim reaper in a fancy restaurant, we can always hang out here...I can maybe cook something nice or we can watch some movies and cuuuuu-" you said now realising you couldn't even touch Reaper "uuuuup...drinks" you finished a blush on your face.  
Reaper sighed "it's okay...I understand, you...probably wouldn't be comfortable dating me afterall I am quite grim" he replied, you frowned "no...I don't think your grim at all" you said a smile on your face "come on...let's watch something" you said excited as you rushed downstairs, you were determined to show Reaper you cared.

Reaper slowly floated down as you put some popcorn on and began searching for a movie "hmm...what do you like?" you asked picking up a few DVD's "I got some Disney movies, horror, romance...a lot of anime" you listed as you picked up one of the Disney movies titled 'Hercules' "this one might be fun to watch...it's kinda like your world...gods and goddesses" you said.  
Reaper stared silently "uh...I dunno...I like drama..." he said you hummed you didn't have a lot of drama DVD'S, thank the lord for Netflix, "it's cool we can find something on Netflix" you said as you turned on the TV and grabbed the remote, switching to Netflix and searching through the drama section.

"Have a look while I go check the popcorn" you said handing him the remote and walking into the kitchen, Reaper just floated...he noticed the look on your face...you were so excited to watch the movie you picked, he picked up the 'Hercules' DVD case and giving it a read over.  
You soon returned with the bowl of popcorn as you spotted Reaper inserting the DVD in, "oh...you changed your mind?" you asked as Reaper gave a smile "let's see if it can take the death out of me" he said, as you giggled you sat on the couch and patted the side, "come sit" you said.

Reaper gave a small blush as he sat down you took the remote from him and pressed play "oh...I should warn you, I might just kill you with my singing" you said, Reaper chuckled slightly "doubt it, I'm the death of the party" he said causing you to giggle finally quieting down when the first musical number started.

After an hour or so the movie was over and you gave a soft yawn, you were so tired..."okay...I'm heading to bed" you said "uh...c-can I ask a question?" Reaper asked "sure..." you replied tiredly, "w-who's your favourite character...in that movie?" Reaper asked, you yawned "well when I was young my favourite was Pegasus cause he was so awesome, but now...mmm, maybe Zeus...Hades is quite fun though too" you replied.  
"Why is it that...death is portrayed as the bad guy?" Reaper asked which made you pause finally understanding why he was asking these questions "your not a bad guy Reaper...I understand what you have to do and I respect that, I'm...sorry if I made you think that you were bad" you said looking away "because you are far from that...if anything I'm the bad one..." you added causing Reaper to jump.

"YOU BAD!" he yelled "never...you ain't got one bad bone in your body" he said, you glared "if your gonna say your bad then I will say I'm bad too" you declared, Reaper sighed "I want you to be honest...do ya...even love me?" he asked, you frowned and looked away "...not...really, it's not you Reaper it's me, I need to get past the fact that I can't touch you, hug you...k-kiss...you" you said a dark blush on your face.  
Reaper smirked "oh?" he asked as you glared "don't think of anything" you said pouting as Reaper chuckled "when you get old and die, I'm going to reap you" he said, you stared "you can try...but your gonna have to catch me" you teased.

Reaper sighed "thank you..." he said making you pause "well...I better get home, sure my bro is getting mad that I'm not doing my job" Reaper said beginning to float off, you stared for awhile "Reaper...wait" you said making him stop "uh yeah?" he asked, you stared at him dead serious "in...your world...is there a...heaven or is everyone...you know...is my-" you said before Reaper interrupted "no...he's not...trust me I'd know...if...I do find him...heh, maybe I'll try and bring him back to you" he replied.  
You gave him a small smile "thanks..." you said yawning "well night Reaper" you added heading upstairs, "night...Y/N" Reaper whispered before going through the portal back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh it's so short I'm sorry, Y/N can't really do anything physical to Reaper...but the date was cute.  
> I can imagine most dates being short.  
> Anyways we are heading back to *bird squawks* SHUT UP!


	25. Bird date

"Come on can't I come?" Chris asked as you sighed "fine...but just this once...and I know the perfect world to take you" you said as you grabbed his hand, "uh so where is the p-portal...cause I can't see it" Chris replied you gave him a kind smile "just keep a hold of my hand..." you said leading him forward and passing through the portal,  
before he could panic at you vanishing into nothing he closed his eyes as he passed through.

"You can open them" you said as Chris heard sounds of chirping birds and flapping wings, he opened his eyes as they widened, everywhere was so...beautiful.  
Monsters had bird like wings of all shapes and sizes, he also spotted humans having a casual conversation "hang around out here...I'm gonna hang with Raven" you told him starting to walk off, leaving your stunned brother far behind toward Raven's tree...you quite liked Raven...even IF he kidnapped you that one time.

You suddenly felt someone lift you up immediately you yelped in surprise closing your eyes tightly, "aw...sorry I scared ya Dove" a familiar voice said, you cracked an eye open seeing it was just Raven you sighed "seriously Raven?" you asked, "what?" Raven asked holding you bridal style.  
"Do you HAVE to sneak kidnap me?" you asked as Raven chuckled "not really kidnapping if I know ya" he replied as you sighed soon realising how he was holding you brought a blush onto your face, "uh...R-Raven...as nice as this is...maybe you can not hold me like this?" you asked praying he wouldn't be such a tease.

Raven seemed to notice your nervous voice "oh...sure I'm sorry if uh...it-it is uncomfortable" he replied instantly nervous making you sigh as he placed you down, you could finally calm your heart from beating "so where would you like to go?" Raven asked, you stared at him for a moment "oh...well you can decide" you said since you didn't know this world too well.  
"Hmm...I know I'll take ya to Grillby's" Raven said as he grabbed your hand in his and started to lead you deep into town "Raven...why do you live away from the town?" you asked, "ah well...I like my privacy...some monsters really like to snoop" Raven replied, you gave a small smile "was this before or...after...Papyrus" you asked hoping Raven didn't feel offended.

Raven didn't seem to mind though his mood did change "after..." he replied simply, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't mention it" you told him Raven turned to you and smiled "it's okay...your only curious, I don't mind really" he said seeming truthful, you gave him a small smile as he resumed the walk to Grillby's.

Soon you arrived at what looked like a monster bar, though you noticed humans too inside, it was quite homely with stools by the bar and tables with chairs at the side and a jukebox at the back, Raven led you straight up to the stools he had his wings fully closed so he didn't take up a lot of space, you sat on the stool beside him "Grillbz two glasses of water please" Raven called.

You noticed the fire monster nod silently, at first you couldn't see any signs of wings until you noticed his wings were made of fire...which was confusing...though also amazing, "Raven...why aren't your wings made of bone?" you asked actually curious Raven blinked and shrugged "maybe because bones can't fly...oh wait I can" he said chuckling slightly, "my dad had bone wings but my mom had feathered ones, me and my bro inherited the feathered ones...which I prefer...dad said because his were made of bone he couldn't really fly" Raven replied.  
Soon Grillby returned with the water, you took a small sip "what was your dad like?" you asked, Raven stared but looked away slightly "I'd...rather not talk about him...we uh...weren't close, then when...Paps died...even less so..." he replied, you frowned "I'm...sorry" you said...gosh you were terrible Raven gave you a kind smile "it's okay Dove...I'll forgive ya...for a price" Raven said, you sighed though a tad worried what the price was "w-what is it?" you asked.

"You'll give it to me at the end of our date, so what would you like to do after this?" Raven asked, you gave a smile "I want to go back to that mountain" you said, Raven stared..."why?" he asked "well...I want to draw you something" you said, Raven blinked but smiled "okay...Grillbz, can I get a box of fries to go please" Raven asked as Grillby once again silently nodded before heading to the back.

After an hour you and Raven were back at the mountain, no matter how much Raven tried to peak you wouldn't allow him to look "tell me more about Papyrus..." you said interested in hearing about his brother, since you will never meet him "Paps was sweet, he woulda liked ya Dove...he was brave, smart...the best skelebird bro in the whole multiverse" Raven said, you giggled "wouldn't he be the ONLY skelebird brother in the multiverse?" you asked "nah...there are other bird AU's out there"  
Raven replied.  
You hummed...you didn't want to upset Raven by getting a new skeleton bird friend...you would have to avoid those AU's in the future "I think I'm almost done" you said grabbing a fry and chewing on it "yep..." you said handing the pad to Raven, he took it and his eyes widened...it was Papyrus...his brother...not exactly but...an attempt to draw someone who was long gone in this world, he began to tear up.

"D-Dove...y-ya...*sniff* didn't have ta...do this" Raven said unable to stop his tears, you gave a soft smile "I...wanted to give you something that...would keep you company when I'm not here" you said, Raven wiped his eye sockets "aw Dove, your sweet...well...guess I will accept this instead of the other price" he said, you frowned you were a little curious what he was going to make you give him "what was it going to be?" you asked, Raven hid his face slightly "nothing important Dove"  
he replied.

You then just remembered "OH NO!" you yelled shocking Raven "what?" he asked "I forgot about my brother" you said, "what?" Raven asked.

You and Raven arrived back at the portal soon you spotted Chris close by you rushed up to him "you okay bro?" you asked, "yeah I'm fine...uh who's this then?" Chris asked as you looked back to Raven "oh this is Raven, Raven this is Chris my brother" you said, Chris held out his hand "nice to meet you Raven" he said Raven carefully accepted the handshake...he wasn't quite brave around new people.  
"Ready to head home?" you asked Chris as he nodded "yeah...I feel kinda tired" he said, "yeah that's first time for ya" you said "see you later Raven" you said grabbing Chris's hand and leading him through the portal back home, Raven held the drawing of Papyrus close, "see...you..." he whispered as he flew back home to his tree...at least he felt less alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late, but I am going to a special autistic speaking so I was busy doing stuff.


	26. April Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've done something different this week.

BOOM!

Well this was a fantastic start to the day as you slowly drank a cup of tea "I WILL W-W-WIN THIS TIME I-I-II-INK" Error yelled firing strings towards Ink, who used his brush to deflect them "YEAH RIGHT, I will win miss Y/N's heart" he said, Error growled "I'M NOT T-T-T-TTALKING ABOUT Y-Y-Y/N" he said a dark blush on his face as Ink smirked "don't kid yourself, I've seen the way you stared at her" he said.

You continued drinking your tea...as cool as their fight was, you wished it didn't completely destroy your house, or get the local police involved...OR the military, yeah...there wasn't any point in hiding it anymore at this rate the whole world knew, helicopters were flying high filming the epic fight.  
"N-NNN-NO!" Error yelled summoning a blaster and firing it at Ink who dodged it and fired his own blaster, to those sitting and watching at home it probably looks cool, like all those anime's and cartoons...but it's not, not when it destroys YOUR house and YOUR life.

"Brahs this is so not rad" Fresh said seeming to be sitting beside you from out of nowhere, this didn't phase you "GET AWAY YOU PARASITE!" both Ink and Error yelled firing bone attacks which knocked Fresh far away from you, good lord...that was awesome "eh" you replied to the...wait...are you replying to me?  
"Look...it's not cool, my house is destroyed, my secret life with my husbando, skeleton harem ruined AND my dad is still dead", ...first I'm sorry, second EW did NOT need to know that and lastly dad is NOT dead, he is actually Gaster...oh damn you made me spoil the WHOLE fanfic!

"Wait...wha?", yeah I mean dad who handles needle's, works as a 'doctor' and does something to his child that causes huge power later in their life, you and Sans are LITERALLY the same thing, "oh...cool, but how is my dad Gaster?", ...magic?  
"Oh god that's lame...you REALLY suck at this", you know when I write I don't even plan a script, words just come so I type and type until I feel I've reached an 'end' point...being autistic sucks, "I can see...since your not writing about the HUGE,  
AWESOME BATLLE!", oh who cares...people won't read this anymore now that the fic is spoilt, I'm best off just ending it.

"Wait what does that-"

Vroooom, the sound of power being cut and darkness all around...you see nothing now.  
"No I see words right now."  
Nothing but words which are NOT IMPORTANT!  
"I dunno looks pretty important, cause explanation point."

"Oh silent talk?"

"Okay...let's seeeee..."

...What are you doing?  
"You see comments telling you how awesome you are, how happy people are enjoying your work."  
Wha-

Evening_tea_and_lights: I love it!  
The summary of this work is so good and it has great story quality for more ideas!

KitKqtEnderheart: long live hot fur suit guy (this was just funny XD)

Punny_Fan: lol, I love it.

LittleMissDoom: Next chapter? (Hope this one suits your needs)

(THIS CONVERSATION MADE ME LOVE HUMANITY!)  
UltimateGamer101: I've read this story before. Mhm. Dunno where, but I have.  
Kinogirl: Yup Hi same author do not worry, I have not been stolen from XD On Fanfiction (you have same username) unless this is a different person...  
In which case I am stupid UltimateGamer101: Yep =)  
Good to know it's not le stolen~

(When I was maybe racist?)  
LittleMissDoom: Acts Excited in Spanish~ Kinogirl: *softly blushes*  
Uh GOOGLE HELP MEH!

Gracias te amo Te mira Jejeje Espero que Google traduce obras LittleMissDoom: ACk XD i dont actually speak spanish, im just a Canadian fanfic addict Kinogirl: *HEARTSHOT*  
YOU BETRAY MEH!

T-T *cries in corner*  
LittleMissDoom: aahhhh Im SORRY! T-T I DiDnt mean toooo -w-

fanfic+queen: I need more CHAPTERS PLEASSSSSE!  
(Lookie you got one :D)

Yiyithepanda: I love this you did an amazing job. Keep it up. So far my favorite Sans is Raven.

rienna: Ahhh the story was a blast- I checked back on this fanfic once again after a while and I'm glad I did! Such a lovely update and story 3

(Geno love)  
LittleLuna: Poor Geno...I wanna hug him so badly...;-;  
Squigly: HOW DARE YOU CALL GENO CRAZY INK!HES NOT CRAZY HE'S SAD AND MISGUIDED CAUSE HE LOST HIS BROTHER AND FRIENDS TO FRISK AND CHARA AND HE'S STUCK IN THE SAVE SCREEN WITH ONLY PART A SOUL AND HIS MURDER IS HIS ONLY COMPANY AND HE NEEDS ALL THE HUGS AND LOVE BUT NOT L.O.V. HE'S ADORABLE AND SAD AND I WANNA HUG HIM SOOO MUCH!  
sunshine: geno deserves a hug :3

(When I lost my cat)  
knifehappypsycho: its ok :D... i understand... take as much time as you need to feel better :)  
takeitorleaveit: Hope you fell better Niskaru_Fanfictions: I'm sorry to hear about that D: I understand that you need time, and I will gladly wait.  
Natasha f: of course take all the time u need and all the love and support possible :)  
lacewing: *hugs* I feel your loss, its hair when our furry friends cross that rainbow bridge. Take the time you need. Its alright.  
Marionette1: Aww im so sorry ;-; ...poor Felix. please get better soon. ive had to watch one of my animals get killed cause they were too sick and we couldnt take them to the vet so I know how that is..  
Blue: It's OK Buddy gosh that must be really hard I'm sorry for your loss I have my condolence what time is you need on the next chapter :) I help make you feel any better well ( gives author a hug )  
Heartofgold: Yo, Kino, don't be sorry. Your allowed to take breaks whenever you want to. I am Terribly sorry that your cat passed away so go ahead and take it easy. Just know that everyone cares about you and your feelings also if they don't they can fuck off. You're your own person Kino. Get well soon. Take care.

Ryan: IDNALANAKSNXGA dying.  
My name is Ryan and now i have a friend that's called Ryan. 's just great.

(Now stuff from my Fanfiction which I don't get as many but the regulars)

KHR-Yunalesca: Ooo~ fun! I don't see Reaper all that often so it's pretty cool that he's here too. Did some of the others sans' disappear to other places, because you mentioned outer but he didn't give an introduction.? I always manage to forget that Gsans is such a flirt. But I hope she doesn't have high hopes of her house staying in one piece with so many of them there, hehe. I'm also excited to read about each interaction so I'll 'see' you later!  
GoldGuardian2418: Well, honesty is always best.

Loving this so far! Please update soon! :)

(Best anon comment EVER!)  
Guest: rRuNing_DEBug ERROR DETECTED RUN_VIRUS_SCAN DECODE_TEXT DECODE STOPED ERROR OCURED RESULTS SAVED RESULTS PRINT ...

AU DISPLAY HORroRTaLE EMERGANSY SHUT DOWN

ERROR CODE 120818353198165 CALL INTERNET EXPLORER 1919 FOR LATEST PATCH

(Not gonna include Watta cause I don't think I get many/if ANY there)

...Heh, guess I got no choice.  
"I would like to continue living thank you."  
Agreed...I would like to thank you all.  
"Me too, even though I am you?"  
Okay this is getting confusing and I think we need to tell them.  
"...Tell them what?"

HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY SUCKERS!  
"Wait...FUCK YOU!"  
HEHEHE *flees into the shadows*  
"YOU TRICKED US YOU SNEAKY AUTHOR!"

Yep NONE OF THIS IS CANON!  
So do not worry about spoilz there is none here, though I am curious what you guys think of the Reader's dad being Gaster (an alternate ver), it's not canon because I don't personally like that idea.  
But it was an idea at some point, in fact the only canon thing is that I really don't have a script, when I write I don't think of the words they just come out.

I dunno if it's poor planning or what, tbh I don't know when the end game is.  
Still thank you...it is quite nice to hear so many positive things.

In a month you will get something special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for tricking you T-T  
> But if you do wanna read something I have started the sequel to Six Skeletons and a pet here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10515174/chapters/23207565


	27. Authors Note

Hello everyone, so time to talk about THE PARTY!

On the 12th of May at 6/7pm (UK time) if you are American it's 1/2pm, I will be livestreaming a special Living With the Skeletons Party SPECIAL!

Here is the summery:

It is the Reader's birthday (Reader will be referred to as Yin), she invites her close skeleton friends: Ink, Pluto, Blue, Red, G, Black, Raven, Reaper, Dream and Sans to her birthday party.

(This takes place before finding Geno but after her family finds out)

So she convinces the skeletons to talk to some people on the internet and answer questions.

Here are some rules:

1\. Don't be rude (obvious rule, Red is the only skeleton who may be allowed to curse)

2\. Do not ask questions like: "Yin who do you love the most?", "Yin would you kiss Blueberry?", I say this because the skeletons and Reader are not in 'dating phase' at this moment.

3\. Do not speak the future (Anything after Geno is spoilers and should not be asked), but you can ask the skeletons about the other AU's (of course only Dream and Ink will know about them).

4\. You may/may not be allowed to flirt, I don't know really I know a lot of Raven fangirls may want to flirt with the precious bird.

I think that's it...

30 minutes (or an hour depending how popular) will be questions, but if not the other 30 minutes will be Yin FINALLY playing Undertale.

Then again I am still unsure if that is what I am doing, here is the link to my YT so do look out for it.

user/KanaTokisho

Also if this goes well enough, I may ask if the people will be interested in doing an audio reading of the fanfic, with updated script and maybe pictures if we are lucky.


	28. Altister

A new day, another new world.  
It was Father's day...you didn't mind...okay that was a lie, you did mind but you tried not to show it, Ink though saw through your little act, he'd gotten good at that...  
He actually asked you for a favour, there is a Sans that is alone...that needs company, you took up the opportunity to go to a new world.

So Ink took you to the portal world called 'Altertale', all that Ink told you was that it was like Underswap somewhat with the monsters swapped but personalities the same, so you went through the portal.

Your vision cleared up and you noticed you were not in a snowy forest, but in a sort of cave you looked up and saw an opening, you guessed this was the entrance to the underground, looking down you noticed you are standing on a bed of golden flowers, you carefully avoided stepping on them any further as you headed toward a door.

You saw a black petalled flower, well...this looked evil "hello...I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower" Flowey said with a wide smile, but with the small fangs...yeah this was certainly evil..."bye" you said trying to go around him but he just popped up in front of you making you jump.  
"Now now friend, don't go walking off, your new in the underground and I your best friend, should teach you how things work" Flowey said, you groaned "listen...I'm not stupid, your a black petalled flower, with little fangs...your whole 'innocent' act doesn't really work" you replied as you once again tried going around him.

You fell as you felt something wrap around your ankle, you turn your head "then I guess you should know, in this world...it's kill, or BE killed" Flowey said as his vines held you down and a bunch of dark petals were above your head "DIE!" Flowey yelled, you closed your eyes tight as he laughed you were waiting for Reaper to show up and save your life.

...

But nobody came...

You heard a strange noise, you opened your eyes and saw this worlds Sans, he wore a black robe and black pants, he still had the pink slippers and over the black robe was a dark blue...vest of some kind?  
There was also a darker blue symbol on the chest, you saw a bunch of blue bones destroy Flowey's vines and a bone knock Flowey away, "what a disgusting creature, torturing such a poor, innocent girl" he said as you carefully sat up.  
"Do not be afraid my friend, I'm Sans, Sans the skeleton" he said as he held out his hand which you accepted as he helped you up "your...older than the other humans, ah well what's your name?" he asked, "I'm Y/N" you replied "nice to meet you Y/N, come I'll guide you through the ruins" he said you quickly followed him.

You came out of the cave to the sight of a ruin like structure up ahead, it looked quite beautiful, you noticed Sans was waiting for you as you quickly sped up not wanting to make him wait as he led you into another room.  
You noticed a closed door and buttons on the floor...good lord it's a puzzle, "welcome to the ruins, Y/N" Sans said, "allow me to educate you to these puzzles" he finished before he walked over the four buttons that weren't in the middle then pressed the switch which opened the door "the underground is full of puzzles, but there is always a tip near the puzzle which makes them easier to solve" Sans told you as you sighed with relief that you wouldn't have to do puzzles.

You followed him out of the room, he pulled a switch, then another which lowered more spikes you felt relieved since you were not interested in doing puzzles...not that you hated them, coming into the next room you spotted a dummy "as a human in the underground, monsters may try to attack you" Sans said which of course made you worry "do not worry, it is quite simple...when you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight...while you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation"  
Sans finished as he blocked off the hallway to the next room.  
"Try it out on this dummy" he said, you nervously walked up to the dummy as you stared at it...god this was stupid..."uh...hello" you said, of course the dummy didn't reply but Sans seemed happy "very good" Sans said walking out as you quickly followed him, "there is a puzzle in this room...I wonder if you can solve it" he said as he walked on, you followed unsure since you couldn't see the puzzle.

Suddenly a frog jumped into your way making you jump and yelp in surprise, Sans hearing your call glared at the frog, one of his eyesockets turning black and the other bright blue the frog smartly fled.  
You sighed in relief but Sans chuckled "didn't know a human could be so scared of frogs" he said, it was your turn to glare "I'm not scared of frogs" you replied, "really?" Sans asked holding back a laugh "because you almost, jumped out of your skin" he finished, which made you groan but also laugh slightly.  
You soon noticed the spikes and grew nervous, "um...is this the puzzle?" you asked as memories of Horrortale flashed through your mind, Sans frowned "here take my hand" he said holding out his hand you carefully took it though obviously scared out of your mind, Sans put one foot forward as the spikes lowered.

He led you through the path of spikes allowing you to calm down "maybe puzzles are a little too dangerous for now" Sans said exiting the room which of course you quickly followed, but he had vanished "Sans!" you yelled as you ran down the long hallway, he couldn't be far.

You soon reached a pillar as he came out "hello Y/N, do not worry I did not leave you" Sans said causing you to glare while panting, Sans grew nervous "h-however there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independence" he finished, "w-what do you mean?" you asked "I must attend to something and you must stay alone for awhile, please wait here I will be back shortly, I will give you a cell phone, if you need anything just call" Sans said.

He handed you an old looking cell phone, "be good" he said before walking out you sighed as you sat down, after a long while of waiting there was no call also you were still nervous about that flower, so you decided to leave the room that was when the phone rang which made you jump, you answered it "hello Y/N, it's Sans...you haven't left the room have you?" he asked.  
You were thankful to have a good sense of lying, "nope" you replied "good, be good then" he replied as he hung up, you saw a frog nearby which didn't seem interested in fighting you, "ribbit, ribbit" it said.

You gave it a kind smile and walked off, you ran into some monsters which you fled from, you also found more puzzles which were easy to solve, of course Sans rang up now and then "hello Y/N, it's Sans...for no reason in particular, which do you prefer?" Sans asked "pepperoni or ham and cheese?" he asked.  
You found that to be an odd question "uh...I guess ham and cheese" you replied "I see thank you" Sans finished hanging up, you took one step forward and the phone rang again "hello Y/N, it's Sans again...you do not dislike pepperoni do you?" he asked, "I know what your preference is but...would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?" he asked.

You sighed "no...I wouldn't" you replied "right, I understand...thank you" Sans replied hanging up, after a few puzzles and more rooms there was another call "hello Y/N" Sans said sounding worried, "I just realised that is has been awhile since I have cleaned up, I was not expecting to have company so soon" he said as you gave a soft smile "I understand" you said "well be good" Sans finished hanging up.

You arrived at a new room there was a tree in the centre and behind the tree was a cute little house, you noticed Sans walk forwards as he rang you, he saw you so hung up and rushed towards you almost excited, "Y/N how did you even get here?" he asked, you gave a small smile "the puzzles weren't that hard, and any monster I saw I just ran from" you replied.  
Sans seemed to sigh "I shouldn't have left you for so long, but I have a surprise for you" he said as you blinked wondering if the question from earlier had any relation to the surprise "is it a sanswich?" you asked with a chuckle as Sans began laughing "oh Asgore that was a good one" he said.

"Follow me" Sans said leading you into the small home "do you smell that?" he asked you took a small sniff...what was it?  
"Yeah what is it?" you asked Sans smiled "a pepperoni, ham and cheese hot pocket" he replied as you blinked almost shocked, "really...a...hot pocket?" you asked as Sans nodded "yep" he replied as you stared almost dumbfounded, "you microwave hot pockets, what took you so long?" you asked as Sans quickly looked away nervous "uh, um...b-because...uh, oh would you like to hear a frog fact?" he asked and before you could answer he began listing frog facts.  
"Thereareover5000frogspeciesintheworldeachonehasauniquecallandsomefrogcallscanbeheardamileawaysomefrogscanjumpovertwentytimestheirownbodylength" Sans quickly began to say so quickly that you couldn't understand a word he was saying, after a long...long...hour, Sans was panting out of breath you stared boredly "...okay so back to the hot pockets" you said.

Sans sighed "I...I wanted to destroy the ruin door, so you can't leave...b-but I just...can't do it" he said, you stared "um...if I want to leave I'll go back to the flower room, since that's where the portal is" you replied, Sans blinked "portal...ohhhh, you must be the friend Ink told me about I-I'm sorry, I thought you had fallen like the other humans" he replied.  
You gave him a kind smile "it is quite alright, but isn't there a human already fallen down here?" you asked since you had heard about this mystery child and how they are the 'last soul' for all monsterkind to be free, you really needed to do some research on this and play the freaking game at some point.

"No...you are the first in a long while" Sans declared making you almost surprised "oh well...I guess I might actually MEET this kid at some point, keep hearing so much about them yet I've never seen them" you explained, Sans chuckled "well if they come I'll ring you" he said which made you smile "thanks...still I don't know why Ink told me to come here" you said gently sighing, "maybe I should just go home..." you finished.  
Sans seemed to frown "o-oh...before you do, here is your hot pocket" he said handing you a hot pocket which you took "thanks" you said, "m-maybe I should walk you back too..." Sans added as you nodded since then you wouldn't get attacked by monsters.

After a long walk back you reached the portal before leaving you just remembered "oh right...I should give you a nickname...hmm, Altertale, Alter...Alan, Alister...hm Alister do you like that?" you asked, Alister gave a small smile "of course, don't be afraid to visit I'll ask Ink to move it closer next time" he said as he walked away you passed through the portal back to home sweet home...wait a minute 'I'll ask Ink to move it closer next time', Alister planned it...*sigh* just how many hot skeletons am I going to have to date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is Altertale which is owned by Friisans.  
> So Altertale isn't a fully swapped universe, for people curious Sans is swapped with Toriel, Papyrus swapped with Asgore and Gaster swapped with Asriel.  
> Before people freak out shouting 'FONTCEST', NO it isn't.  
> They are still brothers and Gaster is (in this AU) considered their younger brother, no fontcest which means he is free to date *wink* plus besides from Storyshift he is the only other character with royalty (since his brother is King, that would make him a Prince ie next in line).


	29. A Friend

Ring ring, you picked up the phone "hello?" you said "hey Y/N", it was Ryan you smiled "hey...what's up?" you asked, "well uh...how many of these cosplay guys are rooming with you?" Ryan asked, you blinked "what are you talking bout?" you asked.  
"Well...I was doing some shopping and I found your friends...Ink and Blue?" Ryan asked as you hummed in response "well they are with this other guy...but he's not dressed as a skeleton, but ya know he's got this hoodie...like Sans" Ryan replied, "wait...how do you know about Sans?" you asked "I played Undertale..." he replied.

You sighed "so...are they in trouble?" you asked wondering why Ink and Blue are walking around town, "no...people are just staring...just thought, maybe you'd like to come and make sure no one freaks" Ryan asked, you sighed "yeah...where are they?"

You had to be sneaky...this was your chance to spy on them, you dressed yourself heavily in a black hoodie and black shoes, you watched them as they were searching a taco aisle, that didn't surprise you Blue loved making taco's...though didn't Ink tell you that they can't eat non magic foods, why was Blue getting non magical taco's?

"Why do I have to be here?" complained the male human, "so we don't stand out so much, humans are much more calm when they believe we are cosplayers" Ink whispered, the human sighed "fine...but why is Blue buying taco's from this world?" he asked, Blue turned "it's practice for miss Y/N" he said as he looked back at the taco's finding the cheapest brand.  
"Oh right...your girlfriend, I'll never understand how you guys can fall for a simple human" the human replied, Ink smirked "I'd bet you'd like her" he said as the human sighed "nah...I'm more into monsters myself" he finished.

Wait...this human was an alternate Sans?  
...Why didn't you find him attractive?  
Oh well...how were Ink and Blue going to pay for the taco shells anyway?

You carefully followed them to the check out and noticed the human seemed to have the currency, which made sense still you better get home before they do, you began to hurry and bumped into the skeletons "oh human I'm sorry are you okay?" Blue asked, thank the lords the hood stayed up as you covered your face in the best way you could, you nodded and quickly rushed out.

Whew...you had arrived home before they did.  
Hearing a teleport sound you opened an eye and spotted the group "where did you guys go?" you asked ready for a lie or something, Blue was nervous obviously wanting his taco thing as a surprise "we wanted to see more of your world, our alternate human self bought some er...food for himself, Ink nodded quickly as you gave them a stare..."you didn't tell me there was an alternate world where Sans is a human" you said standing up and walking up to the new Sans.

Now able to see him closer you noticed he had quite white messy hair, his skin was also quite pale and unlike Sans didn't have a permanant grin, he still gave a small smile "nice to meet you miss Y/N" he said, you had to think of another new nickname...then again you felt no attraction to this Sans.  
"It's nice to meet you too...is it okay to give you a nickname?" you asked as he shrugged "sure whateves you like" he replied, you stared as you tried to think of a name...Sans...hmmm "how bout" you said before pausing "um...Husans?" you said, before giving yourself a facepalm you were running out of inventive nicknames.

The human laughed loudly "HAHA...why not Clive?" he asked as you stared "why Clive?" you asked "cause I like it" Clive replied as you sighed, "well okay" you replied "I gotta go!" Blue said quickly rushing through the portal "k...I'm heading home" Clive said as he slowly walked through the portal, Ink stared "Y/N...do you...like him?" he asked.  
You groaned slightly "not...really, not in that way..." you replied noticing Ink's bright smiling face, you couldn't help but smile "next time you decide to visit...tell me okay?" you asked as Ink nodded "of course!" he said excitedly as he rushed through the portal.

You sighed...gosh he was so cute...you wish you had someone who understood how you felt...wait, 'I'm more into monsters myself', you quickly rushed into the portal as you looked around for his world...you found something called HumanTale...well that MUST be it, so you walked through it.

You found yourself at Mt Ebott as you spotted a small village nearby...Clive couldn't be far, so you headed toward the village.

Arriving in the village the first thing you spotted was a small goat monster child as she stared at you with closed eyes, you stared and smiled "hello there little one" you said "Frisk...are you bothering the nice girl?" asked a nicely dressed female human, Frisk shook her head as she ran up to the human woman "oh no miss...um...I'm looking for someone called Sans, do you know him?" you asked.  
The woman chuckled "yes...you'll find him at Grillby's" she replied as you nodded "thank you miss" you said as Frisk seemed to tug on the lady's dress robe, "hm you want to see him too?" the woman asked as Frisk nodded, "okay...I'm sure the lady needs help getting there anyway" she said.

Frisk smiled as she...or are they a he?  
They grab your hand leading you to Grillby's which is deeper in the village, most of the village was filled with humans, with only a few monsters around...guess this world is totally swapped with humans being trapped underground instead of monsters, soon you arrived at Grillby's as Frisk opened the door you followed, they gasped as they ran up to the bar you soon saw Clive sitting at the bar as he drank ketchup...guess some things never change.  
"Oh hey kiddo" Clive said as Frisk tugged on his hoodie, he turned slightly and noticed you "oh hey Y/N" he said as you walked over, "hi Clive" you said as Frisk stared confused "why are ya here?" he asked as he picked Frisk up letting her sit on his lap as Grillby brought Frisk a milkshake, "oh well...I need advice" you said.

Clive blinked as you sat down "uh kiddo...can ya give me and my friend some privacy?" he asked as Frisk nodded as she walked over to a group of humans playing poker, "well...I don't know how much you know about me dating...well...almost every skeleton I meet" you said a dark blush on your face,  
Clive chuckled slightly "I know everything, listen...it's normal" he said which made you stare "ya see...there is...this cute monster girl, I love her...I want to protect and keep her safe" he said.  
You smiled "aw how cute, who is she?" you asked as Clive frowned "you didn't let me finish" he said causing you to frown "humans age quicker than monsters do...she's...not quite my age yet...but ever since I met her, everything she's done..." he said looking quite upset.

You frowned "I...didn't think of that, I'll age faster than the others" you finished "maybe...I shouldn't date them at all..." you added, Clive sighed "nah your special, you got magic...something no other human has" he said, you sighed "but...still how will it work, can I still have kids with a skeleton, do they kiss without lips?" you asked.  
Clive began laughing "Y/N calm down, there isn't any need to panic just go with it...talk with them if you are really concerned...you need a drink, Grillby bring another bottle of ketchup" he said, you stared confused "I don't drink ketchup" you replied, Clive smirked "neither do I" he whispered finally getting the bottle of ketchup you took a sip and your eyes widened...it was WINE!

After a long drink with Clive you arrived back home and flopped down on the couch groaning, you swore you would try...you need to try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look a Sans Reader ISN'T interested in.  
> To be honest I want the Reader to have a human friend that they can trust in with their secrets (that isn't their family).  
> Anyways Clive is in love with someone very close...I bet people can guess...  
> Also I can't find out who was the first to create HumanTale soooo...I don't claim ownership of the idea but I gave Clive a design that was as close to Sans as possible (yes Clive is an albino).


	30. Author's note (Kinda)

Okay enjoy what I am dubbing as the canon height chart in my fanfic.

We will go from tallest to shortest.

G is the tallest because he is a combination of Gaster and Sans.  
Clive(HumanTale) is the next tallest because he is a human so is not as short as the skeletons.  
Nightmare is next, mainly because in his gooey state I imagine him taller.  
Lust is next because he 'exercises' more...being tall gives him more customers.  
Reaper is next (really don't have a good reason why) I just feel he'd have more height to him.  
Error is next (don't judge me) but I like tall Error :3  
Storyshift Sans is taller than normal Sans (not by much).  
Alister(Altertale) is the same height as Storyshift.  
Sans (oh look the classic is here) so everyone after him is either same height or shorter.  
Pluto(Outertale), Geno, Trainertale, Fresh, Underpray and Dancetale is same height as Sans.  
Raven and Red actually share the same height, Raven is smaller than Sans because his wings needed a smaller body to carry him (I know what you all are thinking).  
THEN HOW DID RAVEN CARRY US!  
Magic XD  
Red is small because of his brother and his universe.  
Ink is next (yus I love idea that Ink is small), it's just adorable plus I have a sister who is an artist and she is tiny compared to me.  
Dream is next (god look at how far he is from his brother), I dunno why but Dream being small is just ADORABLE!

Blackberry and Blueberry are tied for  
"NO WE DON'T!"  
...Um...I-I mean *cough

Blackberry is next in height because of his heels (tho I don't really count them but because he is threatening to end my life got no choice).  
Finally is Blueberry...yes he is the smallest...

Oh also...if someone could maybe assist me...I've got a...skeleton problem...

*The skeletons will also reply to comments relating to them*


	31. Sneaky Author's note shhh

Okay sorry for ALL THE NOTES!

But lately I was thinking about why MY FANFIC, is so popular among you people...I mean there is so much better stuff out there...Like my awesome MLP fanfic which got no love.  
But WE ARE NOT HERE FOR THAT!

Listen...I have an ADORABLE little sis, I wanna shock her, she does AMAZING art.  
It's SO GOOD!

But she has little comments/none at all and I am sad bout that.

So without her knowing I am going to:

1\. Give you guys her DA profile to send her comments: http://serifdraws.deviantart.com/  
2\. Commission Undertale stuff (if you wish)  
3\. Do not tell her where you found her *wink*

I ask for little...I ask for nothing but your love...BUT I ASK OF YOU TO LOVE THIS PRECIOUS DEMON...I MEAN ANGEL CHILD!  
So DO IT!

...Please?


	32. Date with G

Knock knock, you moaned as you yawned getting out of bed you checked the time...five in the morning?  
You really need to get a 'don't disturb' sign, you walked to the door and opened it expecting Ink but instead you noticed it was G, he stared and gave you a smirk "nice" he said you gave him a glare as you slammed the door shut.

Quickly getting changed you opened the door "G...it's five in the morning" you said as you yawned quietly, "I know, perfect time for a date" G replied, you moaned really wishing you could say no...but god DAMN is he HOT!  
"Okay..." you replied tiredly "where we going?" you asked, "oh...I booked us a fancy place" G said as he grabbed your hand and teleported "wait...not in...your world?" you asked worriedly, G smiled "no besides the people here seemed okay with me booking a table" he said walking in, you sighed as you quickly followed.

"G you can't just come waltzing into my world and going to book places" you whispered, "wait...how did you afford this?" you asked, G smirked "I have ways" he said as a uniformed lady noticed you and G quickly rushing up "welcome Mr G and Miss Y/N, follow me to your table" she said, you were relieved that no one was freaking out, but it didn't make sense to you.  
"Thank you miss" G said as you and G were at the booked table, G pulled a chair out which made you blush "o-oh thank you" you said as you sat down as he pushed the chair in, then he sat on the opposite side...gosh handsome AND a gentleman.

"I do hope this isn't too simple and boring" G said as you stared "oh no, not at all" you said a smile on your face just as a waiter gave you and G a menu, you looked it over and your eyes widened, gosh everything was fancy "get whatever you like my love" G said with a wink.  
You gave him a nervous smile, you didn't want to have G pay so much money so you looked for the cheapest thing on the menu, that was until G decided to order for you "can we have the Le Fermonge Delight, then for the main course the Italian special and desert, chocolate cake...also bring a bottle of wine", the waiter nodded taking the menu's and leaving, you stared at him mouth almost agape "G...are you sure you can afford all that?" you asked, "of course do not worry Y/N, I want to treat you like a Princess" G answered.

You blushed heavily "that's sweet G...b-but I don't want you to spend so much money on me, I'd feel guilty if I don't choose you" you said now nervous, G frowned "listen Y/N, even if you don't choose me you shouldn't feel guilty, because I love you both as a friend and as a lover" he replied, oh gosh why did this one have to be such a gentleman?

The first course arrived with the wine, G poured you a glass which you accepted after all you were quite good with your drinks, G poured his own, the first course was a small dish filled with many healthy vegetables dressed in mayonnaise or...okay you had NO IDEA what this was, either way it looked tasty, the waiter left "G...how are you going to eat this?" you asked just remembering the whole 'can't eat human food'.  
"I brought a little secret from my world" G whispered as he took a small salt shaker out of his pocket and sprinkled it on his food "what does that do?" you asked, G used a fork and lifted a bit of his food up to you, you nervously took a bite...strange...the food was gone the minute it hit your tongue.

"My bro made it, he calls it monster dressing, means it converts human food into magical energy as soon as you eat it" he said you gave a smile "what about wine?" you asked as you took a sip "that too" G replied sprinkling some in his wine, "what happens if a skeleton eats human food?" you asked curiously, G shrugged "I wouldn't know, no Sans has tried" he replied.  
You wondered if it just falls out of them, or maybe they grow flesh or something, you continued the meal "speaking of Sans, Ink wanted to tell you that Nightmare should be causing no more problems" G said, you sighed "thank the lord, those nightmares were awful" you said, G seemed angry at that "I'll be sure to give him something to be sorry about" he said.

You quickly shook your hands "no no, as bad as it was...he did have a point..." you said as you looked away "I thought my father was...perfect, kind, loving...but really...maybe he never was" you replied, "you shouldn't trust anything Nightmare shows you, he's a liar and a trickster" G replied, you gave a small frown "I never told you about my father, or...how he..." you said pausing.  
"You don't have to tell me anything...if...what Nightmare showed you was true, I know how you feel...I had a...awful father" G said, "really...what happened?" you asked "heh...it's kinda a long story...I'm sure you can find it out from my creator" G replied, you sighed "I need to learn more about you guys..." you whispered to yourself.

After the main course came the dessert "hope you like chocolate" G said as you stared "it's late to ask that now, but I love chocolate" you said "maybe you should have ordered pudding" you added, G nodded as the cake was quite big "can we take this to go?" G asked the waiter, "of course I will get you a box" the waiter replied "here is the bill" he added laying it on the table before he left.  
G picked up the paper and giving it a stare "oh my that is a lot of zeros" he said, you began to get nervous "are you SURE you can pay for it?" you asked, G smirked "Y/N how dare you doubt me" he said as he pulled out a wad of dollar bills "um is that enough?" you asked, G shrugged "how am I supposed to know, this is all the money Clive gave me" he said.  
You stared "wait Clive gave it to you?" you asked, "well we traded, he wanted monster money for cash" G replied "oh that makes sense, afterall Clive's universe is the reverse to yours where monsters are the majority" you said, the waiter came back over with the cake in a box, "well let's go" G said standing up and you followed, how much did Clive give G?

"Um sir would you like your change?" the waiter asked G turned "YES!" you yelled almost too excited, the waiter took three bills out of the wad and gave G the rest, you had a look and your eyes widened "how rich is Clive?" you asked shocked all the bills were one thousand dollars.

After a teleport you were back home you cut a slice of the cake for you and G "I had a lovely time G" you said with a smile, G sprinkled more of the monster dressing on his cake piece "I am glad I could make your evening magical Princess" he replied with a wink, you rolled your eyes "I'm not a Princess G" you said with a light blush on your face, G just stared at you as you ate the delicious piece of cake.


	33. Chocolate

You hummed as you cut two slices of chocolate cake and carefully placed each one in a container, you hopped through the portal back to Swapfell, you remember that they've never had chocolate before so this would be a nice suprise for Papyrus and Blackberry.

You waited by the ruin door until Papyrus showed up "Y/N welcome back" Papyrus said as he ran up to you, "hello Papyrus, I brought you and Blackberry something special" you said, Papyrus smiled and grabbed your hand "let's go then" he said and began to lead you away from the door.

It took only a few seconds before you were in front of their house, you'll never understand how their teleporting works, Papyrus held the door open as you came in "M'Lord Y/N is here!" Papyrus yelled, you heard crashing from upstairs as Blackberry rushed to greet you "Y/N WELCOME BACK!" he yelled excited, you could definitely now see some Blueberry in him with the way his pupils turned into stars.  
"Nice to see you too Blackberry" you said as Blackberry gave you a tight hug, "oh I brought chocolate cake, since you and Papyrus never had chocolate before I thought I'd give you a slice" you said as Blackberry stared amazed "r-really, thank you" Blackberry said as he stared at Papyrus "Papyrus say thank you" he said, "oh...y-yes, thank you very much" Papyrus said.

You giggled "first I gotta put some monster dressing on it, cause it's human food" you said taking the bottle of monster magic out of your pocket, you had snatched this one from G before he left yesterday, you then sprinkled some on both of the slices of cake, giving one to Papyrus and the other to Blackberry.  
"Try it out" you said, Blackberry put a small spoonful of cake into his mouth and chewing on it slowly, his eyes brightened to the brightest blue you had ever seen as he quickly began to devour his cake, Papyrus actually took it more slowly though you could tell he too enjoyed the taste.

"Y/N THAT WAS...INCREDIBLE!" Blackberry yelled "I wish Swapfell had chocolate..." he mumbled almost sadly, Papyrus had only eaten half of his cake "you can have the rest of mine if you want" he said, Blackberry smiled happily "YES!" he yelled taking the plate, those words...brought back more memories.

In the past...

"Happy birthday papa" young Y/N said happily, "chocolate...my favourite" Dad said as he cut a slice off for himself then one for you and a third "papa...mama and bro not here to eat" young Y/N said, "I know...it's for my invisible friend" Dad said with a wink as he placed it by an empty chair.  
"What's their name?" young Y/N asked happily, Dad just smiled "Aster..." he said as he slowly ate his cake, you stared at the empty chair before devouring your cake, "here...want the rest of mine?" Dad asked you giggled and took his plate as he watched you, "papa...why do you keep staring at me?" younger Y/N asked, "oh...I was just thinking...would you like to see him?" Dad asked.

Present...

"Miss Y/N?" Blackberry said as you shook your head "oh...yes?" you asked "will...i-if it's not a bother, will you bring us more?" he asked, you gave a smile "of course..." you said "are you okay...you dazed out again" Blackberry said, "yeah sorry, I had another memory of my dad...it's just...all these old memories coming back to me...I don't want to think he was a part of all this..." you said.  
Blackberry frowned "listen pet...I will not have this kind of talk, today is a day that I treat you" he declared you were about to turn him down but then he grabbed your hand and dragged you to the dining table "I insist" Blackberry said, you sighed and sat down "PAPYRUS KEEP Y/N COMPANY!" he yelled, "yes M'Lord" Papyrus answered as Blackberry went off into the kitchen "so...why do you still call him that, I thought you two were better?" you asked.

"Oh we are, I call him M'Lord by choice...but we are doing much better, thanks to you..." Papyrus said as you smiled "thanks, I feel like it's my job to help all the universes at this rate" you replied with a giggle "you didn't have to help us" Papyrus said, "to be honest...helping you all...it's helping me piece together my past" you replied in a whisper "maybe...if I keep going...I'll find out who he really was..." you whispered once more "DONE!" Blackberry yelled before Papyrus could question you.  
"Here you go Y/N" Blackberry said handing you a plate with a burrito on it "how well do you know Blueberry?" you asked curious as you munched on the burrito slowly, "Blueberry?...Oh you mean that Swap Sans, me and him...respect each other" Blackberry answered a soft blush on his face, you gave him a smile "I'm glad...I think you two could be really good friends" you said happily.

"...M-Maybe" Blackberry answered giving you an idea "would you like to go out with me tomorrow?" you asked "r-really?...I-I mean YES!" Blackberry declared, "great I can take you to an arcade" you said actually excited about this "won't the humans be scared?" Papyrus asked, "to be honest...I doubt it...Blue and Ink snuck out with Alister a week ago and nobody seemed to bat an eye, as long as you are with a human others don't mind" you said, "great...I shall go out with you pet, to grace you with my awesome, handsome looks" Blackberry said, "I'll see you tomorrow" you said finishing off the burrito and Papyrus teleported you back to the portal.

Blackberry using his dating manual used Papyrus as practice throughout the whole day, at night he was too excited to sleep, he woke up ready for his date, quickly getting ready by wearing...simple clothes, no need for the armour on a date, though he still took his purple bandanna around his neck, Papyrus teleported him to the portal "good luck M'Lord, I shall wait here" he said as Blackberry gave his brother a quick hug before leaving through the portal.

"MISS Y/N I AM HERE FOR OUR..." his voice stopped when he heard another voice speak, turning his head his eyes widened seeing Blueberry, who too stared in shock, they then looked back to you "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!" they both yelled you frowned "well we're going out" you said a little confused...did you do something wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, well Y/N never said it was a date.
> 
> Who is better, Blackberry or Blueberry?


	34. Author's note: Serious talk and CUTE STUFF

Serious talk first, cute stuff later.

So I am a little scared, I was checking some Tumblr's and I found something AWFUL!  
So here is the full quote from adorable-lil-sh*t (censoring that last word:

https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5329132/Dafuque

Why I dislike fanfiction.net so much.  
So, you see the link, you clicked on it probably without thinking then you are taken to a random fanfition profile page. However there is a VERY good reason for linking the page. This particular individual likes to target writers, and their followers, simply because of no damn reason.  
For about a year now, she and one other person (whom had stopped since January on their endless endeavour) has been harassing my sister and many other writers. Trying to push them off fanfiction.net simply because they don’t know about a show, or deems a critique as “hateful messages”.  
To further injure this particular person, they have a HIT LIST set up on the people they are currently targeting to get banned from the website, as well as their own “kill list” about the people they already got banned. Even if the author had received prior permission to re-publish someone’s work.  
The last time I checked, a hit list was a bad thing to have, REGARDLESS WHAT COUNTRY YOU LIVE IN. I would like to know why this particular person is allow to publicly have their hit list available, but get people banned because they don’t know what an Alternate Universe is, or how a critique works.

(That is the most I am putting)

Now luckily I am not on their hit list (yay for me!)  
...  
But...I want to do something...this isn't right, you do not attack ANYONE, even if they attack you.  
I have had many hateful comments, I either ignore them or I fight back with niceness by saying things like "the title of my video, clearly states (etc), I understand and respect your opinion (etc), You know I enjoy that show too (etc)"

This person is just not right and is abusing creators for no reason, granted right now it's two people...but two can quickly become a twenty...a fifty...  
I know what all of you are maybe going to say:  
"Kino, there is no need for you to be involved, your in no trouble, they aren't targeting you!"

That is true...but I'm kind of the person that wants to run the distraction example 'Say whatever you want to me because I don't care'.  
Still...maybe I shouldn't...I may give it a few days especially with the livestream coming up in May I wouldn't want it to get overrun by people who just want to shout nasty words at me because I believe something is unjust.

Now for the cuteness.

DO YOU WANT YOUR OWN LITTLE SANS!  
DO YOU WANT YOUR OWN LITTLE RAVEN!

WELL YOU CAN GET ALL OF THEM HERE: http://undertaleshimejis.tumblr.com/  
They are CUTE, They are ADORABLE!  
THEY ARE FREE!  
GO AND GET A CUTE LITTLE SHIMEJI TODAY!

note...author does not claim copyright over these shimeji's she just REALLY loves them!


	35. Authors note...bad news

Guys...I have some bad news...

Your not getting a Living With the Skeletons update this week.

*Everyone awws and some booing*

The good news is that instead YOU GET A RAVEN/READER STORY!

*Raven fangirls cheering*

THAT'S RIGHT!  
HERE IT IS: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10813299/chapters/23990184

I hope you guys enjoy it and please read my disclaimer it IS important.  
I will post other Skelly single ships there in the future :3


	36. Author's note REMINDER READ THIS FOR INFO ON PARTY!

Okay guys.

I hope you are excited in THREE DAYS will be the BIRTHDAY BASH LIVESTREAM!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jqv3c9Rg--k  
There is the link to wait.

I will put reminders here as normal.

On the 13th of May at 6/7pm (UK time) if you are American it's 1/2pm, I will be livestreaming a special Living With the Skeletons Party SPECIAL!

Here is the summery:

It is the Reader's birthday (Reader will be referred to as Yin), she invites her close skeleton friends: Ink, Pluto, Blue, Red, G, Black, Raven, Reaper, Dream and Sans to her birthday party.  
(This takes place before finding Geno but after her family finds out)  
So she convinces the skeletons to talk to some people on the internet and answer questions.

Here are some rules:

1\. Don't be rude  
2\. Do not ask questions like: "Yin who do you love the most?", "Yin would you kiss Blueberry?", I say this because the skeletons and Reader are not in 'dating phase' at this moment.  
3\. Do not speak the future (Anything after Geno is spoilers and should not be asked), but you can ask the skeletons about the other AU's (of course only Dream and Ink will know about them).  
4\. You are allowed to flirt.  
5\. Everything is improvised (if the VA's mess up, please be respectful and let them be spontaneous)  
6\. Not all of these VA's have read/know much about this fanfiction (I am unsure how much they know, but try not asking specific things about the fanfiction like 'how was the convention?', 'how was it meeting your Creator Ink?')  
7\. Have fun (If there are no questions then ask us to say something)  
8\. My accent (While the Reader can be technically any accent I am British, please do not tell me to try and act 'not British' it won't work XD)

I believe that is it.

Oh also I was wondering what you guys would like to see while we are doing this Livestream.  
Since it is a Skype thing do you want some Undertale Shemiji's running around or just leave it as the Skype?


	37. Fair Part 1

You were quite happy in the taxi car, the two adorable berries in the back glaring at each other.  
You decided it would be fun to go to a fair, ride some rides, play some games...though you wondered why they were so angry, they've been glaring at each other for a long while now "if you guys want, once we get there we can get cotton candy" you said, both of the berries looked at you smile's on their faces "that would be great" they both said...causing once again another glare contest.

After an hour you and the berries reached the fair, you paid the driver and began to walk toward a candy floss seller "oh I love fresh candy floss" you said as you paid him for three candy flosses, you took them and gave one to Black and one to Blue then sprinkling some monster dressing on the candy floss so they could enjoy it, you took a small bite and hummed in approval of the taste, Blueberry followed suit he loved candy floss too.  
Blackberry took a nervous bite he had never seen such a food, his pupils turned into stars it wasn't as good as the chocolate but it was still quite tasty, "oh this is really good" Blackberry said happily "I'm glad you like it" you said as you and the berries looked at the different rides...there was so many, roller coasters, teacups, trains, hook the ducks, throw the ball etc.

"Which should we do first?" you asked "I wanna go on the roller coaster" Black said pointing to the highest one, you weren't a fan of them...but you could do it "well I wanna play on the teacups" Blue said, well...this was a tough choice.  
Both of the rides had their flaws, the roller coaster was a little scary and the teacups were a little...well they weren't much fun, and both berries wanted something different which made you worry that you couldn't please both.

"Well I suggested a ride first" Blackberry said starting to drag you before Blueberry grabbed your other hand "well I think miss Y/N would prefer a much calmer ride" he said as the two began their tug of war, you mentally sighed but then gasped when your eyes caught something, quickly you ran up to a hook the duck game dragging the two berries with you.  
"You want to play this?" Blackberry asked "yep...do you two mind?" you asked with a frown, "no...I shall play too" Blueberry said as Blackberry huffed "m-me too..." he said, you paid for the game for the three of you and got hooks "so we hook a duck? Blackberry asked.

You nodded "yeah hook a duck and you win a prize" you said as you slowly hooked a duck "what would you like?" the man asked, you pointed to your prize and he placed it in a bag "your turn" you said, Blueberry smirked at Blackberry he would hook a duck first, he went quickly but accidentally wacked the duck instead of hooking it "HAH...watch a master of duck hunting Blue" Blackberry said as he copied your movement going slowly.  
But he went too slow and kept missing the ducks or when he did they slipped off the hook, you decided to play another game as you easily hooked yet another duck, the two berries didn't get it...how were you so lucky?

Blackberry smirked having an idea as he hooked a duck but using his powers made sure that the duck didn't fall off "I win!" he declared, Blueberry gasped "YOU CHEATED!" he yelled angrily "did not" Black argued back, "did too" Blueberry complained, you watched as the two fought and frowned...why were they not getting along?  
You sighed "okay stop fighting...want me to help you Blue?" you asked with a kind smile "r-really?" Blueberry asked you nodded and grabbed his hands making him blush blue, Blackberry began to blush...he knew Blue had really won this battle "sir what would you like?" the man asked, Blackberry blinked and stared at the prizes...nothing at first caught his eye until he saw a strange creature...it looked like Undyne if she had no legs and arms "that one with the sharp teeth" Blackberry said.  
"Oh the shark" the man said as he handed it to Blackberry just as Blue (with your help) hooked a duck "what would you like?" you asked Blueberry, he stared and pointed to a dolphin plush "dolphin please" you said as the man handed it to Blueberry, you noticed Blackberry picked the shark...wow, the two were so different.

"Okay so what should we do first?" you ask them "roller coaster", "teacups" both Blackberry and Blueberry said at the same time "okay...why don't we do the teacups first then the roller coaster" you suggested, Blueberry had a huge smile on his face as Blackberry pouted, the teacup ride was quite boring, you faked having 'fun' just to make Blueberry happy but you could tell Blackberry was finding the ride just as boring.  
"That was so fun!" Blueberry said excitedly "OKAY MY RIDE NOW!"Blackberry said as he grabbed your hand and dragged you toward the roller coaster, Blueberry frowned he looked nervous "you okay Blue?" you asked "y-yes" Blueberry replied with a fake smile, you could easily guess he wasn't a fan of roller coasters...or maybe it was heights.  
Reaching the roller coaster you saw the height measure and knew Blackberry wouldn't be tall enough, of course Blackberry began to make a scene and argue you walked in and began to talk trying to come up with a compromise, but the ride owner wasn't agreeing to anything, you had to drag Blackberry away "ugh so unfair" he said angrily.

You smile nervously "I'm sorry...we do have very strict rules, but it's also for safety reasons too" you said, Blackberry took another scan and sighed unable to find anything fun, you felt sorry for him as you looked around trying to find anything that he might enjoy, you spotted something in the distance.  
You led the two towards a poster it was advertising a haunted mansion tonight "how about this?" you asked, Blackberry stared but smiled "this will do, you gonna come too Blue?" he asked Blue stared "no...P-Papy would get worried if I was out at night" he replied with a small smile, ...cute he was scared.

"Okay...so what do you guys want to do next?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget guys the party bash is tomorrow.  
> Hope to see you all there


	38. Authors note LIVE

We are live here after MANY issues!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjkGuGlCwS0&feature=youtu.be


	39. Author's note video

The party is finished!  
It was a lot of FUN!

So do I consider this canon to my fanfic...yes and no...XD  
We mess around so much, that we did this for THREE HOURS!

So what is the plan for THE FUTURE!  
Well...the plan is to do more of these types of things.

For now I'm happy with what I've done and if I want to do more then I'll post another casting call.

Here is the video for you guys: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjkGuGlCwS0


	40. Fair Part 2

After a long fun day you took Blueberry and Blackberry back to your home, of course you'd have to go back anyway for the haunted house, but you didn't mind "well miss Y/N I had a really nice date" Blueberry said, you paused.  
*Wait...this was a date? W-When did I say that? Oh god...did I mislead them? I said 'hang out' as a friend thing...I can't say it wasn't a date now I'd look stupid.*

"Yeah...it's a human thing called a...double date, where a girl takes out two people and you know...treats them on a date" you said a nervous smile on your face, "well I had fun, good luck on your date Blackberry" Blueberry said with a smile, Blackberry was now shocked "why are you wishing me luck?" he asked.  
Blue grabbed Blackberry's hand "Black...we may be fighting for the same girl...but that doesn't mean we should be rivals, I really enjoyed your company...maybe...we can hang out one day without miss Y/N to distract us" Blue said, Blackberry began to tear up, he doesn't have many...or any friends besides Papyrus..."I-I'd like that Blue" he said with a smile.

...Cute...you have to admit, the two would make an adorable couple if you weren't into them...

Blueberry smiled and hopped through the portal, "okay lets go" you said to Blackberry as you and him headed back to the fair grounds.

At night there was even more people and lots of loud noises like screaming and yelling, Blackberry had never seen such a huge gathering like this "oh here it is" you said as you and him stood in front of the haunted house, you wondered how scary it could be.  
Not that you were scared or anything, loud screams from inside made you yelp and quickly grabbed Blackberry's arm causing him to look up to you and smirked, "well let's go in" he said, you nodded slightly as you followed Blackberry in the memory of Horrortale flashing through your mind.

A blooded man with a carving axe jumped out at you causing you to scream and run close to Blackberry, he just continued on quite proud, "do not worry pet, I will protect you" he said causing you to give him a nervous smile "t-thanks Blackberry" you said, you used to be able to take horror so well...well that was UNTIL Horrortale happened.  
After a few more jumpscares you were literally trying to cling to Blackberry...sadly he was shorter than you so it didn't work, you were thankful as you were reaching the end but stopped as you spotted a operating table, covered in blood with surgical tools.

Flashback...

"P-Papa...", "keep quiet sweetie...you can trust me...you will see", "s-see what?, "everything".

Present...

"Y/N!" Blackberry yelled snapping you out of your trance, you turned to him a frown on his face "are...you okay?" he asked you felt something went on your face, putting a hand to your face you just realised you were crying "w-was it too scary?" Blackberry asked.  
You quickly shook your head "n-no...ha...ha" you said as you wiped away your tears "let's just finish this" you said grabbing Black's hand and rushing him toward the exit.

You released a sigh of relief when you were finally out of that horror attraction "do you want to do anything else?" you asked, Blackberry stared at you quite serious "uh is something wrong?" you asked curiously, "I don't like it when you lie" Blackberry replied causing you to frown "it wasn't a lie...I'm fine" you said, "lie" Blackberry replied.  
You sighed "sorry...but really I'm fine" you said "let's go home" Blackberry said...strange he ended that conversation very quickly, on the car ride back home he didn't engage you in conversation, he didn't even look at you.

Finally you were home "Blackberry...please...talk to me" you said wondering why he was ignoring you, he continued to do so about to enter the portal "I'M SORRY!" you yelled causing him to turn, "I-I'm sorry...when I saw that operating table, I had another flashback...I'm sorry...I don't want to talk about it, don't make me talk about it" you said tears falling down your face.  
Blackberry gave a small smile "you don't have to if you don't want to, but you shouldn't say your fine when you aren't, one day...you will talk about it, but that's only when you want to" he said, you gave him a small smile "t-thank you" you said "goodnight Y/N" Blackberry said leaving through the portal, you sighed as you headed to bed...you still had much to remember what did your dad want you to see?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So someone left a comment on fanfiction...
> 
> 'This is a nice story and all but it goes against the rules of this site no 'you' based stories meaning a reader insert so please rewrite the story using a OC instead or you can put it on other sites such as Watt pad, AO3 or Quotev where such are welcome you have until then your story is then reported.'
> 
> I have a strange STRANGE feeling this might be something to do with Dafuque, as I did send them a kind message telling them they should stop, but maybe it's some random person.  
> For now I have broken no rule (except maybe one but I don't think so), for now I am going to continue on...my fanfic is still there and I've had no email telling me I've been reported.
> 
> If worse comes to worse then the fanfic will be still here.


	41. RADICAL!

Zzzzz "h-hey" zzzzz "w-w-wwake up" zzzz "WWWWW-WAKE UP!", "AH!" you screamed jolting up at a loud voice you moaned as you closed your eyes your head banging in pain, "g-g-ggood your a-awake" said a familiar, glitching voice...your eyes opened already knowing who it was.

"How did you get here...why are you here, I-Ink said you couldn't take me again" you said, Error seemed to growl "I...I n-nneed your h-hhelp" he replied seeming serious, "how do I know this isn't a trap?" you asked Error seemed to groan "I can't s-s-string you up...or tou-o-ouch you" he replied.  
You wanted to refuse, to say 'no'...afterall he was never nice to you and he sent you to Horrortale...but then you noticed him blushing...only slightly which made you blush, you facepalmed yourself why did you have to find every alternate Sans hot?

"Fine...what am I helping you with?" you asked as you got out of bed and grabbed some clothes, you went into the bathroom to change "t-tt-there's an a-aannoying a-aasshole in m-mm-my void, I w-ww-ant you to g-gg-get him to l-lea-a-ave" Error replied, you were changed and sighed "okay...but we use the portal" you said causing Error to groan as he went through the portal and followed.  
You followed him toward a world called 'Errortale', right next to it is a world called 'Lucidia', they were connected...strange?

Going through it you were quickly bombarded by another skeleton who was hugging you, oh god it was the colourful one which you didn't like drawing...what was his name again?  
Fried? No...Fred? No...Frash? Nope not that either...FRESH, yes that was it.

"Oh your not Error, oh there you are brah" Fresh said as Error hissed and quickly went behind you "G-G-GGET HIM OUT!" he yelled Fresh stared at you as his glasses seemed to change to question marks "who are you broski?" he asked, you gave him a nervous smile "I-I'm Y/N" you replied, Fresh smiled as his glasses changed again to exclamation points "Error...brah I didn't know you had a girlfriend" he said.

Error growled "SHE-E-EEE- SHE IS N-N-N-NOT MY GIRL-GIRL-GIRLFRIEND!" he yelled angrily "s-s-ss-she's Ink's g-g-girlfriend" he added, Fresh frowned "brah...stealing girlfriends isn't radical" he said as Error screamed and began to glitch out more, "um...I don't think Error wants you bothering him" you said.  
Fresh smiled "I'm not bothering him brah, I'm his bro...I'm just visiting and chilling" he replied, oh...he and Error was made by the same person...makes sense that they would be brothers "w-w-we are NOT b-br-r-others-s-s" Error said, "still Fresh, I think Error would like to be alone" you said, Fresh smiled widely "brah...your right, we should go" he said, you blinked a little confused "uh...we?" you asked.

"Yeah you and me broski, we'll have a rad time" Fresh said seeming to pull you close "n-nnn-no...if you t-t-teleport o-f-ff, then I-I-nk will be m-mm-ad at me" Error said, Fresh smirked "I promise I'll bring her back brah, but let me have some rad fun with her" he said quickly teleporting off before Error could stop him "heeeeey Error!" Ink yelled happily as he came into the white void 'crap' Error thought.

You held a hand to your head, ugh teleporting WAS NOT fun!  
Finally opening your eyes, they had to close and open again at the...sight?  
This place was worse than Error's blank white void, everywhere was mixed colour and...ninety's memes that you didn't understand, good god...this was not going to be fun.  
"Welcome to my radical home brah" Fresh said seeming quite happy, you looked around slightly trying to find something that you can at least compliment while knowing what it is...wait...WAS THAT POKEMON!  
"Oh my gosh, you got the original set of Pokemon cards...ohhhh those were my childhood" you said quite excited, you were a huge fan of Pokemon...before you got too old for it "yeah...I got the games too...the new Pokedudes are just uncool" Fresh replied, "I dunno...Rowlet looked pretty cute for an owl bird thing..." you replied.

You had another look around...actually you were surprised at a lot of the old nineties stuff that YOU grew up with "pogs, gel pens...OH MY GOSH...the original Lion King VHS" you said, okay...maybe your in heaven.

Meanwhile...

"WHAT!" Ink yelled "n-n-nnn-now...calm d-d-ddd-own" Error said as he dodged an attack from Ink, "YOU LET THAT PARASITE TAKE Y/N!" Ink yelled, "NNNNO...I didn't let h-hh-im take Y-Y/N" Error replied dodging another attack from Ink "YES YOU DID!" he yelled, Error sighed "l-lll-ook if I h-h-ee-lp get her b-bbb-ack, will y-yy-you st-op-op visiting me?" he asked, Ink didn't want to work with Error...but he had no choice "okay" he replied "who knows what horrors that parasite is putting Y/N through" Ink added.

Back to...

"AHHHHHH!" you screamed loudly, you couldn't believe it "how did I lose again?" you asked a little annoyed, you had lost yet another game to Fresh at Mario Kart 64 "brah ya can't beat the master" Fresh said, you glared "oh really I used to be the master at this game, one more game" you said.  
You took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, you were not going to lose again!

...Another loss "OH FUNK!" you yelled pausing when you heard a different word covering your swear "what the heck?" you asked as you noticed once again another word was censored, "heck isn't a cuss word" you said almost annoyed, "brah all bad lingo is uncool here" Fresh said, "wait...your censoring me?" you asked confused "course broski, no bad lingo at my place" Fresh replied.

This was quite strange..."h-e-l-l, isn't a cuss word" you said having to spell it out to avoid the censor "I know...just don't like it" Fresh replied, you were about to ask for one more game before you heard a teleport sound "oh Ink...uh...hi" you said a little nervous about him telling you off for going with Error, Ink glared "Fresh you will give Y/N back" he said Fresh seemed quite happy "INK broski, haven't seen ya in ages, how ya been homie?" he asked.  
Ink glared once more "ah right...Y/N girl, our time was fun if ya wanna hang some more just call for me" Fresh said, you blinked a little confused "uh...okay" you replied guessing it was your time to leave with Ink, he grabbed your hand quite tightly...was he jealous?

He then teleported you and him back to your home, Error followed suit "I'm going to go make breakfast" you said wanting to avoid a stern telling off, but Ink didn't let go of your hand causing you to sigh "Y/N...from now on, if you want to go ANYWHERE you have to have me with you" he said, Error opened a small portal and reached his hand in, he took it out having a bar of chocolate in his hand, he began to eat it as he watched Ink tell you off.  
You sighed "Ink...I am not going to allow that, it would be unfair to keep tabs on me...I don't see what the big deal was, Fresh was fun to hang out with" you said causing Ink to gasp "ohhhhh" Error said "y-y-your in tr-rouble now" he added, Ink glared at you "FINE THEN!" he yelled "GO HANG OUT WITH EVERYONE ELSE BUT ME!" he continued...awwww, he is jealous.

"Ink I didn't mean it like that...I like you too" you said, Ink began to tear up "t-then why haven't you asked me on a date?" he asked, you actually didn't know why you hadn't asked Ink out yet "okay...how about we go on a date tomorrow?" you asked, Ink got really excited, causing him to jump excitedly "yes yes ye-BLARGH!" Ink said as he vomited up ink which was all over your floor...well...this was going to be a rough date experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact I grew up in the nineties.  
> I think the fact I was born in the UK does make a difference cause I never heard of Fresh's lingo in my life, not even in cartoons.  
> Still Fresh and Error is now set up as romantic interests...though Error isn't vocal bout it.


	42. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Contest win chapter

Well you promised Ink a date tomorrow...but you still had today...maybe you should hang out with someone until the date tomorrow, before you could decide who you heard someone coming through the portal, turning you see Raven "oh hello Raven" you said with a kind smile..."hey...I was wondering if...maybe you wanted to hang out with me in a new world" he said, you smiled "a new world?" you asked excited.

"Yeah, do you like to dance?" he asked causing you to become a little confused "uh...well...um, I've actually never had a chance to dance" you admitted shyly, Raven chuckled "ah it's okay...cause I do" he said grabbing your hand and pulling you into the portal, you were dragged into another portal...you could tell you weren't in BirdTale.

The main reason you could tell was because you were back in the Underground..."where are we?" you asked, "this is DanceTale where everyone has their own certain specific dance, instead of fighting they dance" Raven explained, "so this is a world where every problem is solved with a dance off?" you asked "kinda..." Raven replied, you couldn't help but smirk and giggle "omgosh it's like Guardians of the Galaxy" you whispered.

Raven stared "anyway I brought ya cause well...I felt...like ya know being close to you and we can dance...romantically" he said starting to blush, he was soooo freaking cute "that's sweet Raven...but...I don't dance..." you replied "WHAT!" yelled a loud voice, you were suddenly pulled into a dance by a tall skeleton...this must be this world's Papyrus, of course not prepared for the sudden dance you just ended up falling flat on your face.  
"Papyrus...did you REALLY have to do that?" Raven asked as he walked over to you helping you up, Papyrus frowned "I-I'm sorry, but when I heard the human say such things...I just couldn't help myself" he said, finally getting a clear look at this Papyrus you were quite amazed, he was dressed like one of those Latin dancers, he even had a Rose in his mou-wait how is he talking with a rose in his mouth?

"Paps this is Y/N my...uh...date" Raven introduced unsure whether he should call you his girlfriend or his partner, "it's nice to meet you miss Y/N" Papyrus said "you too" you said with a smile holding your hand out, "OH!" Papyrus said taking your hand but instead of a handshake he spun you and dipped you in his arms, you began to blush darkly "u-um" you said, Papyrus only smiled and brought you back up "are you coming to Grillby's for dancing too?" Papyrus asked, Raven says"yes", "no" you said just at the same time causing the both of you to stare.

"Well I better go" Papyrus said as he headed off towards Snowdin, "why not?" Raven asked with a frown, oh gosh he's hitting you with the cute face..."I can't dance...like I am not joking" you said, "aw come on ya got legs" Raven replied "all you have to do is follow my steps..." he added, you looked away nervous "I...don't know...it's just embarrasing..." you said "why?" Raven asked, you then grew a little angry at the bad memory.

Flashback...

"UGH...I don't wanna" younger Y/N exclaimed "sweetie...dancing is fun, I'm not going to have you be as lazy as your brother" Mom said, "hmph" younger Y/N pouted "...if you don't take this dancing class...then I am not going to buy you that art easel" Mom said seriously, younger Y/N began to panic "no no no, look I'll dance o-okay" younger Y/N said as you got out of the car, "good girl, I'll pick you up in an hour" Mom said with a smile as she drove off.

Younger Y/N frowned and sighed as she walked up to the dance door, "psst" came a voice causing you to turn your head to the noise...it was coming from the bushes, younger Y/N carefully walked over before sighing and giggling "Papa...what are you doing?" you asked.  
Quickly your Father pulled you into the bushes "shhh...he's looking for us" Dad said, you grew scared "w-who?" younger Y/N asked, "G-shhhh" Dad said causing you to be quiet as you saw black shoes step in front of the bush, whoever it was they were being very quiet...soon they walked off "that was close" your Dad whispered, "who is it Papa?" younger Y/N whispered "oh it's a friend from work...should be safe now" Dad said crawling out of the bushes, you followed him.

"So...did mrs bossy pants send you here for dance classes?" Dad asked you sighed and nodded "yeah...I don't wanna dance though" younger Y/N said, "well guess what...don't tell your Mom...but your proud old man here...decided he would take you out of dance and show you where I really work" Dad said with a smile, you frowned "but Mama said she won't buy me my easel" younger Y/N said.  
"Oh...don't worry...Mom won't know a thing...it'll be our secret" Dad said as you smiled "your the best Papa...but isn't your work far away?" younger Y/N asked, "Daddy said...REALLY work, don't tell anyone, but your old man works on a super top secret project...wanna see?" Dad asked grabbing your curiosity "YEAH!" younger Y/N yelled.

Present...

That was...strange...you didn't remember ever meeting your Dad at the dance place...what the hell did he do, "Dove you there?" Raven asked "oh sorry...I had a...memory, i-if you really want to dance...then we'll dance...but s-slowly" you said, Raven chuckled "of course Dove...promise" he replied leading you to Snowdin.

Snowdin was...different, they had a huge area cleared for the huge party, they had tables set up with drinks and snacks "let's wait for a slow song..." Raven said, you nodded nervously as he led you to a empty table with two chairs "I'll grab us a snack" Raven said as he rushed off.  
Just as quick as Raven left...another Sans arrived...he looked exactly like Sans...though you knew it wasn't him, his hoodie was a darker blue and there was no fluff around the rim, he also actually had the hood over his head...it made him look like one of those hip hop kids...the biggest difference was that this Sans actually wore shoes...unlike the many versions that wear slippers.

"Heya, my friend wants to have a dance with ya" he said, you blinked "oh um...I-I don't-" you muttered but quickly you were pulled onto the dance floor, you were about to yell at whoever dragged you but you stopped when you saw it was just this little kid, FINALLY you meet this supposed 'saviour' of monsters...but you were unsure if this was a girl or a boy, they were wearing a tutu...which is mainly a dance for girls...but who said a boy couldn't dance with a tutu.  
You noticed the kid bow slightly...you were lost, they didn't seem to mind giving a kind smile and took your hands and began to dance ballet style, oh god...the worst dance.

You tried your best to follow their movements but this style was tricky and you needed a proper...well...physique in order to dance ballet, multiple times you ended up either tripping them or falling yourself...you sighed once it was over and just sat down in a chair, the kid walked up to you and began to...sign?  
Seems like the kid doesn't speak...sadly you didn't learn sign language "sorry...I can't understand" you said, Sans walked up "kiddo here said you danced really good" he said, you began laughing loudly expecting it to be a joke...but the kid kept their same stoic expression "oh god you weren't kidding...did you not SEE how many times I failed?" you asked.  
Sans chuckled "it doesn't matter how good you are, you can dance however you want" he said "what kind of dance do you do?" you asked "hip hop" Sans replied, you began laughing loudly...you couldn't imagine Sans OF ALL MONSTERS doing hip hop, "heh..." Sans said as he grabbed your hand dragging you to the dance floor making you yelp.

"Oh no no no no, I can't do hip hop" you said trying to back away to no avail as Sans kept a hold on you "come on...I'll follow ya lead" he said, you sighed as you had no choice but to do your own dance...well...it wasn't really much of a dance, but you were a little shocked when Sans started to do hip hop...you don't know why but...you found yourself wanting to follow his lead.  
So now you try copying his movements...you had a few successes and a few fails but overall you were enjoying the dance, gosh you never thought you'd enjoy dancing so much.

You then felt someone grab your hand making you yelp as someone twirled you and dipped you, it was Raven "didn't want to wait for me?" he asked making you blush hard, "oh...s-sorry" you said as he continued dancing with you in a more of a waltz type of dance, he even threw you into the air and caught you...gosh he was good.

"RAVEN, glad you could make it" Sans said as Raven placed you down gently "yeah...thanks for the invite Hip Hop" Raven said, ohhhh...Hip Hop was a good nickname "can I call you that?" you asked "sure" Hip Hop replied making you smile with glee, "I'm going to get a drink" you said walking off.

"...She's cute" Hip Hop whispered causing Raven to glare "she's mine" he said seriously, "heh...not what I heard" Hip Hop replied causing Raven to sigh annoyed "I heard she's dating Ink...Blue...oh I heard she even had some 'alone' time with Error" Hip Hop said which only made Raven growl.  
"Geez Raven...why are you so jealous?" Hip Hop asked "cause she's...the only friend I got" Raven said, "aw...that's not true, we're friends" Hip Hop said wrapping an arm around Raven's shoulders, "thanks Hip Hop..." Raven finished just as you walked back, "I'm glad you two are getting along" you said happily with a large smile causing Raven and Hip Hop to feel love at your happiness.

You danced in DanceTale for hours before arriving home, you took a shower knowing that tommorrow you would make sure Ink had the PERFECT DATE EVER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE!  
> I have good news and bad news.
> 
> Bad news is I am going to have to put this fanfic on a release of every two weeks, unless I get a second writer to help with non plot chapters.  
> Good news is, me and HeartOfGold have started working together on a comic series of this fanfic!
> 
> YAAAAAAY!
> 
> So how is this going to look well we are in the process of designs right now meaning no comics just yet.  
> HeartOfGold is doing the bulk of the work sketching it out, I plan basic stuff like setting, where people are meant to be and I also clean up HeartOfGold's work by digitilizing it.  
> Of course we are still interested in artist's mainly background artists, you don't have to be great or anything as long as you don't use a base and follow my basic plan you can help work on this.
> 
> Tumblr link: goldenkinowolf tumblr com  
> Deviantart link: kinothewolfgold deviantart com


	43. Inky Date

You woke up bright and early, you looked through your clothes...you wanted to look nice for your date, mainly because YOU suggested the date.  
Humming you chose a long black dress...hm no...you looked through and smiled brightly as you changed into your artists clothes, a white sweat shirt which was stained with paint colouring, the pant legs were brown and had straps go over the shoulders, okay it wasn't romantic or beautiful...but Ink was an artist...you wanted to show him you were committed to this day with him and no one else.

Hurrying downstairs you waited by the portal...you were too nervous to eat, Ink wasn't here yet...you paced back and forth humming to yourself, hours passed by and Ink still wasn't here.

You sighed to yourself...what if he wasn't coming?

Just as you thought that you saw him come through the portal his face blushing a rainbow colour "s-sorry I'm late..." he said, you sighed seeing he hadn't changed "it's okay...shall we start the date?" you asked, Ink nodded as he took your hand and took you through his portal into his world.

You gasped everywhere was colour and so much...ART!

You quickly ran ahead and gasped loudly in awe as colourful birds flew around the blue sky, without thinking you began to run ahead causing Ink to run after you...sadly he lost you in his mess of creation..."oh...Y/N" he whispered nervous.

You hummed as you looked around soon stopping when you saw a big brown brush, you giggled as you picked it up "is this what Ink uses for art?" you asked yourself, you soon noticed the tip changing colours...you gave a little smirk as you began to try and make art.

It wasn't easy because the brush is bigger than what you are used to but you were amazed that the art turned out what it was in your mind, it was the first art piece you ever drew when you were a kid, "Y/N!" Ink yelled causing you to turn and blush darkly "sorry Ink...I didn't mean to just run off" you said.  
You noticed Ink's expression change to extreme happiness as his eye pupils turned into stars, "did you use Broomie to draw that?" he asked excitedly, you blinked and began to chuckle then laugh "oh gosh that's so cute" you said causing Ink to become confused, "what?" he asked "you nicknamed your brush...it's cute" you said causing Ink to blush a little embarrassed "oh no need to be embarrassed...I nickname mine too" you said whispering the last part.

Ink became excited again as you handed him his brush back...gosh he looked so small holding that "oh you drew your first art" he said, "yeah...it turned out exactly how I pictured it...which is strange..." you said, "yeah Broomie draws things exactly how you picture it" Ink replied.  
You blinked then understood "ohhhh...then...how do you create something new?" you asked Ink smiled "I don't...I'm not a creator, I'm a protector" he answered you, "oh...right" you said then gave him a smile "so...what did you have planned for our date?" you asked, Ink smiled and grabbed your hand dragging you to a hill with a lovely picnic laid out "I want to draw you" Ink said.

You blushed darkly "W-WHAT!" you yelled "only if your comfortable" Ink said not wanting you to be uncomfortable, "oh no...I'm comfortable...it's just..." you said rubbing your neck nervous, "no ones ever asked to draw me before" you finished making Ink smile "well...I'm going to" he said as he walked away and made a art easel and a small chair as he placed his 'Broomie' beside him and sat down taking out a smaller paintbrush.

You sat down a small blush on your face as you grabbed an apple "hope you don't mind I eat, while you draw" you said "no of course not" Ink replied as he was already started, you giggled and took a bite of the apple.

After a few minutes you noticed Ink had stopped and kept looking at you then at his painting, "is everything okay?" you asked "y-yeah...it's just um...how...about your...father" Ink said a little nervous bringing him up, you mentally sighed you really didn't want to talk about him anymore...mainly because you kept getting these flashbacks...you didn't want to know his dark secret...he's dead anyway.

"What about him?" you asked trying your best to give Ink a calm smile, "well...it's just...you don't seem like yourself today" Ink said causing you to become confused, "what do you mean?" you asked Ink began to fiddle with a flask on his belt "well your eyes...they just seem sad" he said.  
"I'm not...I'm fine" you said...well you weren't TOTALLY lying, while this whole thing about your father was bothering you, you could ignore it for him, "here" Ink said tossing you the flask which you caught "what is it?" you asked "it's a drink, you drink it" Ink answered causing you to glare, "but what is it?" you asked again.

Ink smiled "it's a happiness drink, it's to make you happy" he replied you stared at him then stared at the flask...eh what's the worst that could happen?

*gulp*

Hours later...

"YEAH!" you screamed loudly in a mic as you danced around a stage, this feeling was AMAZING!  
"WOO YEAH!" screamed a few bar patrons...HECK YEAH!  
"Don't be around and sore us, don't you ever worked that way?" you sang causing the bar patrons to cheer as you held up a drink of alcohol, "it's the right thing to do, just doing what you do" you continued to sing just as Ink entered the bar panting, he sighed when he saw you and rushed up "Y-" he was about to say before you held a finger to his mouth "tell me you're tired of hanging around and dreaming your life away, we've got the feeling of Saturday night so come on let's hear you say, everybody can't go round, don't you know what we have found, ohhh everybody get happy" you sang causing the people to cheer again.

Ink blushed darkly as you removed your hand from his mouth "A,B,C count me in with 1,2,3 ohhh and everybody get happy" you sang as you swipped Ink's brush "AH NO!" he yelped "we pick a rock a glory, so tell me what's the story, so keep the bad vibes well away" you sang swinging it and creating a rainbow, "how is she doing this?" one patron whispered "oh it'll be lights or some sort of projection thing, it's not like the girl is a alien or a witch...does she look like a monster to you?" another patron replied catching Ink's attention.

This was WAY TOO dangerous...you giggled when Ink tried to catch you causing you having to run and flee leaving multiple people booing slightly, you opened the door and...

Ink's eyes widened as other patrons cheered, somehow you had ended up locking lips with Ryan..."Iiiink" you whispered as you fell unconscious with Ryan catching you, Ink sighed looking...quite dejected.

Ink and Ryan were walking to your home, Ryan carrying a sleeping you on his back "dude what happened?" Ryan asked as Ink sighed "I...gave her a...happy drink...you wouldn't understand" he replied, "what like drugs?" Ryan asked causing Ink to wave his hands "oh no not drugs...more like well really strong alcohol in a way" he explained.  
Ryan sighed "dude...I-I'm sorry about the kiss...it doesn't mean anything, I'm her friend...she called your name anyway" he said causing Ink to blush "r-really?" he asked "yeah...she seemed real happy bout it too" Ryan replied as they arrived to your home, he handed the still sleeping you to Ink as they said their goodbyes and Ink carried you inside and onto your bed.

Ink sighed "I'm sorry Y/N" he said about to walk away before you grabbed his scarf, he yelped as he was pulled back and you placed your lips on his mouth..."love...you" you whispered before falling back into your dark sleep, Ink was blushing madly and quickly teleported back to the portal rushing to his home and screaming loudly "YES!"


	44. Popping that Cherry

You groaned...gosh this fucking hangover was AWFUL!

You then heard two loud knocks making you jump and groan...who the hell could it be?

"LET ME GET CHANGED!" you yelled as you headed to your wardrobe and changed into something more simple, you then gave a yawn as you opened your door and then your eyes widened, in front of you was a tall skeleton clad in black armour...before you could say a word he picked you up with ease and rushed you into the portal.

FUCK...WERE YOU BEING KIDNAPPED?

You soon saw the name of the portal he was rushing to 'Underfell'...wait...this must be Red's Papyrus, you were then rushed through that portal and arrived at Snowdin...you didn't have time to look around before Underfell Papyrus rushed you to his home and quickly opening his door, going in then closing his door once more.

Finally you were released and you saw a tied up Red on the couch...don't...laugh, "pfffft" you snickered "R-Red...w-what's going on?" you asked trying to hold in a laugh, Red groaned "well...I was gonna come and visit ya...had ta tell Boss I had a...girlfriend" he explained, Papyrus coughed "NOW YOU TWO WILL MAKE LOVE AND I WILL BE A UNCLE...HUMAN YOU WILL HAVE TO DO MOST OF THE WORK!" he yelled with excitement before heading out of the house and locking the door.

You stared "sooo...want me to untie you?" you asked, Red smirked "well ya could be a doll and we can fuck" he said, you rolled your eyes "yeah...no" you said walking over and untying him, then you held a hand to your hand just remembering your hangover, "ya okay?" Red asked you sighed "yeah...just got a hangover" you replied.  
Red smirked "I can help with that" he said causing you to stare at first a little suspicious but then you groaned as the pain returned in full force "ugh okay..." you said, Red placed his hand on your forehead and magic began collecting up at his hand, your eyes widened when you couldn't feel any more pain...just this tingle of numbness.

"Wow...thanks Red" you said with a smile Red gave a smirk as he easily got onto your lap and placed his teeth on your lips causing your eyes to widen, Red backed up "YES I KISSED YOU FIRST!" he cheered you stared dumbfounded...the taste of mustard still on your lips...you began to blush and Red noticed "aw...your turning into me doll" he said with a wink.  
You quickly covered your face screaming quietly "I hate you..." you muttered into your hand causing Red to laugh "it's nothing too serious doll" he said, but then he noticed that you were crying "it's not fair for Reaper..." you muttered, Red frowned now he felt like a prick "...geez...doll, I-I didn't mean it..." he said.

You looked up to him noticing that he was serious "i-it's okay..." you said calming yourself down, Red shuffled slightly nervous now "uh so..." he muttered as you stared "what do you want to do?" you asked, Red smirked "well-" he started to say before you quickly interjected with "and if you say to fuck it's not happening", Red laughed "I know, I was joking...Boss won't be happy bout it, if ya want we can play some games or something" he replied.

You stared and hummed "what ya got?" you asked as Red teleported away and came back with a few board games, you gasped happily you LOVED board games, your dad always forced everyone to play a good game "too bad we can't play Monopoly...it's no fun with two people" you said, "ah we got, snakes and ladders...that's a classic...oh connect 4 is fun" Red said.  
You hummed "let's play a quick game of connect 4 then some snakes and ladders" you said, Red put the other board games aside and started setting up connect 4, "I gotta warn ya Red, I'm the champion of this game" you said with a smirk Red laughed "it's connect 4...it's not that hard" he replied.

You let Red go first, after a few moves you had him beat "...urgh how in the..." Red muttered "I'll beat your ass in snakes and ladders, doll" he quickly said shoving the connect 4 aside and setting up the snakes and ladders game.  
Now THIS was all luck based, of course lady luck seemed to LOVE you, and you won...every...single, "HOW ARE YOU WINNING ALL THE TIME!" Red yelled, you giggled feeling a little sorry for him "THAT'S IT BATTLESHIP!" Red yelled quickly shoving away the snakes and ladders game, you were a little confused...what makes battleship easy for him?

Now you were angry...how was he winning?  
He HAD to be cheating...he was EXACT!

You glared at Red hard...you had one last ship..."B5" Red said, you groaned...you lost again "there is NO WAY, I have such a good poker face!" you yelled, Red just chuckled "see it's no fair to lose is it doll?" he asked, you checked the time...gosh...it's been eight hours.  
"Uh...when is your brother coming back?" you asked "knowing him...not for a few weeks" Red replied, "WEEKS!" you yelled "look Red...I really need to get home" you begged, Red hummed like he needed to think it over, "don't you fucking dare..." you said angrily as he began to laugh "I'm kidding doll, kidding..." Red said grabbing your hand and teleporting you back to the portal.

"Wait...why didn't we do this from the start?" you asked Red chuckled "I wanted ta spend time with ya" he said winking, you glared but gave a giggle "well thank you" you said leaning down and giving him a peck on the cheek, Red began to blush red...he tried to hide it by flipping his hood over...how cute.

"Bye Red" you said leaving through the portal...you stopped as you saw another new portal 'Storyshift'...you shouldn't...it's late, ...but where is the fun in not exploring, you giggled hopping through the portal.

"HELLO!" you yelled excited before your eyes widened when an array of blasters surrounded you...oh fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...What?  
>  Did you really think they were gonna fuck?  
> XD


	45. Author's note

Papyrus Stream is happening next Sunday at 1-2pm American time or 6-7 UK time.  
Here is my channel to keep a look out: https://www.youtube.com/user/KanaTokisho


	46. King Ifrit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start guys I have good news!
> 
> The comic series is progressing well but we need your help, leave a comment below telling us how you see the Reader (ie their looks).
> 
> Height, Weight, Hair colour, eye colour, hair style, skin tone, glasses or no, freckles or no.  
> Me and a friend will look over the most popular choices and make the READER!

Well this was just perfect...

Here you were, new world deciding it's be fun to explore and now...there was this world's Sans holding his hand out and his blasters around you, "w-who are you?" he asked you admitted it wasn't nice to just barge in and scream hello, but you were excited to explore this world "Y/N" you replied simply not moving and just staying relaxed...you didn't want to die today...though you were sure if you were in trouble Reaper would save you.

"...How did you get through the barrier?" Sans asked causing you to turn...strange...the portal wasn't there..."WHERE IS THE PORTAL!" you screamed starting to worry, you can't just make a quick escape now..."portal?" Sans asked causing you to pause "uh yes, this may sound...weird...but I come from an alternate...reality, where your not real" you said with a smile.

And maybe THAT'S the reason you were locked in a bedroom...not that there was anything wrong with that...but...well, how long will it be...until he decides to kill you?

Knock Knock...you groaned as you opened your eyes, you must have fallen asleep...you heard the door open as Sans came in "good morning" he said, you noticed he held a plate of...spaghetti?  
"Morning..." you said "I...uh made breakfast..." Sans said quickly handing you the plate, you were hit with the smell of tomato sauce and noodles...well it smelled good..."thanks...but I have to ask...why spaghetti?" you asked, Sans didn't reply back...okay this one was...strange.

You began to eat the delicious food...MMM SO GOOD!  
You noticed Sans just continued staring "uh...you know it's rude to stare at someone who is eating" you said causing Sans to blush slightly, "ah s-sorry I'll go" he said "don't go...we can talk" you begged.  
Sans stopped and sighed as he sat down on a chair in the room, "so...what should I call you?" you asked yourself, "I'm Sans" he replied thinking the question was for him, you began to laugh "no, no...haha, listen...there is like...god knows how many different versions of you in these alternate universes, I can't call you Sans because the original is called Sans, I give each one a nickname" you explained.

Sans just stared looking confused "...yeah..." he said as you hummed in thought "well...judging from the attire and the crown, you are most likely a king in this alternate universe, and this one is called StoryShift so...hmm...how about Ifrit?" you asked, Ifrit shrugged "uh...sure..." he said just seeming very confused causing you to smile.

You continued eating the spaghetti, then you heard someone knocking on the door, before Sans could answer it they just let themselves in "heya King Sa-" the human started before pausing at the sight of you.

Strange...this didn't look like Frisk, then again alternate universes..."hello Chara" Ifrit greeted which made you more confused, this human had a different name...but kind of looked like Frisk...were they a twin of Frisk or something?  
"I see you already have the last human soul" Chara said with a small smile, your eyes widened...fuck was he going to take your soul "no no no" you quickly said shaking your hands, "you can't use MY soul" you declared "why not?" Chara asked giving you a harsh glare "because I don't come from this universe...I-I mean, I come from a world where people will get curious if I go 'missing'" you explained starting to panic.

"Chara stop scaring the human" Ifrit said as Chara sighed "listen...a child just came out of the ruins, no LV and no EXP" they said, "what about this human?" Ifrit asked, Chara stared at you...

"She doesn't have any LV or EXP either" Chara said sighing, "then continue watching the child...they still have a chance to kill if they wish" Ifrit said causing Chara to almost growl "yes sir..." they said quickly leaving, "what's wrong with them?" you asked, "Chara is a judge, they have a good sense on if you have killed or hurt anyone" Ifrit replied, you stared a little confused but sighed "as long as I am not being killed I'll be fine" you replied relieved.  
Ifrit gave a kind smile, "well...uh...if you need to get home...then, I can take you to Asgore" he said you blinked "who's Asgore?" you asked as you followed Sans out, "he's my royal scientist, he may be able to help you with your portal problem" Ifrit replied.

Ifrit led you to an elevator then paused...he forgot about the other monsters "why don't we take a shortcut?" he asked grabbing your hand and instantly you felt a rush as you noticed that you were in front of a lab...right teleportation, Ifrit walked to the door which opened automatically and you followed after him "hello the-" the big goat monster started to say before pausing at the sight of you.  
"Hey Asgore, this is Y/N she is a friend...apparently she comes from this alternate world" Ifrit said Asgore stared "hmm really, well...that is a possibility..." he replied as he picked up some papers, "there are many theories surrounding multiple realities or timelines..." he continued before looking to you, "miss Y/N if possible can I do a scan of your soul?" Asgore asked.

You stared a little worried...ever since those flashbacks about your father...science stuff was so much more scary, "it won't hurt...will it?" you asked as Asgore gave you the biggest smile "not at all young one" he replied, you gave a smile "sure" you said and followed Asgore to a machine "just step into here" he said.  
You gave it a quick look before stepping in, you stood and waited as Asgore started the machine...nothing...you waited but Asgore seemed confused "hm...a soul should have shown up by now" he said checking the machine but finding no problems, "maybe because I'm from an alternate world it doesn't work?" you questioned.

Asgore nodded "most likely..." he replied, Ifrit seemed to stare concern in his eyes "oh yes...I found a strange reading coming from Snowdin" Asgore declared making you smile "that must be the portal" you said leaving the machine, Ifrit gave a small smile and led you out of the other set of doors, he then turned down a path.

"Hey Riverperson" Ifrit said as you stopped in your tracks, on the boat was another skeleton man...he had holes in his hands, a line running down one eye and up the other, he wore a blue robe...he looked...familiar...but why?  
The Riverperson starting signing and making strange noises that you didn't understand...but Ifrit seemed to "this is a friendly human, she needs a lift to Snowdin" he said, you gave the Riverperson a kind smile as he started signing and making more noises "okay he's agreed to take you to Snowdin" Ifrit said.

"Thanks Ifrit, I'll tell Ink about you and he can explain alternate realities better" you said, Ifrit held out his hand and you giggled...you wanted to give him a hug or a kiss...but considering he's a king best to stick to handshakes so you shook his hand "it was nice to meet you Y/N...I hope that you will visit again" Ifrit said, "I will" you replied as you got in the boat and it started slowly moving you gave Ifrit one last wave before staring at the Riverperson.

"So...what's your name?" you asked a little nervous the Riverperson began signing and making those same noises you frowned "I can't understand you" you said, the Riverperson sighed as he began to sign and this time speak "Gaster...my name is Gaster" you smiled "it's nice to...meet you?" you said sounding confused "is something the matter?" Gaster asked "well...I know this sounds strange but have we met before?" you asked, Gaster shook his head "no..." he replied.

You sighed wondering why he was familiar...maybe you should tell Ink about it "how do you know Sans?" you asked, Gaster gave a chuckle "I'm his father" he replied making your eyes widen...actually...you had never spoken to the skeletons about their parents you always guessed that they were dead or...maybe they didn't want to talk about it "well it's nice to meet you..." you said with a smile.  
"Do you have parents?" Gaster asked you nodded "yeah my mom is alive and well...my dad has...passed" you replied, Gaster frowned "I am sorry" he said "it's okay..." you replied as you thought back to your father...could this Gaster be related to..."Gaster when you were...young, did you have like a nickname growing up?" you asked, Gaster stared "yes...I was called Aster" he replied.

Finally it hit you, Dad's mystery friend...it was Gaster...or an alternate version of Gaster...but you couldn't remember meeting his friend, the memory must still be locked away.

Finally the boat stopped and you noticed a portal on land "ah there it is, thank you Gaster" you said with a smile getting off the boat and heading through the portal back to home sweet home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did a little change with Storyshift, I decided to make Gaster the Riverperson here as the Reader won't ever meet the one in Underswap.
> 
> Also don't forget the Papyrus Stream tomorrow.


	47. A note

Bad news Papyrus stream is delayed to next Sunday, it's the same time, same channel I'm sorry.

Instead I will be streaming a fun Undertale thing where YOU guys get to decide what I do, think of it like that Twitch plays Pokemon but less fun because you won't be going in circles or stuck in a corner.


	48. Gaster and Dad

WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK ABOUT THIS BEFORE!

If you were to figure out about Gaster then maybe Nightmare can help...

You soon arrived at the portal to his world...you were told by Ink to NEVER go into Nightmare's realm, but you needed answers...so you walked in.  
This was different...instead of a bright light there was only darkness and the darkness was...well it wasn't normal, you couldn't see your own hands in front of you, that was how dark it was.  
Your first thought was to get out now...but you need to close this story, you need to know how your dad knew Gaster...you need to know what happened...so you began to walk.

You couldn't turn back now...sooner or later you have to reach Nightmare...right?  
You continued walking...it was a little scary...but you had to be brave...you jumped when you thought you heard something behind you but when you turned there was nothing there...okay maybe you should shout for Nightmare...

"NIGHTMARE!" you yelled hearing your own voice echo in the darkness...okay you had to admit...you were scared, you didn't want to be alone in the dark anymore...

You jumped slightly when you heard the sound of familiar laughing...but you couldn't place WHERE you heard this laugh, so you began to walk looking behind yourself you bumped into someone which caused you to fall "I-I'm sorry" you said looking up then your eyes widened.  
You could swear your heart stopped...there in front of you...was Horror Sans...w-why was he here?

You quickly began to back away as he slowly walked toward you axe dragging, "g-go away..." you whimpered as you seemed to hit a wall, oh NOW THERE WAS A WALL!  
"Come on sweetmeat...maybe you'll like it rough" Horror Sans said lifting his axe up high you closed your eyes and covered your head shaking in fear and crying...you were waiting for the axe...but...nothing happened.

"Y/N?" said a familiar voice you carefully opened one eye and peeked up seeing a black goo body in front...it was nightmare, you released a long sigh of relief though you couldn't stop shaking...why were you still scared?  
"What are you doing here?" Nightmare asked you stood up slowly "I-I wanted...I mean-" you said rubbing the side of your arms, "it's...about my dad" you finished, Nightmare stared almost dumbfounded "you could have called Dream you know..." he replied "I don't want any of them fretting over me...whatever my dad did is my business..." you said seriously.

Nightmare shrugged "follow me then" he said leading you through the darkness "this place can be dangerous for a scared human" he said, you blushed "I-I'm not scared" you said causing Nightmare to smirk "I can feel your fear...I can even see you shivering" he replied, "t-that's because it's dark and c-cold" you said only blushing darker.  
"There is no need to be afraid of fear...as long as you don't let it run your life...you will be fine" Nightmare said causing you to stare confused, soon you noticed you had arrived at a huge dark castle "come on" Nightmare said as you quickly followed him.

"Woah..." you said seeming to calm down Nightmare turned slightly "you okay?" he asked, you nodded a huge smile on your face "yeah it's just...it looks amazing" you replied, Nightmare stared slightly before turning back and resuming his walk you found this confusing but followed, "so...um...how will this work?" you asked curiously.  
Nightmare took you to a room "you need to sleep" he said pointing to a bed you stared then smirked "ohhh...Mr Nightmare, I had no idea you wanted to sleep with me that quickly" you teased, Nightmare tensed up slightly but you were surprised to not see a blush on his face, "just get to sleep and I'll sort out the dream..." he said sounding almost annoyed as he left.

You sighed as you laid back on the bed, it took awhile but soon you drifted into a deep sleep.

At first there was only darkness..."HELLO!" you yelled into the darkness "Y/N..." said a familiar voice causing you to turn and your eyes widened seeing your father leaning down to a younger you, "there's no need to be scared..." he said rubbing your cheek younger Y/N sniffled slightly "b-but Papa...i-it hurts..." you said.  
"I know...but you trust me right?" he asked, younger Y/N looked up to her father "I don't like Gaster Papa" younger Y/N said "don't say that...Gaster has never led me wrong...if he is right about this, then you won't have to worry about anything" he replied as he took out a needle.

Of course none of this was familiar...but it must have been blocked off...now you had to see what truly happened, you looked at the needle inside was this black liquid...well whatever it was it came from Gaster...you have to remember to research that.

"Gaster will tell you what to do...no matter what you must listen okay?" he asked, younger Y/N slowly nodded a little scared finally your dad opened a door and for the first time you finally saw-

You woke up...DAMN IT, YOU WERE SO CLOSE!

You sighed...you knew that it wouldn't be that easy, Nightmare opened the door "that's all I can show you..." he said "now you can leave" he added, "thanks Nightmare...it really means a lot..." you said standing up and walking over to him "...I'll lead you back to the portal" he said.

Finally you were back to the portal "thanks again Nightmare..." you said with a smile, "don't thank me...it's my job" he replied you giggled slightly "...don't be too scared to visit me in my dreams..." you whispered as you left through the portal, Nightmare sighed and headed back to his castle...he couldn't stop thinking about that smiling face...and for the first time since before the destruction of the apple tree, he didn't want to crush it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say this is my favourite chapter.  
> We finally get huge main plot and almost find out the truth...
> 
> What do you think Gaster's plan was?  
> I'm interested to know your theories
> 
> Also BTW Papy stream tomorrow I PROMISE!  
> Another Papyrus had ANOTHER holiday so I promise we will have the stream tomorrow.


	49. Bad Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update guys.

Ah what a beautiful day!

It was so lovely you decided to go on a jog...putting on a tank top and shorts, you grabbed your MP3 player and started on your jog, you didn't have to ALWAYS visit those skeletons...get a nice break in the normal world before you go back to the love driven skellies.

You hummed as the music played...you were reaching a road that looked clear...though it was hard to tell...but it was like early, you began to cross, hearing the loud horn of a truck approaching fastly from uproad, frozen in fear you waited for the impact.

BASH!

You didn't FEEL any pain...you could still think and breath...you carefully opened your eyes and gasped, the front of the truck was heavily damaged like it was stopped by a brick wall, a lot of people quickly surrounded you, one calling the ambulance...though she could tell the driver was dead.  
"Lady you've got some SERIOUS guardian angel watching over you" one man said, you panted slightly and nodded...you thanked every god in existence...after THAT you were exhausted, you went home.

You collapsed on your couch..."I hope you don't plan on trying to die again" a familiar voice said making you jump before you noticed it was Reaper...that's when it hit you!

"YOU!" you yelled pointing at him "yeah me" Reaper replied...he wasn't even TRYING to act innocent, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" you yelled angrily, yeah he saved your life...but he killed another by stopping that truck "I'm Death..." he replied "yeah I think you REAPED the wrong person" you said, Reaper sighed "I am going to look after ya, we don't want you to die from a stupid accident" he said.  
You groaned "you can't just DECIDE when I die...I mean...what if I get cancer or something?" you asked, "then I'll make sure you make it through the process..." Reaper replied, "and kill someone else dying of cancer..." you said seriously making him look away "what if it was a kid?" you asked, "it wouldn't be you" Reaper replied.

OH GOD!

"Go...away" you said seriously...Reaper seemed to just vanish...that bastard...UGH you need to go on a vent walk now!

You walked out the door and blinked as you saw a black cat in front of you, "hello little guy" you said watching it walk on it's way...huh strange, you continued walking and started to cross the road before you heard another sound of a car driving quickly around the corner, you were frozen again closing your eyes you felt someone grab your arm and pull you away.  
You panted heavily as you open your eyes "oh thank you..." you said starting to turn around to greet your hero when your eyes widened, it was Reaper...instantly a million questions ran through your mouth "AMIGOINGTODIEAMIALREADYDEADDOIJUSTDIENOWORAMIAGHOSTWHATDOESTHISMEANWHATAREYOUDOING-" you were stopped when Reaper put a finger to your lips "calm down...I'm not 'really' here" he replied making you tilt your head, "uh...what?" you asked "a black cat crossed your path..." Reaper said.

It hit you..."wait...all that stuff about black cats crossing a path is true?" you asked "yep" Reaper replied you sighed "okay I'll wait inside then...I mean nothing bad can happen inside my house" you said, "your oven could explode..." Reaper said making you stop dead in your tracks you groaned "okay I'll stay here then...what can happen if I just stay around?" you asked mostly to yourself.  
"Nothing but...you'll be pretty bored" Reaper said with a smile as he laid on his back while floating, you sighed "okay I can get good luck stuff right?" you asked, "actually that's all fake" Reaper replied making you groan "THEN WHAT DO I DO!" you yelled starting to get angry.

Reaper grabbed your hand "is this really bad?" he asked as you stared "I can touch you now...you don't have to worry about dying anymore" he continued, you then glared "no...you'll kill someone else instead...like another pretty girl, a kid...a baby" you said seriously angry.  
Reaper looked away "I didn't mean it...I-I mean..." he said before sighing "there is a way you can get the bad luck removed..." he said causing you to stare "how?" you asked, "in my world there are humans who can preform rituals to remove bad luck...I can take you there..." he said you sighed "take me."

He took you to his world, the first thing you saw was a small village full of people dressed almost like the Greeks, it was...strange "so where do I go?" you asked turning to look at Reaper, he pointed to a small house it looked almost like one of those 'psychic' places...you headed towards it and knocked on the door.

An old lady answered and gasped "my girl...you are reaking with death" she said, you blinked a little confused and stared at Reaper who gave you a smile "uh...how do you know?" you asked the old lady...obviously she was crazy...you can't 'smell' death...well YOU can but...no one else should.  
"Well I am the shaman of this place, I do work in Lady Toriel's name" she replied, you stared before understanding...Reaper was the god of death, this means the monsters were all gods in one way or another "so you can remove this...curse?" you asked not wanting to seem out of place.

"Yes my dear, come in" the old lady replied opening her door you entered carefully and watched as Reaper couldn't enter the house, guess this old lady knew what she was talking about you continued walking in and watched as the lady pulled out a chair for you.

You sat down a little confused as you watched her grab a bunch of stuff, dream catchers, scented candles, spreading sage around you and her home...you didn't feel any difference as she muttered a language you didn't understand "Lady Toriel, παρακαλώ ευλογεί αυτό το κορίτσι με τη ζωή σου, αφαιρέστε αυτή την κατάρα του Θανάτου από αυτήν."

You turned your head and noticed Reaper was gone "miss...would you like eternal protection from Lady Toriel?" she asked you looked back "eternal protection?" you asked, "yes it will forever protect you from Death until you are too old for this plane and move into heaven" she replied.

You stared but shook your head "no thank you" you said standing up and starting to leave, "goodbye child may Lady Toriel bless your soul" she said as you left...and headed back to your own world...and there he was, Reaper sitting on the couch "s-so...did you get the uhh...blessing?" he asked.

"Yeah...I guess my bad luck is over..." you said with a smile, he looked away...wait...is he upset?

"I'm sorry for what I said...and your right...I shouldn't decide when you die or live...I promise...from this moment on...I won't protect you in your world..." Reaper said, you gave Reaper a smile and sighed "thank you...you know I didn't get eternal protection" you said as you walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, Reaper's eyes widened "no WAIT!" he yelled but you threw it into a mirror "how many years bad luck is that?" you asked with a smirk, Reaper instantly hugged you and you couldn't help but admit...it was nice to finally be able to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys know what language the old lady was speaking?
> 
> Also YAY finally Reaper can be touched, this was well...probably the best way I could do it that makes some sense.


	50. Stalker Lust

Because of the bad luck yesterday you decided to go to a gym today...after a good workout you started doing yoga.

You felt this strange feeling that you were being watched...but it was impossible...there was a window looking out to the main room but it was one way, meaning if people were looking in they'd only look at themselves.

After an hour of a yoga workout you took a drink from your bottle "ugh...that creep has been staring the whole workout" one woman said, "pffft it doesn't matter, they can't see" another woman answered you looked toward the window and your eyes widened as you coughed on your water.  
IT WAS LUST!

Of course...had to be Lust...can he see you?

You walked toward the window and stared straight at him, he winked causing you to glare...he can see you, you sighed and left the room "heya babe" Lust said "Lust...did you follow me?" you asked, "what no..." Lust replied.  
You stared not believing him but sighed "well would you like to get some food?" you asked as Lust smirked "orrrr we could go back home and I can show you a gooood time" he replied, you giggled "no thank you Lust..." you said as you started to walk and he followed.

You just noticed Lust actually dressed up...probably so he doesn't freak out the people here, "so be honest Lust, why were you watching me?" you asked "I didn't want to disturb your workout so I waited until you were done...plus seeing you work a sweat like that just makes me hot myself" he replied.  
You rolled your eyes "seriously Lust is sex all your world thinks about?" you asked actually curious, Lust smirked "nah we're not just about sex...just something we do often...but we still have other interesting things" he said, you giggled "oh really?" you asked.

"Yeah...I got a normal job selling dogs" Lust replied, you blinked and stared "wait really?" you ask "yeah...dick dogs" Lust replied causing you to groan, "I'm sorry" he replied with a chuckle, you stared "speaking of...um..." you said soon quieting your voice.  
"Yes?" Lust asked urging you to continue "well...I was wondering...do skeletons have...ya know..." you whispered your face red, Lust chuckled "no sadly babe I'm the only hot skeleton with a juicy dog...the others prefer soul bonding" he replied.

"What's that?" you asked curious "it's just souls combining magic together, it forever bonds the two and they share everything" Lust explained, "it sounds like marriage" you muttered "wait...how would that work though?" you asked causing Lust to stare.  
"Well I mean, magic doesn't exist in the real world...so how would it work?" you asked, Lust gave a shrug "don't know, maybe it won't..." he replied, "so how do skeletons have kids then?" you asked as Lust smirked "THAT is actually harder, that would involve both of the parents to combine their magic together and a baby is made...unless of course the female is a human...in which case she will carry the baby" he explained.

"Wait...if a skeleton and a human...wanted a child, would it be a skeleton or a human?" you asked "why, you in a rush?" Lust asked causing you to blush "well...n-no but...it would be nice to know...I-I mean imagine if I give birth to a skeleton baby...mom would KILL me..." you said, Lust shook his head "look you don't have to worry...you're still young, none of us want you to overthink anything...just...enjoy it" he said.

You stared then gave a smile "yeah...your right" you said "soooo...you kissed Red?" Lust asked making you pause "how do you know?" you asked, "Red's been spouting it off to everyone, Ink said he was the first to kiss you" Lust replied "I don't remember kissing Ink..." you said wondering when that happened.  
"Anyway...did you?" Lust asked you sighed "yes and no...he kissed me but I didn't agree to it" you replied "good...cause let's just say...we all kiiiiiiinda made a bet..." he replied.

"Of course..." you said "except Blueberry, Raven, Geno, Error, Fresh and Nightmare" Lust listed causing you to stare then giggle "well too bad cause I'm sure I'd kiss one of them first" you said, Lust rolled his eyes "yeah yeah Blue is an angel...I bet he's made a bet in secret though...sneaky devil" he replied.  
You laughed slightly "it wouldn't surprise me" you said Lust smiled "you got a pretty laugh, I need to make you laugh more" he said you blushed slightly "you don't tell many puns like the other Sans's" you stated, Lust smirked "I like jokes that are a little...rude" he replied.

"I couldn't tell" you said sarcastically, Lust smirked "awww you hurt me..." he said soon you arrived home with Lust "can we...have fun at my place?" Lust asked, you glared "and have huge breasts again nu uh..." you said seriously Lust smiled "true...you don't look as pretty with those huge ones" he said catching your attention "wait really?" you asked.  
"Just because my world has sex doesn't mean I like the things about it...I'm more of a...male helper" Lust admitted causing you to blush darkly "OH CHRIST!" you yelled covering your face, Lust laughed "score one to me..." he said leaving through the portal, how could you be so stupid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I have bad news.  
> I have...writer's block  
> *EVERYONE GASPS*  
> I know...it's awful...sadly I may have to admit...I need someone to help me with writing...because I keep putting it off, not doing it and...well...it's not good...  
> So...if anyone is interested in helping out, comment below, I will still have a final say in certain areas, but it would help so much to have another person writing.
> 
> BUT I have news today...I'M HAVING A SANS STREAM!  
> A Halloween Sans stream!  
> It'll be today at 7:30 UK time/2:30 American time  
> I hope you all come and have fun like before!


	51. Authors note

*Has been working on art and her skeleton OC*

Hmmm I feel like I am forgetting SOMETHING...

*Starts work on Living With Skeletons comic*

Oh crap

Yeah hey guys I'm SOOOOO SORRY!  
But lately art has been very good for me in terms of just making me happy and I've had less and less chance/time to write.

I do have some good and bad news

Good news I am still working on the comic though it's going to take a long while, also I am going to try and come back to writing this series again hopefully this month

Bad news I am running out of date ideas, there is only so much I can do and I need to focus on actually getting the story out. So I am probably going to have shorter dates and more exposition.

I promise I will be back soon.


	52. Groundhog Dream

A brand new day, you sighed as you walked around doing small activities.

You heard a knock at your door and opened it to find Dream "hello Dream..." you said with a smile, "hi Y/N, how are you doing on this perfect day?" he asked with a smile "I was day dreaming" you replied with a wink as Dream chuckled.

"I wasn't doing much, why are you here?" you asked this is where Dream seemed to get nervous as he fidgeted with his staff slightly "w-well I thought I'd take you on a date...if you want to..." he said, you smiled "of course" you said and suddenly Dream took your hand teleporting you and him elsewhere.

"Geeze Dream warn me next time your gonna-" you said before pausing in shock, THIS was your dream date.  
No joke Dream took you on your dream date, it was perfect, everything went exactly how you dreamed it going.  
Everything was right and perfect, you blushed when Dream came close to you almost knowing what was next, he leaned close, mouth nearing yours...just a little...more.

*RIIIIIING*  
You opened your eyes suddenly and groaned as you hit the snooze button of your alarm clock, you had a dream about Dream, heh that was a good pun, you would have to save that for a future time.  
After doing a few small activities the door knocked, you stared for a moment then opened it almost shocked to see Dream, "hey Y/N" he said "hey..." you replied "is something wrong?" Dream asked, "no it's just...I had a dream about you last night" you replied.

Dream seemed to chuckle at that "was it a Dream come true?" he asked and you chuckled "hehe yeah after all a Dream is a skeleton my heart beats for" you said, Dream blushed darkly as you laughed.

"So can I ask the lady on a date" Dream asked as you bowed "oh yes sir" you said giggling, Dream took your hand and you were prepared for teleportation, he teleported you to once again another perfect date but everything was the same, the location, how he said things...was it all a coincidence?  
Dream smiled "did you like it?" he asked you paused unsure how to answer...he'd find it weird if you said no because of your dream "yeah it was perfect" you said with a smile, Dream leaned close to you and you leaned down slightly, your mind forgetting for a single moment...what happened after the kiss?

*RIIIIIIIIIING*  
You sat up panting slightly and turned your alarm off, what the hell it was a dream within a dream?  
You shook your head, no way was this happening...were you stuck in some sort of Groundhog's Day?  
Well if you were, then you knew how to break it...YOU HAD TO HAVE THE WORST DATE EVER!

You prepared yourself, dressing up in uncomfortable clothes (tight shirt, short skirt and the tightest, thinnest socks you had. Waiting for Dream was hard but you heard the knock and opened the door, "good-" Dream said before pausing seeming to notice your clothes, wait...did he know?

No...there's no way he's doing this, "hello Dream...what are you doing here?" you asked Dream smiled "I've come to ask you on a date" he said, you smirked "really?" you asked "well I'm sad to say Dream, I can't go on a date with you" you said.  
Dream stared "o-oh...w-we can hang out here" he said, that could work you wouldn't call your home a dream date location, "okay" you said prepared to break free from this day, but like a switch everything was perfect, the setting was romantic, Dream cooked you an amazing meal and strangely enough you felt more and more comfortable wearing these clothes.

Why did you wear such tight clothes again?  
It was to avoid...something...oh well it probably wasn't important.

At the end of the date you smiled at Dream "I don't know how you did it" you said, Dream smirked "I'm just Dreamy" he said and you groaned "UGH that was bad" you said as Dream laughed, you smiled then blushed as he came close to you and you leaned down to him...oh gosh you couldn't wait...

*RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
You basically grabbed the alarm clock and threw it "AHHHHH I FORGOT I'M STUCK IN THIS DAMN DREAM LOOP!" you yelled to yourself groaning as you sighed, why wouldn't this stop...wait...all you have to do is not answer the door, that's easy...except all your food is out there...you heard the door knock.

Wait...was it always that early?

You stood up then stopped...why were you getting up?  
YOU JUST TOLD YOURSELF NOT TO ANSWER THE DOOR!

"Y/N?" a familiar voice you easily knew was Dream said sounding concerned, there is no way he was up to this, "not today Dream, I'm not well" you said, Dream opened the door "WHA-" he yelled before his face lit up in a yellow blush and you blushed as well since you were still in your Pajama's, "DREAM DON'T JUST BARGE IN!" you yelled as he stumbled out "sorrysorrysorry" he mumbled closing the door quickly.

You sighed as you got changed and opened the door "I'm sorry...b-but you look fine" he said, you slapped your face then groaned "I GIVE UP!" you yelled as you grabbed Dream "listen closely Dream, I need you to kiss me".

Dream stared as his face slowly lit up like a lightbulb, you never looked more serious in your life "I-I can" he muttered "good kiss me" you said, Dream looked away "s-shouldn't we go on a date first?" he asked sounding nervous, "Dream...I am stuck in a neverending loop, I need you to kiss me so I can snap out of it" you stated simply.  
Dream blinked then started to laugh "y-you don't notice?" he asked, you stared, then that stare became a harsh glare, "Dream...did you trap me in a neverending dream loop?" you asked, Dream frowned "I-I didn't trap you, I-I just...anytime we come close to kiss, I get so nervous and I restart it until I'm not nervous anymore" he said.

You sighed "Dream...as sweet as that sounds, you should have just asked me in the wake world" you said, Dream looked away shyly "I-I know..." he muttered, you pulled him close and before he could realise it, you kissed him on his mouth his eyes widened as the world around you shot off fireworks making you giggle.  
You pulled away "now...can I please wake up in the real world?" you begged, Dream smiled as he snapped his fingers.

*RIIIIIIIIIING*  
You opened your eyes and stopped your clock, groaning as you turned around and buried your face back into your pillow, a knock came on your door "come in Dream" you muttered tiredly, the door opened and someone was walking in, "mmm...didn't have to restart again..." you muttered not even opening your eyes, way too tired.

"W-www-What a-aaa-are y-o-ooou tal-lll-king a-b-b-out" a glitch voice said startling you awake as you saw Error, "sorry...Dream trapped me in Groundhog's day" you said, Error stared and you stared at him "um so...do you need something? you asked, Error sighed "I'm he-ee-re t-t-to ta-ke y-y-ou on a d-ddd-ate" he said, you stared almost dumbfounded as your mouth opened with only one word coming out "what?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who's FINALLY back!  
> I'm SO sorry about not posting for...over a year...drawing took over and writing was becoming more and more difficult.  
> Now I am going to try to AT LEAST, post a chapter a month, but that's a BIG at least, because it really depends if I can actually write something good.
> 
> But here is the GOOD NEWS  
> Living with the Skeleton's Comic series should start soonish I hope.  
> So what I might do is dedicate a month to a chapter post and month after to 4 pages of the comic series.


	53. Spanish Inquisition

You stared at Error as he stared at you "what?" you asked obviously confused, Error sighed "I-III www-want you to-tooo-to go o-oo-on a da-a-ate with m-me" he said again, you blinked "uh why?" you asked, it made no sense to you that Error, who threw you into that Horror world, wanted to go on a date with you.

Error blushed lightly "I...I'm c-cc-urious" he stated causing you to tilt your head, "curious?" you asked, Error sighed annoyed "I-III w-ww-ant to-oo-o kn-oo-w what t-tt-hat arti-ist see-ee-'s in you" he said. You were unsure, it's not that you didn't like Error, but this was out of the blue...Hah blue that was funny.

"Well...Maybe instead of going on a date, we can hang out?" She asked, Error stared for a moment before smiling "okay...w-we can do that" he said. You were instantly curious, he seemed to control his glitchy voice as it was...Well less glitchy, "okay...What do you like to do?" You asked. Error instantly seemed nervous, "I knit...a-an-nd des-stroy universes, I-I have p-p-puppets...d-do you like p-pupp-e-ets?" he asked, you weren't a fan of knitting and puppets freaked you out to no end.

"Well...Since I don't want to destroy universes we could...Watch a movie?" You questioned, Error seemed to perk up as he almost grabbed your hand before he got zapped harshly, "yeah...Ink still has this firewall around me" you said with a smirk. Error growled slightly "follow me" he said and like the nice girl that you are, you follow him.

You had arrived in his white void where he summoned two portals, putting his hand through one he took out boxes of popcorn, chocolate and drinks before closing it, he then sat down as he had the other white portal show another universe. "What's this?" You asked sitting next to him "i-it's my fav-vourite uni-v-verse, well I me-an, favourite in th-at I-I w-won't des-stroy it y-yet" Error replied.

You blinked and smiled "cool" you said as you ate some popcorn, a Sans appeared he didn't look too different from the normal Sans besides the clothes but then he began to talk 'Asgoro no sabe nada sobre m y Tori' you cough slightly as you took a drink "WAIT DID HE JUST SPEAK SPANISH!" You yelled. Error smiled "yeah, I-I kinda g-get the s-story...B-but, it's all the-ory" he replied, you stared at Error then stared back at the portal.

That world's Papyrus showed up next 'Sin necesitas ser honesto, si Asgoro se entera...Nyeeh' you didn't understand a word since you didn't speak Spanish, nor did the...Screen? Have any subtitles, but Error seemed really happy, and you didn't want to tell him anything upsetting and so...You decided.

You will sit through this.

Ink arrived in your home, it had been a week and he hasn't heard a word from you, he was sure you were just busy or having fun with someone else, but no one else had seen you either. He searched your whole house and nothing, the only one he hadn't checked was Error, but there was no way Error could take you away again.

Wait...He remembered that your a very nice, trusting girl and would probably go with Error. Facepalming himself he headed back and into the white void, he headed to Error's world and...

"NOOOO!" You screamed tears falling down your face, you and Error had aquired blankets and pillows, you were so invested in this world, Asgoro just died and Toriel was so distraught and killed herself. Frisk was also in control of Asgoro's money and Sin just took a bullet for his brother, suddenly the screen vanished when a paintbrush was thrown.

"IIINK!" Error yelled as he stood up "WE W-WW-WERE ENJOYING TH-HHAT!" he yelled some more, Ink walked over picking up his paintbrush and giving you a glare "do you realise how long you've been here?" Ink asked, you blinked "uhhh...Ummm" you said before gasping and stood up "OH GOSH!" You yelled worried. You forgot and lost track of time, "your lucky Error's void doesn't work in the same way as other universes" Ink stated, "I'm so, soooo sorry" you said as your face lit up bright red in embarrassment.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ink asked, you blinked "uh...Well Error wanted to hang out" you replied. Ink gave Error a glare and then you remembered that they were still enemies, "Ink...I would like you to remove the firewall" you said seriously. Both Ink and Error stared "are you crazy?" Ink asked "if I do that then he can grab you" Ink pointed his brush toward Error who glared back at him.  
"I don't think he will anymore..." You said with a smile, Error looked away "k-ee-eep the d-dd-amn firewall, I h-h-ate touch" he said. You didn't believe that, afterall he almost grabbed your hand, but maybe that was because he was just excited to show you something he liked. "Still I would like it removed" you said, Ink stared and frowned "no" he stated quite harshly.

That suprised you, Ink had never outright denied something...Then again he did dislike Error. "Ink" you said, he jumped slightly at your voice, you gave him the most deadly glare possible. "I want to continue hanging out with Error...So I'll ask again...Will you please remove the firewall?" Ink stared his eyelights gone before you felt a strange tingly feeling, then nothing.  
Ink began to walk away and left through the portal, Error too was quite shocked, "t-thank you" he said, you nodded and left yourself, back to your home.

You walked up to your room and then fell to the floor crying.  
You messed up, he hates you now.  
Why couldn't you be good?

Ink hates you...Ink hates you...He hates you...He hates you...

Dad hates you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a plot chapter YAY!  
> Anyway I used google translate for SpanishTale (does it have a name?)  
> So if it is wrong in places forgive me I don't speak Spanish


	54. Aster

Y/N...

Y/N it's time...

Time to wake up

Wake up...

You flung upward panting quickly, "did you have another nightmare?" a strange voice asked...No...You knew this voice. "Y-Yeah...Dad was gone a-and...I was alone" you said sniffling slightly, the man sighed sounding annoyed "nightmares aren't real" he stated simply. You nodded as you got out of bed, quickly a skeleton hand grabbed you "where do you think you are going?" The skeleton asked, "I'm hungry...Dad should be awake by now" you said struggling to get free from his grasp, "not yet, I'm not done" the skeleton replied.

You groaned as he placed you on your bed, you pouted annoyed. When Dad injected you so you could 'see' his friend, you thought it would be fun...But his friend was such a nerd, always taking notes and talking big words that you didn't understand. You saw your door open and your Mom walk in, your Dad said that Mom didn't know and that it was a secret, you smiled and got out of bed rushing to your Mom "morning sweetie" she said hugging you.

You smiled happy to be out of the bed, turning your head you stuck your tongue out at the skeleton, you didn't notice your Mom's stare of confusion. You looked back to your Mom "can we have pancakes?" You asked excited, your Mom smiled "of course sweetie" she said leading you downstairs.

You concentrated on drawing while your Mom cooked, hearing a door open you smile when you spot Dad walking into the dining room, "DAD!" You yelled, he smiled turning to you "hello my baby girl" he said as he stroked your hair back, you giggled slightly before spotting the skeleton walking in. Your Dad stared at you, trying to grab your attention, but it wasn't easy "pancakes this morning huh?" Dad asked walking over to Mom, you tried to ignore the skeleton, but he stared at you with those black, void sockets. "Sweetie?" You jumped at your Mom's voice, turning as she was holding up syrup "want some syrup?" She asked, you nodded quickly with a smile.

Soon your breakfast was served and instantly you dug in, ignoring how the skeleton watched you, taking notes. Your Dad smiled as he seemed to grab an apple "don't you want pancakes?" Your Mom asked, "no...I'm not hungry" your Dad replied, the skeleton took a glance "you need to eat Richard", you glanced over to your Dad.  
"Papa" you said, he looked to you as you held out your fork with a piece of pancake on it, that kind smile on your face "okay one piece" he said walking over to you and eating the pancake piece from your fork, you giggled slightly, your Dad had a bit of syrup on his cheek "what?" Your dad asked, you made a come closer motion with your hand.

Bending closer you kissed your Dad on the cheek removing the syrup, you smiled in glee "heh...What was that for?" he asked, "cause your the best Dad" you replied, he laughed slightly as he patted your head "and your the best daughter" he said. The skeleton chuckled slightly "how sweet..." He said, you glared at him, finally done with his nonsense "shut up Asster" you said, your Mom stared and your Dad's eyes widened, instantly you covered your mouth "s-sorry...I-I didn't mean to say a bad word" you said.

"Sweetie...Go to your room please" Your Mom said, your Dad straightened up and you nodded as you hurried off to your room, you began to hear yelling and you frowned.

Dad hates you...  
He's sure to hate you now...

Gasping you flung up, finding yourself back to the present, "another vision..." You muttered to yourself "a vision?" a familiar voice said, causing your eyes to widen, you stood up and looked around, not spotting anyone. "Hello?" You said "hello Y/N" the voice replied, it was coming from behind you.

You turned and gasped...

It was Aster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Asster was on purpose XD  
> Also Dad has a name now YAY!  
> Also just realised this was really short but I told what I needed to tell.


	55. Emotional Talking

You backed up "it's you...Dad's friend" you said, Aster smirked "ah...I thought you'd never remember, I've been watching you awhile now" he said, you stared "wait...Watching me?" You asked, Aster nodded "ever since Richard passed" he stated, his face becoming upset "damn fool" he muttered. You stared blankly as you backed away, how much had Aster seen?

Did he know about Ink and the others?  
What was he going to do?

The memories of the terrible past rushed your mind and your body shook in fear, you didn't want to be hurt anymore, Aster walked toward you and you quickly turned to run to your door, just before he could grab you, you pulled it open and your eyes widened.

"Uh...hey brah" Fresh said and instantly you rushed at him, hugging him tightly, Fresh's glasses changed to question marks but he hugged you back "uh ya okay?" He asked, you looked behind you to an empty bedroom, no Aster...  
Your not alone...  
You smiled and turned back "y-yeah sorry..." You said, Fresh stared blankly, it was hard reading his emotions.

"Ya wanna hang out?" He asked with a smile and you nodded "yeah let's go to your world" you said as you and him headed downstairs and through the portal, you don't need to stay there...Your not going to be alone ever again.

Arriving at Fresh's bright ninety's world was a breath of fresh air, "so what are we gonna play?" You asked curiously, "actually...I wanted ta talk" Fresh stated and you stared "oh...We can talk too" you said as you sat down and Fresh sat next to you, "I saw Ink today" Fresh said making you instantly freeze "I don't think we should talk about it Fresh" you said seriously.  
Fresh sighed "no...I think I understand, but...I don't understand why you aren't crying" he said, you did realise that you weren't crying over your breakup with Ink, "I think the anger was just stronger..." You replied with a frown, "I do miss him, but...He's got to understand that he can't control who I see" you added.

Fresh's glasses changed again to question marks "hmmm, so you can't feel more than two emotions?" He asked, you hummed in thought "it's...Hard to explain" you said, you didn't need to be told about Fresh's problem with emotions, you did your research. "Yeah...Sorry" Fresh said with a smile and you giggled "you don't have to apologize, but thank you" you said, you laid your head on his shoulder and he kept pretty still as he tried to focus on feeling an emotion.  
You smiled at him "close your eyes" you said, Fresh stared then smirked "Kay" he said "I'm going to take your glasses off so you better have them closed" you said seriously as you took his glasses off and smiled at closed eyes, "hold still" you said as you leaned in and Fresh felt something warm touch his mouth, he kept his eyes closed.

You pulled back and smirked "okay open them" you said, Fresh opened his eyes and snickered slightly at you wearing his glasses "seriously brah?" He asked as you giggled "I kinda like these, I think imma keep em" you stated "brah nooooo" he said as he reached over and you leaned back "nu uh, ya gotta tell me what you felt" you said, Fresh stared "I felt something warm...Think I know what" he said his thumb brushing over your lip "not that silly, what feeling you felt" you specified.  
Fresh stared but smiled as he leaned closer "I felt warm...I think I can guess what it was" he said and you blushed "oh?" You asked lifting the glasses up slightly "what was it?" You asked again and Fresh's mouth touched your lips in a sweet kiss, your eyes gently closed as he rightly claimed back his precious glasses "I think we need to go to round 1" Fresh stated and you smirked "oh we do" you said seriously.

"WOOO!" You screamed at another win under your belt, you were playing Pokemon Stadium "best of fifty?" You asked, Fresh stared "uh...sorry brah, I think it's getting a little late" he stated, you whined "awww please" you said "nah...Sorry broski, ya gotta go home now" Fresh said and you groaned "fine" you said getting up "bye" you said as you headed back into the multiverse.

You froze, you couldn't go back, Aster was there, you were not going to be alone again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe  
> You all though you were getting some action  
> HECK NO, that's for the endings, anyway expect these chapters shorter.


	56. Starlight

You walked around the multiverse, stopping when you saw Ink's world and promptly turned away, you were not going to run to him. You had many skellfriends to hang with, you stopped at a starry world, OuterTale.  
You hadn't seen Pluto in a very long time, you could have more fun with your favourite space skelle. You hopped into the world and giggled feeling the light gravity.

You jumped slightly and slowly came back down, then you began your walk, stopping when you spotted a young kid staring at you, they wore a blue, yellow striped shirt with suspenders holding up their yellow shorts. You gave them a nervous smile "hi...I'm looking for Sans" you said, the kid gasped and smiled as you swore you saw little stars around them.  
They grabbed your hand and led you to Grillby's, "is he in here?" You asked and the kid nodded and held up a thumbs up to you, this was a weird kid. You headed inside and smiled as you spotted Pluto drinking ketchup at the bar, you were glad it was pretty empty since you wanted to surprise him. You walked toward him slowly, and stopped just behind him.

You put your arms around him and Pluto jumped up in shock, ready to dunk this human "come here often?" You whispered, your voice made him freeze and he chuckled "heh, ya scared me to death" he said, you rested your head on his skull "I wanted to surprise you, I haven't seen you in a long while and I am so sorry" you said in a whine.  
"Awww ya don't have ta be, want a drink?" Pluto asked as you snickered "ew no, ketchup is not a drink" you stated and Pluto laughed "how dare you" he said in fake shock, you let him go and sat next to him, his face looked at you and instantly his smile fell, you blinked "what?" You asked. "Ya okay?" Pluto asked, you nodded "of course"  
you said, Pluto stared his face not changing "what?" You asked with a laugh, "it's just...Your soul is dark" he said and you froze "staring at my soul how rude!" You said in fake shock with a giggle.

Pluto smiled weakly "sorry, we can't help it" he said, "we heard about Ink" he added making you sigh "does everyone know?" You asked annoyed, "pretty much, we could feel a new bond being formed and...One being snapped" Pluto said, you groaned "I just want to forget about it" you said in a whine.  
Pluto looked back at his ketchup "I can understand" he said as he called over Grillby and ordered you a drink, you drank so much alcohol, wanting to erase the breakup and with your drunken state came your pathetic cries.

"He just doesn't understand, I love all of you" you sniffled "why won't he just forgive me?" You asked, Pluto smiled "he will one day, Ink's just...Emotional" he explained and you sniffled "your the best, I'm sorry I didn't visit you sooner" you said as you nuzzled close to him. "It's okay Starlight" he said and you giggled "are you all going to give me nicknames?" You asked, Pluto laughed slightly "maybe...obviously Red calls you Sweetheart, Raven calls you Dove, I heard Reaper is thinking of calling ya Angel but G wants that nickname, Blue's thinking to call you Honey" he said humming in thought "think that's everyone...Well except Ink, he already had a nickname for ya" he said and you cried "I don't wanna hear it!"

You were led to Pluto's house and placed on his bed as you moaned weakly "okay...sleep off ya drink" he said ready to walk away but you grabbed his hand, "stay please..." You begged and he stared then sighed "okay Starlight, I'll stay with ya" he said taking his jacket and slippers off before laying beside you which then you hugged him close, he smiled as he saw your soul brighten...just like a shining star.

You moaned gently as you woke up, and smiled seeing Pluto sleeping, he's such a sweetheart. You carefully left the bed and headed downstairs "GOOD MORNING HUMAN!" Papyrus said making you jump, you sometimes forget that Sans lives with Papyrus. "Hi Papyrus, how are you?" You asked, walking over and seeing him cooking spaghetti, it seems almost all the Papyrus'...Papyrusi?  
Well almost all of them cooked spaghetti "ARE YOU STAYING FOR BREAKFAST?" He asked and you nodded very content to stay rather than go home, maybe you could stay here forever?

"Can't have that kiddo" a familiar voice said making you jump "jesus Pluto" you said, "ya can't stay...ya need ta go home" Pluto added and you sighed first Fresh now Pluto?  
Why do they want you to leave so badly?  
You didn't want to be alone.

"Come on I'll walk ya" Pluto said taking your arm as you said goodbye to Papyrus. You arrived at the portal "I mean it Y/N, straight home...your soul looks even worse" he said and you sighed "okay I'm going" you replied, you headed through the portal back into the multiverse...NO!

You were not going home.  
Aster's there.  
YOU WON'T BE ALONE!

Alone...

You needed someone just as lonely as you...

You turned to AfterTale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look I finished a new chapter early, I'm excited to get further in the story and Pluto has returned and finally you get some decent time with him and you learn that most of the skells have nicknames in mind for you.
> 
> Comment below what nicknames you think the other AU skells would call you


	57. Black Room

You arrived at the black room, the only light the glow of the words 'game over', 'continue' and 'reset'. You spotted Geno sitting on the ground, staring up at the words, poor thing...So alone...Just like me.

You walked over to him and he just seemed to notice you and a smile came to his face "hey Y/N" he said as you smiled sitting next to him "finally someone says my name" you said and Geno chuckled "I'm trying to find a good one" he replied "nooooo" you fake yelled before giggling. Geno smiled "so...What's with the surprise visit?" He asked,  
"I can't just come to see you?" You replied with a smirk "that's sweet...But both you and me can agree my world isn't a ton of fun" Geno finished as you stared up at the words "I'm sorry that this happened to you" Geno looked to you shocked, "it isn't fair..." You finished "it's not your fault Y/N" Geno said making you sigh.

"But...What if what my Dad did caused this?" You asked causing Geno to tilt his head "what?" He asked and you jumped shocking yourself with what you just said "s-sorry...I just had a new memory of the past" you explained. "Ah, what happened then?" Geno asked, he was so sweet "to be honest...I don't really know?" You said, "I mean it's still confusing and makes no sense, but...It's kinda...Helping?" You questioned unsure.  
Geno hummed "well...You'll figure it out, but your Dad isn't to blame...Heck I'm not even mad at my Creator, I did cause this to happen myself, even if I was told to do so in my code" he said, "do you want me to read more about you?" Geno turned his head to you "I mean...See if you got a happy ending" you explained, "nah...I don't wanna know really" Geno replied.

You were silent again unsure what to talk about, that was until Geno spoke again "I already got it" he said causing you to tilt your head in obvious confusion, "I'm with you, that makes me happy...Also Ink visits me and takes me out to places" he said the name instantly putting your mood down "can we please not talk about him?" You beg, Geno frowned "Y/N, listen" he said grabbing your hand. "I understand why your angry, heck I felt it, pretty sure all of us did...But, Ink was only jealous, I know I would be...Especially with Error, but you may make him see the bright side of the AU's, that's something" he stated.

"Where are you going with this?" You asked "please...Talk to Ink, you-" he said stopping and his eyes widened "what?" You asked, "how long have you been in the void for?" He asked "...Oh...N-not long, I'm okay" you said but Geno knew better "you gotta go, ya gotta leave right now" he said "please, don't make me go back, I don't want to stay at home anymore" you pleaded. "Please...I'm happy here, with you" you said your eyes giving him the cute, sad stare, "I can't accept this Y/N, it's dangerous" he said pushing you toward the portal "I am taking you home" he said.

You can't go home, you can't go home, you can't go home, you can't go home.

YOU WON'T GO HOME!

You pulled away so fast that Geno fell over as you ran through, he followed but all he saw was your home, you weren't here. "Ink..." He said as he went back through the portal he was lucky that Ink gave him a phone "Y/N's missing" Geno said quickly and in an instant, Ink appeared. He took Geno through the portal and started calling up the other Sans's, he went to OuterTale and FreshTale, brining Pluto and Fresh "okay guys we split up and look everywhere she can't be far" Ink said.

Geno instantly headed to Error's world, Fresh going to BirdTale and Pluto heading to Swapfell, Ink went to his world to check first and his eyes widened, there you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter but I kinda ran out of idea's for Geno, also I'm wondering what nicknames do you think the skells would give her.  
> So far we have:
> 
> Raven - Dove  
> GSans+Reaper - Angel (yeah they both refuse to give up this name)  
> Red - Kitten  
> Black - Pet (may be changed in the future)  
> Pluto - Starlight
> 
> There may be others but my memory is failing me, anyway look forward to the next one ^^


	58. Author Note

Hey guys soooo...Guess what I am here to talk about 

Everyone: The comic?

THE COMIC!

*crickets chirp*

I PROMISE you it's being worked on, with little contact from my previous comic helper I decided to MAKE A CALL IN THE VOID!  
I have more people on board willing to help clean the comic, add more detail etc etc.

Now here is the bad news...It will be a LONG while before the comic is even posted and I am a little nervous about the more...lewdish parts (Underlust).  
But the worst is that I'll have the whole of the Underlust chapter underneath a warning that while there is no nudity there is still lewd stuff.

Like the reader gets huge breasts, most monsters are half naked etc.  
Luckily no bits will be shown so I won't have to lock it under an 18+ or something.

Also, I've been thinking I REALLY wanna do a fanfic reading buuuut...I'm a little too shy to really do it as some of my friends do know my channel and they don't know I write skelly date stuff.

Anyways just an update and I WILL get to this chapter...later.


	59. One Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna put a warning here for kinda nudity, I mean your obviously not going to see anything XD  
> Also this one shot takes place AFTER Reader and the skeletons agree on the multiple relationship dating but before the Ink break up.

You sighed it was coming to the end of the day, you stood up and walked into the bathroom, quickly throwing your clothes into the laundry basket. you stepped into your shower and turned the water on as you hummed happily. It was nice to take a simple shower, you grabbed the shampoo from the carrier by the shower head and started washing your hair.

You then got some body wash and with a sponge started washing your body, you could hear some moaning outside and you sighed, someone was snooping in on you. Well they couldn't see anything anyway with how fogged up the glass got so you weren't too mad, you turned off the shower and opened the door peaking your head out, the door was a slight open "you know guys, if you want to see, all you gotta do is ask" you said, curious on who it was though you could guess.

The door opened some more and you spotted Red's eyelights "really?" He asked almost drooling over the idea "who else is there?" You ask, "I'M HERE PET!" Black said waving his hand "YOU TWO PLEASE GET OUT OF THERE!" Blue yelled as he tried pulling on them "can we really look?" Red asked. You smiled "only if you answer some questions" you said and Red laughed "sure why not?" He said opening the door fully and Blue quickly covered his eye sockets. You didn't mind really, to be honest you were curious on what they found attractive, so you stepped out not minding the way they stared "what's really attractive?" You asked curious.  
Black gasped "PET EVERYTHING, YOUR SHAPE, AND EYES...OH AND YOUR LEGS!" He yelled "those tits" Red answered as Blue blushed a bright blue "YOU TWO STOP PEEPING!" He yelled, "but she gave us permission...And I ain't passing that up" Red said as you sighed "but you guys are skeletons...I mean...Female skeletons probably don't look like me" you said "we ain't seen any girl skeletons" Red said Black hummed "INK MAYBE..." He added. You shrugged as you turned around to grab a towel "BLUE YOU LITTLE!" Red yelled causing you to turn back in shock but they were gone.

"What in the?" You said before you heard crashing downstairs "BLUE YOU FUCKING FREAK, WHAT DID IT FEEL LIKE!" Red yelled, this only confused you more, but it was not your problem to fix so you dried yourself off before putting on some clean pyjama's before crashing onto your bed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a One Shot mainly because I just wanted to write something a little juicy.  
> Also yes Blue is quick and sneaky, I decided I didn't mind much for the Reader to reveal her nude form in front of those actually curious (Lust is out of that camp), but the Reader is curious on how they find her attractive as she is human.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the ReaderxSans fanfic
> 
> More Sans will come later also you get to go on dates with each Sans, also also there will be multiple endings so you guys can pick which Sans you prefer to end up with.
> 
> Time for credits WOOT (please tell me if I am wrong)
> 
> Ink Sans is owned by Comyet
> 
> Dream Sans is owned by jokublog
> 
> Reaper Sans is owned by renrink
> 
> Underswap Sans is owned by Morty
> 
> Underfell Sans is owned by the community
> 
> Gaster Sans is owned by Nat


End file.
